Like a moth to a flame
by Bee1982
Summary: Sequel to PWF - Bella and her green eyed barman were 'Playing with fire' the first three years of their love. Now it would seem the wealth and success they have achieved may have attracted some unwanted attention from old and new enemies alike. AH R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does. I however own this story and sexy Barward turned super- hot Rock God.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Thus hath the candle singd the moath."<strong>_

_**Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice, 1596**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I sat watching my unbelievably gorgeous husband. His hand was slowly inching up my leg. I tried to be firm as I shot a look at him.

"Don't you dare put your hand any higher," I giggled at the breakfast table. "Your mom will be back with the children at any moment." Edward didn't listen. Damn him and his magic fingers. Why was I still so weak to his powers? "Edward." I tried to get up but his hands were almost near my panties.

"We have time, love." Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Is three times not enough for you for one morning?" I knew we weren't the sex craved couple we had been years ago but it had been a while since I had three orgasms in one day let alone one morning.

"You know it isn't." Edward smouldered attacking my neck. I moaned feeling his tongue taste my skin. I couldn't remember the last time we had been this wild. Three children really took it out of you. "You know we have to make the most of our alone time."

The fire was building. I knew I was about to give in. Even after ten years with my green eyed bar man my body still reacted with pure fireworks when he touched me. I was helpless. Edward could feel my defences dropping.

"That's it, love," Edward began to undo the buttons of my shirt. "Give in to me. You know what I can do to you. Let my fingers do the talking. " I was panting now, clinging to him like the sex craved woman I had always been.

I moaned feeling him remove my panties. "You don't play fair."

"You want this as much as me." Edward smirked going in for the kill and I was lost letting him take me on our kitchen table. . . .

The doorbell rang while we were straightening ourselves out.

"Are you going to get that?" Edward laughed knowing I looked like I had just been well and truly fucked. Damn him!

"You are so dead," I glared going to the sink to splash some water on my face before I went to the door. I yelped as Edward hit my ass winking at me. Why did he still have to be so breath taking, in every single way?

"You know how I love our alone time. I feel we never get enough of it anymore."

"But you wouldn't change our three little angels for anything." I smirked kissing his lips. Knowing my words were true. He doted on our three children as much as me. Edward was a wonderful father. In our ten years together I never knew happiness could feel this way.

"You know me too well. You better let our angels in." Edward smiled getting up to clear our breakfast plates. Which were in a bit of a clutter after our _little_ activity? God, what his hand and tongue could do. "The door, Bella," Edward laughed watching me drool over him and the images of what we had just been doing on that table.

"Right," I snapped out of my daze racing for the front door.

"Mommy," Hope reached for me from Esme's arms as soon as I opened the door.

"Hello baby," I cooed hugging her tightly.

"Mom, can you yell at Jack. He has been pulling my hair all morning." Grace pouted clinging to my waist.

"I didn't, mom. Grace is lying." Jack gave me his puppy dog eyes. All I saw was his father. Our boy was going to break hearts when he was older.

"Why would Grace lie, Jack?" I questioned. "Please do not pull your sisters hair. You know she doesn't like it." Jack rolled his eyes wondering past me to find Edward. "Thank you, Esme." I smiled hugging her while Hope still clung to me.

"No problem, Bella. I can't stop. I have a meeting to go too." Esme smiled placing the bags down.

"Thanks mom," Edward called coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me waist. "We really appreciated you having the kids."

"You know we never mind." Esme smiled starting to wonder back down our drive. "Do you still need us to baby sit at the weekend?"

"Yes please."

"That's not a problem. Carlisle wants to take them out for the day. He has booked the weekend off so he can spend time with them."

"Thank you, Esme." I called as we waved her off. They really were amazing grandparents.

"Daddy," Hope leaned over me to fall into Edward's arms.

"Hello Baby. Did you miss us?" Edward cooed wondering down the hallway with our youngest bundle of joy. Hope reminded me so much of Grace at that age, apart from her chocolate eyes.

"Dad," Jack called from the living room. "Can I play my new PlayStation game now?"

"Did you finish your homework while you were at Nanny Esme's?" Edward questioned as he put Hope down. She skipped off to her large pink toy chest.

"Y . . .Yes." Jack squirmed. Both Edward and I smirked at each other. We knew our son too well.

"Let's see the homework then, Jack." I smiled putting my hands on my hips.

Jack huffed storming past us. "Where are you going, Jack?" Edward asked.

"To finish my homework so I can go on my game." Jack looked at me. I ruffled his hair as he walked pasted me.

"That's my boy," I beamed as Jack raced up stairs.

Family life was everything I could ever have hoped for. Grace was now ten and growing into a strong minded young woman. She was top of every class at school. Her long bronze hair had a slight curl to it. She looked more like her father as each year passed.

She knew nothing about the first few years of her life. Alex was someone Edward and I hardly spoke about now. We had moved on. Alex was behind bars and always would be.

I admit I had nightmares about Alex the first few years. I was scared he would find me and my family but as the time slipped away I realised Edward and I really had won. Alex was gone – for good. I didn't need to be afraid of someone who was locked away.

Jack our middle child was now eight. Boys can be a hand full but I could never stay mad at him. Jack was in every way the image of his father. I had two beautiful men in my life now.

Jack loved sport and music. My heart still melted each time I watched Edward teaching our son to play the guitar.

Our youngest, Hope, wasn't planned. Edward and I had conceived her while Eclipse were on their world tour. I hated when Edward toured. He would be away from me and the children for months at a time. The sex was always mind blowing when Edward and I finally saw each other, hence Hope being conceived.

We had just celebrated Hope's fifth birthday. She was the only one of our children who had my colour eyes and dark brown hair. She was adorable and seemed to have quite the gift for music. Edward was evident in all our children. I could not have been happy with that fact.

I sat in the garden, watching the children help Edward fix their new climbing frame. I loved our time in Seattle. The cottage had been extended in such a way I wasn't sure I could call it a cottage anymore but I was glad Edward wanted us to settle here rather than the other properties we had around America. This had always felt like home to me. Having Carlisle and Esme near was such a blessing. I never knew just what a handful three children could be.

"I'm going to make you a daisy chain, mom." Grace smiled with a handful of daisies sitting next to me.

"Thank you Gracie," I breathed watching her little hands link the flowers together.

"Did you want a coffee, love?" Edward asked me wondering over after fixing the climbing frame. Jack was already half way up it. He was such a little monkey.

"I'll make it," I got up but Edward still followed me into the kitchen.

"You are still thinking about earlier aren't you," Edward whispered running his hand up by back. I held back a groan watching the kids playing outside.

"I had been a while." I whimpered feeling his lips graze my neck.

"I'm sorry I have been away so much these last few months. I have told Garrett not to book anything for next month. I want to concentrate on you and the children."

I turned to run my hands down his chest. How was this possible? Still I yearned for him just like the first time I ever met him. Actually, probably more – I knew just what powers he could hold over me now.

"Edward, I want that too but Eclipse is your job. You can't let the band or your fans down. That isn't who you are. We always knew it would be this way once all the children were at school."

"It's more difficult now, Bella. I hate being away from you. I know I can't cart you all around with me anymore." Edward sighed sadly.

"But we are always here waiting for when you get back." I smiled kissing his lips softly.

"I know that but . . . I just hate leaving you all."

"I love you." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. "I wouldn't change anything. I love our life. I hate you leaving too but I just count the days until you return. You are _Rock God Edward Cullen_ after all. I know I can't keep you to myself all the time." Edward chuckled as I pressed my lips against his. "Your fans would mob me if I did that."

"I never planned to be away from you so much." Edward pulled me close against his chest running his hand through my hair. "Fame comes with a price. I understand that now." I knew what Edward was talking about. The main reason we stayed in Seattle was because the cottage was untraceable. Edward was an even bigger mega star now than when we got married. Everyone wanted a piece of my husband. I knew it scared him at times. How everything was out of his control. Some of his fans were crazy and I mean crazy.

"Hey," I turned his head pulling him out of his daze. "After what we had to face we can achieve anything. Remember that."

"I know," Edward smiled kissing my lips before reaching for the milk.

"I'll let you have your wicked way with me again later if you smile." I whispered in his ear. Edward turned to beam a breath taking smile. "I thought that would make you smile." I laughed taking my coffee to walk outside.

"I love you Mrs Cullen." Edward called. I turned drowning in the warmth of his eyes as he looked at me. Fuck me, my life was perfect. It could not get any better.

oxoxoxo

"This isn't going to be like your award." I breathed looking around trying to find our table.

"Bella, relax," Edward chuckled rubbing my back. "You are as white as a ghost."

"I'm nervous." I admitted finding our table. Luckily it was empty for the time being.

"But you deserve this award. You are an amazing author."

"I write biographies, Edward. It's hardly Shakespeare." I moaned.

"Stop putting yourself down," Edward held out the chair for me to sit down. "Is this why you only wanted me to come with you?" I looked down at my napkin. "Bella," Edward lifted my face to up to meet his eyes. "You are an amazing author. You deserve this award."

"Oh My God," I was about to speak when a lady screeched towards us. "Am I dreaming." The blonde screamed standing in front of Edward. I rolled my eyes standing up to get rid of this groupie. They were fucking everywhere.

"I'm really sorry but my _husband_ and I were really hoping to have a quite meal before the award show."

"This is your table?" She replied excited. "It's mine too. Wow, this night is going to be better than I planned." I moaned sitting back down, while the blonde groupie planted herself next to Edward. "I'm Cathy." I really didn't give a shit who she was. If she didn't stop eye fucking Edward, I would scratch her eyes out.

The rest of the table took their seats not long after Cathy joined us. I was with a few familiar faces and once the table got chatting Cathy finally came up for air with Edward.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward smiled squeezing my knee under the table.

"I never thought she would shut up," I giggled looking over at Cathy who was fixing her lipstick.

"I'm not sure what's funnier. The dress she pulled herself into or the fact she thinks she has pulled me when I am hear with you - the love of my life."

"Kiss me," I smiled touching his face softly. Edward didn't hesitate as he crashed his lips urgently against mine. I pulled him closer, my hands found his wild hair. I was slowly burning for this man. Just like every other kiss he had ever given me Edward took me over completely.

"Better?" Edward smiled crookedly at me as the kiss broke.

"Much better thank you." I smiled looking at Cathy with her mouth open wide. That's right bitch, back off. He is mine.

I wasn't the jealous type normally. I trusted Edward with my life. He had to behave a certain way with his fans but I knew it was an act. I was the only woman Edward wanted. Just as he was the only man I would ever love for the rest of my life.

It didn't however stop the green eyed monster coming out on occasions. Cathy had tested my patience. Eye fucking my husband in front of me was not a good idea.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to smile as I noticed one of my old clients.

"David," I smiled getting up to greet him. "I didn't realise you were in New York."

"I'm presenting an award." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That Biography you did on Sir Winter's was awe inspiring Bella. The last chapter brought tears to my eyes."

"You are presenting my award?" I beamed. I wasn't perhaps quite as scared now.

"I came especially for that honour." David smiled moving his eyes to Edward. "Finally, I get to meet you. Pleasure to meet you, Edward. You have an amazing wife." David held his hand out to Edward.

"I am aware of how amazing my wife is." Edward frowned shaking his hand.

"I'm sure you do," David smiled. "Well, I better take my seat. See you later, Bella." David moved into the crowd as I turned to nudge Edward.

"What was that?" I laughed a little angry with his tone at David.

"That was David Armstrong?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me. What was his point?

"Yes."

"I thought he was old." Oh my God was he for real. Could Edward be anymore adorable?

"You are thinking of his grandfather." I smirked sipping my wine. I was going to have so much fun teasing him.

"All those late nights were with him last year."

"And the overnight stop overs," I added watching his face drop. "Rome was quite an eye opener. There was only one room left when we arrived at the hotel."

"That's not funny, Bella."

"You should see your face," I giggled pressed my lips against his. "Yes, David is a good looking guy but he doesn't even compare to you."

"Really?"

"Edward, you have the whole female race in love with you. I can never understand why you have these insecurities."

"I don't care about the female race, Bella." Edward placed his hand on my face as he softly spoke. "All I care about it that I will always be enough for _you_."

"Of course you are." I shook my head in disbelief. Edward was the one who was hunted by almost every female on this planet yet he was the insecure one. I could never understand that about him. He had told me time and time again it was because he loved me so much. His only fear was losing me and the children. He was insane, like that would ever happen. "Edward, you and our children are my life. Nothing would ever stop me wanting you."

"Sorry," Edward breathed in relief. "I know I am being stupid. I guess I won't ever be able to change a habit of a lifetime."

"I wouldn't want you any other way." I whispered running my hand through his hair. "My sexy barman." Edward smirked kissing my lips softly as the lights went down for the awards.

"Oh crap," I breathed nervous.

"You'll be fine, love. I am here." Edward was right. I took a deep breath and waited for my queue to collect my award.

The award ceremony went by fairly quickly. Luckily my award was towards the beginning. I knew I was as red as a beetroot as I collected the award. I wanted to give a big speech just like Edward had done at his life time achievement award but my nerves would not let me. I wondered if I would ever have as much courage as my husband. I could never play to crowds of over seventy thousand like he did.

oxoxoxo

"Thank God that's over," I breathed as we entered the hotel room. I hadn't even put my hand bag down before Edward pushed me hard against the wall.

"I'm going to make love to you against this wall, Bella." Edward smouldered, his hands moving up under my dress. "Do you remember how wild we were when we first met? I am going to be that man tonight. Wild- wanting every inch of your skin at once. I am going to fuck you until you can take no more."

"Fuck Edward," I moaned feeling his hands inside my panties. "Where the hell has all this come from?" I couldn't remember the last time we had been this wild. Like I said three kids took a lot out of you. It had only been a few days since our kitchen antic. I wasn't complaining. Fuck no, this was heaven but I did wonder why Edward was acting this way. Was he keeping something from me or was he just really horny this month?

I stopped analysing everything as I felt my dress slip down my body and Edward's fucking magic fingers began to do things to me that should be illegal. Edward was just horny I was over thinking everything.

I groaned into his mouth as I felt him consume my every desire.

**Bella and Barward(Rock God) are back Yay!**

**So what do we think? Are we excited?**

**Bee xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta NeeNee246.**

**Chapter Two**

I lay watching Edward sleep. The more I thought about his actions tonight the more worried I became. I knew my husband, something was bothering him. Edward always used sex as a way to escape feelings and it hurt that even after ten years he couldn't be open with me.

I knew part of this way my fault. I had let Edward down so many times before I finally found the strength to love him. All those years of pain had affected us both in different ways. Even now I knew Edward couldn't help but fear our bubble might burst. I was never something Edward thought he could keep. I had to admit I felt the same way about him. I only prayed I would never wake from this beautiful dream.

I pulled one of the sheets around me, careful not to wake Edward as I wondered out to the balcony. We were staying in the penthouse at the Marriott. Always the best for the Cullen's. I shuddered a little thinking back to my old life here in New York. Edward knew I hated coming back. The memories of Alex were everywhere I turned.

"Bella," Edward called a few minutes later. He never could rest without me next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking," I smiled wrapping the sheet around me while I took Edward in, wearing just his sweats. He really improved with age. I think I had to wipe the drool away.

"About what?"

"New York." I smiled sadly. How was I going to make him open up to me? Something had been bothering him for weeks. I could see it in his eyes.

"We will be back home this time tomorrow, love." Edward cooed rubbing my back.

"Do you think much about . . .Alex?" I whispered. Feeling the memories all around me. I couldn't fight them back.

"I try not to think about him." Edward glared. "I hope the bastard rots in hell."

"Sorry to bring him up. It's New York . . ."

"Bella, I'm here. I'll chase all your nightmares away. I always will. Nothing will ever touch you or our children." I sighed as he pulled me into his strong chest. I clung to him, wrapping my arms tight around his waist. God, I fucking loved this man so much.

I wasn't sure how long Edward held me. I could feel his hands caress my hair as he slowly rocked me. I couldn't hold my words. I needed to know what was worrying him so much. I could feel it in his body. The protectiveness as he held me.

"Edward, is there something you need to tell me?" I muttered against his chest. Edward tensed in my arms. Fuck, there was something. I looked up at him to see his eyes were closed. This was bad - really bad.

"I didn't want to tell you yet but . . ." Edward put his hand on my face. "Alex may be released."

My throat began to burn as I shook in Edwards arms. No, it couldn't be. How could the FBI do this to us? They promised Alex would have life. That was the deal. "Bella, love. Calm down. I won't let him touch you or our children." I could feel Edward hold me tighter as I trembled in his embrace.

"How . . .I don't . . ." I couldn't get my words out. How long had Edward been hiding this from me?

"I was trying to think of a way to tell you. Jane has filed for his release under mental reasons."

"What?"

"He has gone insane." Edward winced touching my face. "He needs medical help - apparently." I couldn't help the low sobs in my chest just at the thought of Alex being freed from prison. No bars meant he could find me. "I'll protect you. Please love, don't cry."

I had never felt fear like it. Not for Edward or even me. It was our three precious little angels. I knew Alex. He would take everything from me if he ever found us.

oxoxoxo

I was quiet on the jet as we traveled home. I could tell Edward was worried about me. His face said it all.

"I'm fine, Edward." I reassured him touching his hand.

"I don't want you living in fear."

"I won't. It was just the shock." I lied.

"Nice try, love." Edward chuckled kissing my lips softly. "I can read you like a book."

"Why can't he just leave us be." I whimpered resting my head on his shoulder. "I thought we had finally moved on with our lives. We are happy."

"Nothing is going to change. Alex will probably be killed the moment he leaves prison. That is if he is even released."

"What do you think his chances are of getting out?"

"It depends on his medical. If the prison cannot handle him he will be taken to a mental hospital that _can_ control him." I shuddered, imagining Alex more insane than before. "Either way, Alex will still be locked up, Bella."

"I prefer him behind bars." I sobbed still clinging to Edward's shoulder.

"So do I. Well, no I would rather him dead if I am being honest. That mother fucker tried to steal my whole life." I relaxed his clenched fist by bringing it to my lips. I placed a kiss on his knuckles, he instantly relaxed.

"Let's not worry about this until we have too," I smiled holding his hand with mine. I wasn't letting Alex do this to us – not again. "I just want us to be with our children. We have waited for years to have this family time. I do not want anything to get in the way." Edward smirked moving in to press his lips urgently against mine. I moaned feeling his tongue as it met with mine. "I'm so glad my wild Edward is back. I wondered what was holding you back all these months." I breathed as our kiss finally broke.

"I know I was a way for a while but I promise I'm here to stay." Edward winked running his hand up my skirt. Holy fuck, Edward wasn't kidding as I pushed his hand away before it made contact with my panties.

"Behave," I scolded. "I'm not some sex craved woman anymore. I am a wife and mother." I teased.

"I know that isn't true," Edward smouldered moving my hair behind my back as he planted hot wet kisses down my neck. God, it was heaven. I was trying so hard not to start to pant. "You were my wild Bella last night. Screaming my name begging for more. I couldn't stop fucking you." I groaned feeling his hand skim the side of my breast. "Do you want to join the mile high club again, Bella?" His hot breath was driving me into a frenzy. How did he do that?

"I'll meet you in the toilet in five minutes." I groaned getting up to cool down. I could still hear my husband's chuckle as I entered the toilet. Damn him, he was so bad but fuck, I couldn't wait for him to get his sexy ass in here and give me a good seeing too. My sexy bar man was finally home. Hopefully I would get to keep him for a few months until his band duty called again. I froze, panicking. How would Edward be able to protect us and himself while he was away with the band? I tried to calm my attack but Edward was a face everyone knew now. It made him an easy target. I knew we had the money to protect ourselves but that wouldn't stop Alex getting to Edward or me if he wanted too. He had no time limits. If it took him a life time Alex would still keep coming for us. This was the Alex I knew before he had gone crazy. Fuck knows just what was going through his mind now. I shuddered pushing the thought back as Edward crept into the toilet with me.

Fuck it, I wouldn't worry about this until I had to. I pushed Edward firmly against the wall undoing his trousers before making him sit on the closed toilet. I straddled him, moaning as I felt his hands remove my panties. I was burning for my man with every thrust I gave him.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward groaned. "Stop teasing. Just fuck me." I chuckled against his skin finally pushing myself down onto him. With both became lost and I sighed knowing Edward was right. If one person could push all my nightmares away it was him.

oxoxox

"I can't believe how cute Hope looked this morning. She was so excited." I snivelled loading the dishwasher.

"I can't believe all our children are at school now. When did we get so mature?" Edward chuckled reading his newspaper.

"They are growing up so fast."

"Which is why it's good we have both slowed our careers down for a while?" Edward got up pulling me into his arms. "This is all that matters to me. You and the children."

"Do you really think Garrett will let you have a whole year off?" I really couldn't see it. Edward was the lead singer of Eclipse but I had never needed him here with me more.

"I'm sure the rest of the guys would love a year out. When Jazz and Alice get here tomorrow I can sound him out. I know he wants time with Alice, especially with the IVF finally going ahead." I smiled sadly thinking of all the struggles Alice and Jasper were having trying to conceive. I prayed it would work this time for Alice. It was all she wanted, her final missing piece – a baby. I could never take our three miracles for granted when I knew how difficult it was for Alice and Jasper.

"I hope it works this time."

"So do I, love." Edward put his hand through my hair. "It just goes to show, the best things in life are the things money can't buy."

"I think you get soppier with age, Mr Cullen." I teased wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know I fall more in love with you as each year passes."

"I am sure once my grey hair's start showing that will stop." I teased lifting onto my tip toes to kiss his perfect lips. Edward laughed gripping my ass pushing hard against me just as I was about to let out a groan the phone rang. Talk about fucking bad timing. I huffed as Edward released me to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Edward answered smirking at my pout. "Hey Rose. Yeah, she is here. I'll pass you over." Edward kissed my lips softly one last time before handing me the phone.

"Hey Rose," I smiled going to sit at the kitchen table.

"Bella, Emmet and I are coming down with Alice and Jasper tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is." I beamed. Rose and Emmet lived in Florida with their two children. Emmet had his own security firm now but still went with Edward on world tours. Emmet just didn't trust any other team to protect the band. "It's been months since I saw you guys."

"That's what I thought. I'm going to bring the kids. Emmet's had a go at me for pulling them out of school but it will only be for a few days."

"How are Lucy and Mark?"

"They are really good. Lucy was first at her talent show."

"She is such an amazing little dancer. I'm not surprised."

"Can't wait to see you, Bella." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I can't wait too, Rose." I needed someone else to talk to about the Alex situation. There was only so much I could share with Edward. I couldn't let him see just how scared I was.

I was still deep in thought after Rose hung up. Edward didn't know Alex like I did. If he had truly lost his mind I knew there was only one thing he would want from my family and me. I shuddered not even being able to think it in my mind.

"What did Rose want, love?" Edward called from his study. I snapped out of my daze to join him.

"Emmet and Rose are coming tomorrow with the kids as well." I smiled sinking down on his lap as he held his arms open for me.

"That's great. I can't remember the last time we were all together."

"We all have such hectic lives." I smiled pressing my lips against his.

"We don't anymore." Edward smirked.

"You don't know that yet." I whispered. Edward moved my hair away planting kisses down my neck. "We need to talk about this, Edward." I laughed pushing his chest. "You can't solve everything with sex."

"Are you sure about that." Edward smirked running his hands between my legs over my jeans. I let out a small groan before controlling myself.

"Stop it," I giggled jumping off his lap to sit on his desk instead.

"That isn't helping either, Bella. You know how much I love spreading you across my desk." Edward went to reach for me.

"You don't have to keep pleasuring me to keep Alex from my mind, Edward." I smiled sadly. Edward slumped back on his chair putting his hands through his hair. His mask slowly slipping as the worry and pain hit his face.

"Bella," Edward linked my hands with his. "I don't know how to make you feel safe. I can see it in your eyes ever since I told you. You're scared."

"I only fear losing you and the children." I whimpered feeling tears begin to sting my eyes. "Alex wants us dead. He always will."

"That will never happen. If I have to spend every penny we have to keep him away I will."

"Tell me he won't get out, Edward. The FBI promised. How could they allow Alex to finish his sentence in a mental hospital? He will get out, I just know it. No matter how much security they use, he will get out. This could be his plan." My voice was strained and panicked. I hated Edward seeing me this way but he was right, I was petrified.

"Bella," Edward soothed wrapping his arms tight around me. Before I knew it I was back on his lap as he held me against his chest. "We will know every single step that Alex makes. I have already gotten a restraining order against him. He can't come within miles of us. I will be watching his every move. Emmet has already got his best man on the case."

"I hate this," I sobbed clinging to his shirt. "I just want to love you and be with our children. Why does Alex have to make everything about him? I fell in love with you. He tried with all his power to keep us apart but it didn't work. Why can't he just rot in prison like he was meant too?"

"That might still happen. Emmet's source said Jane was really clutching at straws trying to get him released."

"Why would she want to help him? Jane knows what an evil piece of shit he is."

"Jane is all alone now that her mother and father are dead. Alex is the only family she has left."

"I don't know how she can call him family. The sick sadistic bastard." I spat my words out quickly putting my hand over my mouth. "Sorry I keep swearing."

"You are allowed, love." Edward smiled pressing his lips against my neck. "I don't want you to hide your fear. I want you to tell me everything you are feeling."

"I'm petrified." I admitted holding myself closer to him. "I have so much more now. Alex will know that."

"Bella, do you trust me to keep you and our children safe?"

I turned myself to look into his deep green eyes. Fuck me; I swear I could see his soul. How could I not trust him? I knew Edward would throw himself in front of all of us if he had to. That was what fucking scared me. I couldn't lose any of them. They were my soul. I could not live without any of them.

"I trust you, Edward." I smiled kissing his lips softly. "I trust you with our entire life."

**Guys, words can't describe how much I love you all. THANK YOU for the reviews alerts and adding this story as a favourite. I can't believe the response already **

**Oh dear. Will Alex get out? Has he really gone insane? Could Alex get any worse?**

**To answer the most asked question. No Edward and Bella WILL NOT be cheating on each other. Why would I do that? They love each other. Nothing could ever come between them, of course it doesn't mean people won't try ;)**

**Thanks for the love once again.**

**Review me. **

**Bee xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. She rocks **

**Chapter 3**

"_**YOU WILL PAY, I WILL KILL YOU ALL. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUCKERS**."_

I awoke wrapped up in Edward's arms shaking with a cold sweat.

"Bella, love." Edward moved my soaked hair from my face. "It was just a dream. I'm here."

"Edward," My voice was strained. I was still half asleep. Slowly I relaxed back into his arms.

"Sleep love. I've got you." Edward cooed kissing my neck as I fell back into slumber.

When I woke up in the morning the bed was empty. I could hear my family giggling down stairs. I grabbed my dressing gown and wondered downstairs to find them all in the kitchen.

"How much orange juice shell I pour dad?" Jack asked going to the fridge.

"Just half a glass. We will make mom a coffee as well." Edward called back from the cooker.

"Can I get mom's tray ready, dad? Can I pick a flower from the garden?" Grace asked.

"And me, daddy," Hope pleaded. "I want a red flower for mommy."

"Go on then. But don't go near the roses. They have thorns." Edward called back.

My heart melted as I realised they were making me breakfast in bed. Before I was noticed I sneaked back upstairs into bed. I couldn't disappoint their little faces. Not when they were going to so much trouble.

"SURPRISE!" The children all screamed bouncing on the bed while Edward carried the tray. I stretched pretending to wake up.

"Wow, what a lovely surprise." I beamed as Edward placed the tray on my lap.

"I made the orange juice, mom."

"You didn't make the orange juice, Jack. You poured it out of a carton." Grace giggled. "Hope and I picked the flower for you. Mom."

"It's beautiful." I smiled touching the red carnation. "It's all beautiful. Thank you."

"Come on kids. Let your mom eat her breakfast in peace." Edward chuckled grabbing Hope and throwing her over his shoulder. "Who wants their shower first?" Edward smiled at me while Grace and Jack ran out of the room racing to the bathroom. "I'll get the kids ready, love. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Love you mommy," Hope giggled over Edward's shoulder as he turned to carry her out of our bedroom.

"Love you too, baby." I called back.

After my breakfast I had my shower and got dressed. I wasn't sure what time everyone was arriving but knew I needed to get the guest rooms ready.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked Edward while he was towel drying Hope's hair. "I can finish her hair if you want."

"Are you trying to say I can't do pig tails?" Edward laughed getting up.

"Yes," I laughed as he walked past kissing my cheek.

oxoxoxoxo

"How long has it been?" Rose sighed as we all sat watching the children play. Emmet, Jasper and Edward were being big kids themselves, throwing stones into the lake trying to skim them.

"It's so good to see you guys," I sighed wondering down the path with Rose and Alice.

"You do realise it was Christmas the last time we were all together." Alice scolded. "We really need to do this more often."

"We would if Rose wasn't living in Florida." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, blame me." Rose laughed. "It has nothing to do with the band your husbands are in."

"Mom," Lucy ran over grabbing Rose's hand. "Dad and Uncle Edward have found a weird looking fish. Come and see it."

"They haven't killed it have they?" Rose rolled her eyes as we all wondered over to the lake.

It ended badly for us females. Our curiosity got us thrown into the lake. Damn are men, they were such kids.

Rose, Alice and I stood drenched watching the kids in fits of laughter while Edward, Jasper and Emmet hid behind them.

"Emmet you are in big trouble. I have only just bought this top." Rose moaned.

"I'll buy you another one baby." Emmet roared with laughter.

"You should see your faces." Edward was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

"Can you all least help us out." I asked climbing up the small bank. I turned to Rose and Alice giving them a wink. "You throw your wives in, the least you could do is help us back out."

The guys didn't hesitate to wonder over offering their hands to each of us. Of course as soon as their hands touched ours all three of us pulled them into the lake.

The children thought it was hilarious. Jack and Grace were laughing so loud they were snorting.

"We did kind of deserve that." Jasper laughed as we all got out of the lake.

"We better get back and dry off. I don't want anyone to catch a cold." Edward commented wrapping his arms around me.

"When did you turn into such a girl, seriously?" Emmet laughed.

"Shut up." Edward teased pushing him.

After we had dried off we spilt into two groups. Edward went into his music room with the guys. I hoped Jasper would agree with Edward about taking some time out with the band.

The kids were busy watching Aladdin singing 'a whole new world'. I decided to pull out a bottle of wine as the girls and I sat in kitchen.

"So what is up?" Rose smirked sipping her wine. How did she do that?

"How do you know anything is wrong?"

"Bella, we have been best friends forever. I know that face."

"You may already know." I whispered. Emmet didn't keep secrets from Rose. She must know about Alex.

"Edward told you, didn't he?" Rose asked alarmed.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice asked.

"Alex may get parole." My voice was still shaking.

"WHAT?" Alice screeched.

"Bella, you know you will be safe. Edward would never let Alex get anywhere near you or the children." Rose put her hand on mine.

"Did Emmet tell you Alex has gone insane?" Rose's eyes widened. Clearly she didn't know everything. "If Alex is more insane now just imagine what he is capable of?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I keep having nightmares about the last time I saw him."

"Surly he won't get parole." Alice was shaking her head. "Not after everything he did to you, Bella. Not to mention the drug dealing. The FBI said he would get life."

"That might still happen. Bella, Alex might not be granted parole."

"Come on, Rose. This is Alex. What do you think his chances will be, really?" Rose looked down at her glass.

"There must be something we can do. Alex has been locked away for ten years. He can't be that powerful anymore." Rose and I turned to Alice. She had no idea. Volturi limited had had huge success over the last decade. Once Jane took over the stocks grew at a staggering rate. Edward and I knew why. It had to be drugs. There was no other way they could make the sort of money with the left overs Aro had given them when he died. It also meant one other thing. She must have been working with Alex in prison.

"Alice, Volturi limited owns half of the drug ring in America in some way or another. It's how they made their fortune." Rose smiled sadly.

"Shit," Alice was speechless. "Why hasn't Edward told me anything? Jazz hasn't said anything to me either."

"He is trying to work out what to do. I suspect he is talking to Jazz about it right now." I sipped my wine looking out the window.

"Whatever happens, Bella. We are all here for you. Alex will not get near you. Edward would never allow it." Alice smiled refilling my wine glass.

"I don't want Alex anywhere near Edward either." My voice trembled, thinking of Edward defenseless facing an insane Alex.

"Drink you wine." Rose ordered. "You need it."

We all sat around the dining table eating dinner. The atmosphere was tense. Edward must have told Jasper. I watched Alice and him stealing glances at each other. Jasper looked worried but as I turned to look at my gorgeous husband the fear in his eyes crushed me. There was more I could read it in his eyes. Fuck, why was this happening to us?

oxoxoxo

"PLEASE DAD," Jack begged trying to pull Edward up.

"I've just had my dinner, Jack. I can't play now." Edward moaned.

"Just one song. Uncle Jasper, I want you to play too." Jack moved over to Jasper jumping on his lap. "PLEASE!"

"Please daddy," Hope gave her puppy dog eyes. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to resist. They were my eyes as well after all.

"Okay, let your dinner go down first. Then I will play some songs." Edward gave up shaking his head. The kids all cheered in unison.

oxoxoxo

We all entered the music room an hour later. We took our seats on the leather couches. I took a deep breath watching Edward clutch his guitar while he and Jasper set up. Holy fuck, why did that look still do things to me. In-between my legs were burning with desire. My rock God husband was about to make me come undone.

"So what do you want us to sing?" Edward asked the children.

"Living On A Prayer . . .please dad. Please." Jack begged. Jasper just smirked looking at Edward and suddenly began playing the opening riff. It was so fucking awesome. We had our own rock show going on in front of us.

The song was so apt for us at this moment in time. I was drenched listening to Edward sing. I felt like one of his groupies. Of course we all sang along to the chorus. It was a classic. My mouth fell open watching Edward play the riff in the middle of the song. I was over heating watching his hands move over his guitar. His hands were magic in more ways than I could comprehend.

Edward and Jasper played so amazingly together. By the end of the song we were all up on our feet dancing and jumping. The kids were playing their air guitars. It was just what we needed. A release from all the stress of the last few days.

"That was so cool dad." Jack beamed as the song came to an end.

"One more song. Then you kids need to go to bed." Edward smiled. "Pick a last song. Make it a good one."

"Playing With Fire." Grace and Lucy called giggling. Edward's eyes met mine his smile was soft as he wondered over to his grand piano. I lost myself in the song. Edward seemed to as well. That was always our song and hearing him sing it so raw of emotion gave me a strength that was staggering. Alex wasn't getting near us. Edward and I were united. If Alex ever thought he could break that again, he was wrong.

oxoxoxo

"So you will be okay?" Rose asked the next morning. We were alone. Everyone else had gone to see Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah," I sighed slumping down on my couch. "I just need to get my head around the fact Alex may be released."

"What are you so scared about Bella? Alex never found your cottage the first time round. He won't this time either if he does get out."

"It's not me I'm scared for."

"Edward would never let Alex near the children. He will put you all on a remote island if he has to." I just smirked at her. "I wasn't actually joking, Bella."

"I know you weren't" I sniggered. "I have so much Alex can use against me now, Rose."

"Emmet has got his best guys on the case, Bella. Edward will increase your security. You will all be safe."

"What if he goes after Edward? Anyone could be working for Alex. Edwards fan base is crazy enough without insane Alex after his blood as well."

"That's why you are so scared. You are worried Alex can get to Edward because he is such a big celebrity now?" I just nodded. "It's also a good thing, Bella."

"How?"

"Do you really think Alex will be able to get through Edward's security when thousands of screaming females can't? Alex would have to wait in line. There will never be a time Edward isn't protected when he isn't within the safety of these walls. Emmet is even holding interviews for more body guards ready for their tour next year." Rose did have a good point. She was totally amazing. In a matter of seconds she had almost crushed my fear.

"I guess I didn't see it that way."

"You would be so lost without me. I swear."

"Why can't you live a little nearer?" I moped.

"I am only a plane ride away."

"Edward wants to take a year out from the band." I muttered looking down at the floor. I had no idea how Rose would react. Would she think I was being selfish?

"Because of Alex?" Rose questioned.

"Not just that. He wants time with the children and me."

"You do realise Garrett isn't going to have a bar of it. He has so much planned in the next six months."

"I need him here with me Rose." I whispered. Tears filling my eyes.

"What does the rest of the band say? I mean I'm up for it. It will mean Emmet can stay at home too."

"Jasper is really up for it." I beamed. "But that's only half of the band. Seth and Paul don't have any family. Well, family that they see regularly that is." Rose chuckled sipping her coffee.

"Edward and Jasper really aren't your typical rock Gods are they? I mean Edward doing the washing up this morning while Jasper was reading the finical times. What was all that about?" Rose laughed.

"I think myself lucky. I have a husband and a rock God." Rose nodded in agreement. "Do you think Garrett will let them take time out?" Rose had worked closely with Garrett for years she knew how his mind worked.

"If the entire band wants a year out. Garrett won't have much of a say but he will be pissed. I have no doubt about that." I just nodded. At least Rose was being honest.

I was sad to see everyone leave at the end of the weekend. Grace, Jack and Hope were exhausted by the weekend of activities. They all carried themselves to bed which was unlike them.

"What a weekend." Edward breathed getting into bed.

"I don't think I have ever laughed so much in one weekend." I replied brushing my hair in the mirror.

"It was Emmet's idea to throw you girls in the lake by the way."

"Why don't I believe you?" I smiled getting into the bed. "You are giving our children ideas."

"We told them never to play in lakes until they are old enough. Emmet is a safety man after all." Edward pulled me close against his body running his hand down my leg. "You seem happier now, love." My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt his hands glide up my night dress. "Did you have a good talk with Rose earlier on?"

"Edward," I moaned feeling his hands cup my breasts. "I can't talk when you are doing that."

"Doing what, love?" Edward ran his fingers over my nipples. He fucking knew what I meant.

"You know what." I panted.

"Are you feeling better about everything now?" He asked beginning to push my night dress up my body.

"You really expect me to answer you." I groaned as his lips found my bare skin.

"It's a simple question."

"Yes, I feel better about everything." I moaned arching up to him.

"No more worrying?" Edward questioned as he shifted on top of me. He was so fucking hot. I closed my eyes trying to control my desire. He hadn't even done anything yet and I was totally losing it.

"I wouldn't say that but I'm not going to let him get to us."

"He may not even get out remember that, Bella."

"But if he does I'm not letting him affect us." I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his bare chest against mine. "I know you will keep us safe."

"With my life." Edward whispered running his lips down my neck.

"Don't say that. I don't want you going anywhere do you hear me." I scolded. Edward lifted his face to meet mine.

"I was being hypothetical, Bella." Edward chuckled. "Of course I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise." I whispered running my hands through his hair.

"I promise." Edward pressed his lips hard against mine. My heart began to beat uncontrollably as I melted into his arms.

No more worrying about Alex. He was my past and would stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. She rocks just as much as barward ;)**

**Chapter 4**

I knew security was following close behind me. I pulled up outside my office collecting my files as Harry the head of my security came up behind me.

"After you Mrs Cullen," Harry smiled opening my office door for me.

"Thanks Harry. You and your guys can wait down here. I will probably be a few hours. I have quite a lot to sort through." Harry just nodded as I pressed the elevator for the tenth floor.

My publishing firm was coming on leaps and bounds. Edward bought me my firm as a wedding gift over ten years ago. I was happy to just be his wife but I knew he wanted me to have something of my own. The way he loved me took my breath away at times. My own business? Was he for real? It kind of beat the Ferrari I had gotten for my twenty second birthday from my parents.

I became an author in my own right about six years ago but still liked the editorial side of the publishing industry. I could never bring myself to sell my business. Not with Edward buying it for me.

Angela started off as my PA eight years ago as I became more involved with the writing side of the business I gave her the reasonability of running Cullen publishing. I dropped in from time to time just to see how the business was performing.

We specialized in individual authors. Our clients ranged from high society professionals to housewives with that special voice. Angela was the best thing that ever happened to my business. I trusted her with my life.

"Hey you," Angela smiled over her desk as I stood at her door. "I was wondering when you would drop by."

"Sorry it took so long."

"You are a silent partner now, Bella. You don't have to come in at all if you don't want too."

"I know," I placed my files on her desk taking a seat in front of her. "I did get the emails by the way. I have just had a busy weekend."

"With your rock God?" Angela winked at me.

"Yes," I beamed. "Our friends came over. It was wonderful. We played in the lake, Edward and Jasper did a little mini concert and I think I drank my body weight in wine. I haven't laughed so much in ages."

"And here I was thinking my weekend couldn't have been more perfect. Ben took me to that new French restaurant but your weekend sounded much more fun."

"You'll have to come next time. It's been a while since you saw Rose and Alice."

"You mean when I threw wine all over Rose's dress. Yeah, I'm sure they can't wait to see me again." I chuckled sorting through my paperwork.

"Rose was drunk. She wasn't angry with you."

"Your friend scares the shit out of me, Bella."

"Angela, after some of the clients you have to deal with. How the hell could you be scared of Rose?"

"It's her eyes. They scare the hell out of me." Angela got up to get herself a coffee. "Do you want one?" I just nodded.

"So, after your award David Armstrong called." Angela placed a coffee down for me. "I think he wants to go ahead with the two book deal."

"He does?" I asked surprised. I was sure David would have gone with a New York based publishing company now that he had moved out of Seattle.

"He said he liked our service." I watched her raise an eyebrow smirking at me. "I think he meant something else."

"Stop it. I am a _very_ happily married woman." I glared.

"I know that but it's a huge contract and . . .well, David said he will only sign the contract with you."

"So that's what your email meant by complications."

"Yeah, he wants you to meet him in New York."

"I can't do that. He will have to come to Seattle. David knows I have children to think about. I can't travel half way around the world anymore helping his research either. Hope started school last week. I need to slow down and put my children first."

"Are you going to email telling him that? Because I don't think he will listen to me."

"Yes," I sighed writing in down in my diary. "When did he want to meet?"

"Next Thursday."

"He can be impossible sometimes. How the hell did he think I would be able to arrange that?" I muttered more to myself.

"Did you want to run over the publishing list next?"

"Have we filled all the spaces?"

"We have two slots left but Lauren is finishing the marketing research for the last two places. We think New York publishing might have something similar so I asked her to check it out. The deadlines are still fine though. Everything is under control. You can relax."

"When did you get so shit hot Angela?" I teased.

"I learnt from the master of course."

"You better be talking about me." I smirked.

"Who else." Angela sniggered.

Our meeting went on a lot longer than I had planned. I had to call Esme to check she was still okay with the children. Edward was in Florida sorting out his _year off_ from the band. I was sure he would have to pay Seth and Paul to take the time off. I had no idea how the hell he was going to persuade Garrett it was a good idea. But Edward seemed really hopeful when he left this morning.

"So what have you got planned for the rest of the week?" Angela asked while I was getting my things together ready to leave.

"Not much. Edward is away in Florida for a few days. He has a photo shoot with rock core and a meeting with the band tomorrow. He left this morning."

"I thought you were both going to take it slow?"

"Edward is trying but you know he has been in the public eye for so long now it's difficult to get away."

"I guess it must be hard." Angela handed me the last of my paperwork. "Don't forget to email David. I really don't want to deal with his tantrums" Angela called as I left her office. I just rolled my eyes at her. Like I could forget, she would probably send me about ten reminders.

oxoxoxo

"Mom, can I play my game now?" Jack asked while I was washing up.

"Go on but just an hour, Jack. I mean it!" I called as he rushed off to the front room.

I finished clearing the dinner dishes away before finding Grace and Hope in the music room playing Edward's grand piano. It was so cute to watch as Grace played the high keys while Hope played the low ones. My girls really dotted on each other. I think it helped that Grace was that bit older. Hope only ever looked up to her big sister. Copying almost everything she did.

"It's bed time soon Hope." I called crossing the room.

"Just five more minutes. Please mommy." How could I deny that face as my little angel pouted.

"Five minutes." I smiled standing watching them finish the piece Edward had been teaching them.

Hope was falling asleep in my arms as I carried her upstairs. I tucked the duvet around her kissing her forehead. "I love you, baby." I cooed before leaving her room she was already asleep.

Grace was still playing away to herself as I entered the music room.

"You play so beautifully Gracie," I smiled sitting at the piano with her.

"Dad is going to teach me to play the 'River Flows In You by Yiruma'. Do you think I will be able to play it?"

"You Gracie can do anything. With a little practice you will be perfect." I smiled kissing her head. "It's bedtime in an hour. You have school in the morning."

"Okay mom." Grace smiled as I left her to play Edward's piano.

"DIE, DIE!" Jack was screaming at the TV.

"Jack," I glared. "Your sister is asleep upstairs."

"Sorry mom," Jack giggled. "I was just trying to get these aliens."

"I think your dad was too soft buying you that game. It's rotting your brain." I teased ruffling his hair trying to distract him.

"Get off, mom. I can't see." Jack laughed as I began to tickle him.

"Oh dear," I sniggered. "Looks like the aliens won that round."

"Mom." Jack moaned. My heart melted as he ran his hands through his hair. God, he looked so much like Edward when he did that.

"It's bed time in an hour so you better hurry up and win the next round." Jack beamed picking up his controller. "But Jack, no more nasty words. You aren't killing the aliens they just disappear when you jump on them remember?" I knew Jack wasn't really listening. He was such a boy but I did worry the games were rotting his mind, which was why Edward and I only let him play them for an hour a day.

Once all the children were in bed. I went into my study. While I was writing out my email to David my mobile rang. I smiled to myself before I even answered.

"Is this you telling me goodnight." I beamed answering.

"You know I can't sleep unless I hear your voice, love." Edward chuckled.

"How was your day?" I smiled pressing the send button on my laptop.

"Slow."

"That doesn't sound good. Did you manage to bribe your other band mates?"

"Um . . .sort of."

"That doesn't sound good, Edward."

"It's a work in progress. Trust me, love. I have got this covered."

"Grace and Hope were playing the piano together this evening. It was so cute. I wish you could have seen it."

"Bless them. I can just imagine how sweet they would have looked." Edward sighed. I could imagine him putting his hands through his hair in frustration. He hated being away from us.

"I think that alien game is rotting our sons mind too." Edward just laughed at the end of the phone. "Seriously, Edward. He was going 'DIE, DIE'. I mean it's meant to be a child's game."

"He is just being a boy, Bella. It's natural."

"Do you think you will be home tomorrow?"

"I have the photo shoot at nine. As long as they get the snaps that they want. I can't see why not."

"How many half naked girls will you be posing with . . .actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"You know those photos are long gone now. I'm in my thirties, Bella. I don't pose with half naked girls anymore. . . .Unless you wanted to make me an offer. I reckon I could cope with a private session just with you."

"That could be arranged." How did he turn me on over the phone?

"I'll call you after the photo shoot. I love you. Night sweetheart."

"I love you."

"Kiss my angels for me. Tell them I'll see them tomorrow. Hopefully."

"I will." I sighed disconnecting the call. Could he get anymore perfect? Nope, I doubted it.

oxoxoxo

It was difficult getting all the kids ready for school alone. It wasn't that I couldn't cope. I missed Edward's calming influence. They were always so good for him.

"MOM," Grace whimpered. "Jack won't let me in the bathroom!"

I breathed in counting to ten as I left Hope trying to tie her shoes up. Jack always played up when Edward was away. I knew it was because he missed his father. With Edward gone Jack was the only male after all.

"Jack Cullen," I replied firmly. "You can't still be having a shower. Come on, you will make us all late for school."

"I'm nearly done mom," Jack called. "Just don't come in." That worried me even more. I opened the bathroom door to find Jack trying to put back together Edward's broken aftershave bottles.

"Jack," I rushed over moving him away from the broken glass. "What were you doing? Have you cut yourself? You should know better than to play with your father's aftershave."

"I'm fine mom. I just wanted to smell like dad. I was trying to clean it up before you saw." Jack looked down at the floor. Jack idolized his father. He wanted to be just like him.

"You go and get changed. I'll clean this up." I smiled putting my hands on his face.

"Is dad coming home today?" Jack asked just as he was about to leave the bathroom.

"Hopefully." God, my boy melted my heart as I watched him. When Edward was away I saw him even more in Jack. "I know you miss him when he is away. We all do but just think when your father is away. You are the man of the house."

"I never thought of it that way." Jack beamed.

"That doesn't mean you can wear your fathers aftershave." I replied firmly. "Promise me you won't mess with them again. You could have really hurt yourself."

"I promise mom, I'm sorry." Jack smiled going to get changed.

I cleared up the broken glass before Grace went into the bathroom. Hope was almost fully dressed by the time I reached her with her little cardigan inside out.

After breakfast I piled them all into Edward's car in shock that we were still on time.

"Is dad going to be home to see my play next week?" Grace asked while she sat in the front with me.

"Of course, he wouldn't miss that for the world Gracie?"

"I'd miss it for anything." Jack mumbled in the back.

"Shut up Jack. I wasn't talking to you." Grace shouted throwing her long bronze hair behind her shoulders. "I don't want you there anyway."

"Stop aggravating each other."

"Grace started it, mom." Jack pouted from the back sit.

"I don't care who started it, just please stop it."

"I'm a good girl aren't I mommy?" Hope asked. "I love Grace and Jack."

"Yes baby," I smiled looking at her from my rear mirror. "You are all good, most of the time." I teased pulling up outside the school.

Hope was getting better each time I dropped her off at school. There was hardly a whimper as I waved them all off this morning. I was so proud of her.

All I wanted now was my husband home. I hoped his job didn't keep him away from us for much longer?

**Well, that was a bit of Bella's life while Edward is away. Who wants to hear from Edward next? Hands up if you do ;)**

**Bee xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks! **

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I sat watching Seth and Paul. How the fuck was I going to make them see this was a good idea? They didn't have any family commitments. They lived only for the band.

Paul had children dotted all over the place but didn't give a fuck. He paid their allowance funding them through school but was no father to any of them. I could never understand that. How could he choose not to be in their lives? My children were the fucking air I breathed and Bella was my sun.

Seth was still the player of the band. He never stayed with a woman long enough to make any roots. It was just Jazz and me who were the family men. Well, Jazz who would soon know the joy children can bring. I wanted that life for him and my sister so much.

"So, come on what is this meeting for?" Seth finally asked while I looked at Jasper. "This silence is scaring the shit out of me."

"I want to take some time out of the band." I blurted out watching Paul choke on his beer.

"You can't leave the band, Edward. You're the lead singer, without you we don't have a band." Paul was stressing already.

"I don't want to leave the band. You're not listening to me. I said I wanted some time out."

"How much time out?" Seth asked.

"A year," I watched their faces. I really couldn't read them.

"Does Garrett know about this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you guys first." I muttered truthfully.

"I agree with Edward." Jasper responded to the silence. He really was my best friend in every way. He always had my back. "I think a year out will be good for us."

"Yeah, for you two." Paul complained. "You have your wives and family. We are at the height of our fame. Why the fuck do you need a year out?"

"I need to be with Bella." I replied firmly. I wasn't going to budge on this. I wasn't leaving Bella alone with the fear of that mother fucker making parole.

"You see her all the time." Seth looked confused. "You knew what this job entailed. When you and Bella got married she came on tour with us. . ."

"That's not an option now Seth, and you know it. Our children are all at school now." I interrupted.

"That's not my problem, man. You are the lead singer, without you this band doesn't work. Garrett wants another world tour. That's mega bucks. I am not willing to hold out for a year. What if after a year you want another one? This band is my life, Edward. I can't do it." Seth swigged his beer looking at Paul.

"I agree with Seth," Paul replied. "Maybe after the world tour we can talk about it but we are on fire at the moment. A year out would cripple us. We have a month off from next week. Isn't that enough?"

"No," I was losing it. "What if we worked on a new album? I know you guys all wanted to work on new material. We could take a year out to come back with a new sound?" I could see their minds working. Paul had always wanted to put his own stamp on some of our music. I could tell he was finding it difficult to say no. "Jazz and I would let you have complete control over some of the songs." I smirked watching Jasper choke.

"Bull shit." Paul laughed. "Why do you need this time off so much, Edward? I can see you are desperate."

"Alex might get parole." I whispered. I knew I had to tell them. It was my only hope to make them understand.

"Volturi?" Seth asked surprised. I nodded. "Why didn't you fucking say?"

"It's not just because of Alex. My children are growing up so fast. I don't want to be the dad that comes home when they are fast asleep. I want to be in their lives. I need to be with my family." Seth and Paul could hear the longing in my voice.

"Is Alex really getting parole?" Paul asked worried. "That fucker is insane. How is that possible?"

"Jane has friends in high places it would seem." I muttered.

"We still don't know for sure. Alex may be turned down." Jasper patted my back. "Can you see how important this is too Edward. You know what Alex did to Edward and Bella last time. He will be after their blood now. Edward has to put his family first and so do I." I smirked at Jasper knowing he was meaning _I _was his family too. "You guys need to think about this because this isn't going away. Eclipse need to take some time out."

"We will talk about a new album but I want to do some live shows before we think about taking any time out." Paul replied looking to Seth who agreed. "We have been away from the stage for too long. We need to think about the fans as well. I know you care about your family but without the money from the band who do you intend to keep them safe?" Paul had a point. I was stuck between a rock and I hard place.

"As long as you guys will think about it." I smiled. It was a start I didn't think I would get this far in one day. "I know I am asking for a lot but I have already given you fifteen years of this band. Either way I will be taking time off. I just wanted to give you a choice. We either take time out or I leave." I had to make them realise how important this was too me. Either way I was spending a year with my family.

"Don't be like that, man." Paul winced. "We want to help but this is a tuff decision."

"I'm just being truthfully with you."

"How might Alex get parole anyway?"

"His sister has filed for his release under mental reasons." I looked down at the coaster on the table spinning it round with my fingers. I didn't want to talk about the mother fucker. Alex had tried to take everything from me ten years ago. I was glad Bella and I had taken him down but I wasn't stupid. I knew Alex wanted my blood and my Bella. He wasn't getting fucking either.

"Give us time to think about it." Seth replied getting up with Paul. "It's a lot to drop on us, Edward. We have never taken time out before."

"I know guys. Just think about it please. I don't want this to turn into a fight." They nodded walking off.

"That didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Jasper laughed opening a beer for me.

"Well, how did you think it would go?"

"I thought it would turn into a blood bath . . . but, Edward, letting Paul and Seth have rights on the music? Are you insane? Do you want the album to sell?"

"It might be good for us. Jazz, we have been together in this band for fifteen years. It might be good to mix it up a bit. Like you taking more lead locals too."

"That's your job." Jasper looked sternly at me. "Alex won't get to her, Edward. Don't let him do this again. He took your life for a whole three years. Bella is your wife now. He can't touch her. You don't need to give everything up to keep Bella safe."

"I really wish I could believe you Jazz, but you know that's not true." I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"Do you wish you hadn't told Bella?"

"No, she needed to know. When she became my wife I promise never to keep secrets from her . . .ever. Not after the last time." The first time I had seen Bella in our cottage. The day I'm sure we conceived Grace. I lost her that time by secrets and lies. Never again would I do that.

"How is she coping?"

"Bella is scared shitless. She has been having nightmares. I really didn't want to leave her. She really needs me at the moment. I hope this photo shoot doesn't take too long tomorrow."

"You're a professional. You will be in and out within an hour. You know they only go for two shots." Jasper laughed downing his beer. "Hot broody Edward and hot broody Edward."

"Funny," I laughed getting up to go to my room. I wanted to call Bella it was late she would be going to bed soon.

"Is this you telling me goodnight?" I breathed in relief to be able to hear her sweet voice even if it was only on the other end of a phone.

"You know I can't sleep unless I hear your voice, love." It was a true fact. I knew I would have a restless night without her body close to mine.

"How was your day?"

"Slow." I moped playing with the string on my guitar.

"That doesn't sound good. Did you manage to bribe your other band mates?"

"Um . . .sort of."

"That doesn't sound good, Edward" Fuck, why could she read me so well even on the phone?

"It's a work in progress. Trust me, love. I have got this covered." Either way I would be with her. If Alex was released I wouldn't leave her side until I knew that fucker was back where he belonged - in prison.

"Grace and Hope were playing the piano together this evening. It was so cute. I wish you could have seen it."

"Bless them. I can just imagine how sweet they would have looked." I sighed putting my hands through my hair, annoyed. I was missing so much already.

"I think that alien game is rotting our sons mind too." I had to laugh. Bella worried too much about Jack. "Seriously, Edward. He was going 'DIE, DIE'. I mean it's meant to be a child's game."

"He is just being a boy, Bella. It's natural."

"Do you think you will be home tomorrow?"

"I have the photo shoot at nine. As long as they get the snaps that they want. I can't see why not."

"How many half naked girls will you be posing with . . .actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"You know those photos are long gone now. I'm in my thirties, Bella. I don't pose with half naked girls anymore. . . .Unless you wanted to make me an offer. I reckon I could cope with a private session just with you." I teased getting turned on at the thought of Bella in a tiny bikini.

"That could be arranged." Bella used her sexy voice. Fuck me, my dick stood to attention just thinking about how hot my wife was.

"I'll call you after the photo shoot. I love you. Night sweetheart." I sighed knowing I couldn't keep her on the phone all night. She had to be up early to get the kids ready for school - alone.

"I love you."

"Kiss my angels for me. Tell them I'll see them tomorrow. Hopefully."

"I will." Bella sighed before she hung up. I would be home tomorrow. This photo shoot better not over run.

oxoxoxox

"Wonderful photos, Edward." The photographer called as I collected my things. "You really are a pro."

"I have been doing this for a while, now." I laughed checking my phone. I would be home in a matter of hours. I was really hoping to be able to pick the children up with Bella at 3pm.

"Your car is here Mr Cullen." Dale the head of my security called over to me. I just nodded shaking the photographers hand as I left.

I was half way down the corridor with my body guards when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Edward. Edward, wait." Kate smiled looking as lovely as ever. She must have been on a shoot herself. "I thought it was you." She beamed hugging me. "It's so wonderful to see you. It's been years."

"You're looking well."

"So are you." Kate licked her lips looking at me from top to bottom.

"That's what married life does for you." I laughed.

"I still can't believe you are married. What is this world coming too?" Kate giggled.

"Bella and my children are my everything."

"She was always the one wasn't she?" Kate smiled putting her hands on her hips. I just nodded smiling like a school boy. "I did wonder what was going through that mind of yours at times when we were together. You were so quite like something was missing."

"It was Bella. We had a difficult start but I wouldn't change a second. It made me love her more."

"Don't," Kate scolded. "You broke my heart when you finished with me. You Edward Cullen are a hard man to get over."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kate. I did care about you."

"I understand. When you have found the one nothing else matters." Kate beamed.

"I take it from that smile on your face you found the one."

"I really did. He takes my breath away."

"I'm happy for you." I smiled looking at my watch. I really needed to get going if I wanted to make it in time to pick the children up with Bella. "Sorry to be rude but I really have to run, Kate."

"No, go ahead. I just wanted to say hello. It's been too long. We should all get together. I never had the pleasure of meeting your wife."

"Well, you did kind of but she wasn't my wife then." Kate just nodded remembering as I walked away with my security.

When I got to the airport I was shocked to find Emmet waiting for me.

"Please don't tell me its bad news." I winced watching his face. Emmet coming to see me in person wasn't a good thing.

"There has been a development in Alex's case." Emmet replied with concern. "I'll tell you once we are on the plane."

"You're coming to Seattle with me?" I asked confused. Fuck, was it that bad?

"No, we are going to London. You need to see your father in law." Shit, this _was_ bad.

I had to lie to Bella, telling her Garrett had organised some extra photo shoots and interviews but promised I would be back the next day. My heart deflated as I heard her painful sigh. She was missing me as much as I was her.

"Promise me you will try and make it home tomorrow?" Bella pleaded.

"I promise, love. I'm so sorry."

"This is your job Edward I understand but it doesn't stop us from missing you like crazy."

"I love you Mrs Cullen."

"I love you too. Please hurry up and come home."

"I promise." I whispered as the call ended.

"You're really not going to tell me anything. Is it that bad?" I asked Emmet downing my third whiskey as we took our seats on the private jet.

"I just don't want to repeat myself." Emmet looked stressed as he poured himself a drink.

"He's getting out isn't he?" I whispered going for another drink. Emmet pulled the bottle away.

"That's not going to help, Edward."

"It numbs the pain. I already know what you are going to say."

"Charlie will want you sober. I need you sober."

"Just tell me Emmet. Has his parole been granted?"

"Yes." Emmet poured me another whiskey as I put my head in my hands. Why did this keep happening? Why couldn't that fucker stay where I put him? I guess money could buy you anything.

"The mother fucker," I clenched my fists in anger. "Are you sure?"

"The source confirmed everything. I have doubled Bella's security Edward. She will be fine."

"Who have you sent? No new guys . . .please Emmet, don't say . . ."

"Edward, would I do that to you? I have sent every guy I trust with my life. No new faces until I have checked them out . . . relax. They are safe." Emmet relaxed my panic.

"Sorry," I muttered running my fingers over my whiskey glass. "I know you would never put Bella and my children in danger."

"I look at them as family, Edward. You are like the brother I have never had. I will _always_ have your back."

"I know."

"I'm not going to lie to you. There is some serious shit going down but we can fight this together. With Charlie's help we can make them and you safe."

"Does your plan involve killing Alex?" Emmet laughed thinking I was joking. I wasn't. I wanted that mother fucker dead. "I'm not joking, Emmet."

"Come on, Edward. Don't stoop as low as him."

"It's the only way I can be sure Bella is safe."

"So you could look her in the eyes everyday knowing you have Alex's blood on your hands? That would mean Alex won." I was pissed. Emmet had a point. I was no murderer not even when it came to crazy Alex.

"What am I going to do?"

"Rest until we get to London. I will explain everything."

"This is going to be the longest flight of my life." I moaned leaning back on my chair.

"We can win this, Edward. We did it once before. We can put him away again." I fucking hoped Emmet was right. Either way this meeting in London was going to be bad. I had the only answer I needed. Alex was getting parole. I need to protect my wife and family with everything that I was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. She rocks.**

**Chapter 6**

"_**You are mine Bella. You will never escape me. You will always be mine."**_

I awoke with a startle, flinching up in bed as I saw Alex once again in my dreams. It didn't matter how much I pushed him to the back of my mind in the daytime at night he would fill my dreams with fear.

"Bella," I jumped holding my chest. Edward was back. He must have crept in early this morning. "Sorry, love. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Edward cooed running his hand through my damped hair as he sat up with me.

"Your home." I beamed throwing myself at him. Edward chuckled as we both fell back onto the pillows. My lips were hard against his before he uttered another word. I moaned running my hands down his bare chest. Had it really only been five days since I last saw him? I felt as if I had been starved for months. Edward groaned as my hands found his hair. I was rolled over. Our lips finally parted and I lay gazing up at the most beautiful man in this world.

"I missed you so much." Edward whispered as his hands moved under my night dress. I arched up to him desperate for contact. Any contact. "I'm sorry I was away for so long. I'm here for a month now. I'm not going anywhere." I moaned in response. His hand slid in between my legs.

"Oh God, Edward." I panted as he slowly touched that magic spot.

"I'm going to make up for being away for so long. Is that okay with you, love?" Edward teased removing the night dress from my body. All I could do was nod as his nose grazed down my neck. Holy fuck, I was about to burst into flames. Were couples with three kids and a ten year marriage still meant to be this hot? I guessed Edward and I weren't like other couples? Thank fuck for that.

"You just lie back. I have a feeling you might just enjoy this." Edward teased as he began to move his lips down my body. I groaned as he reached my stomach knowing where he was headed. I almost came just thinking about it.

My Edward was home and fuck me what a welcome home gift I had.

oxoxoxo

I woke up to an excited little voice. Edward had managed to work his magic last night, when I eventually fell back asleep I had no more nightmares about Alex.

"Daddy," Hope squealed jumping on him. Edward pretended to be a sleep as she shook him. "Wake up daddy. I missed you." Suddenly Edward wrapped his arms around Hope pulling her to his chest.

"I missed you to baby." Edward smiled tickling Hope. She began an adorable fit of the giggles. God, our children laughing was still my favourite sound in the world.

It wasn't long until Jack and Grace ran into our room throwing themselves on Edward too.

"Don't squash me kids." Edward laughed lying back. "I take it you all missed me?"

"YES" We all called in unison.

I left Edward upstairs with the children while I made breakfast. I had my alone time with him last night. My body tingled just remembering his touches. Fuck me, everything about him got better with age.

When my family did come down stairs I was surprised to find them all dressed. How did Edward do it? It took me an hour to get them all dressed in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked kissing my cheek as I finished the pancakes.

"How do you do it?" I asked amazed. "It takes me an hour to get them all ready." Edward just laughed. "How did I win you?" I stood on my tip toes to kiss his lips.

"You know how you won me." Edward whispered. "Just one glimpse of you and I was lost forever."

"I'm so happy your home."

"Me too, love." Edward smiled helping me plate up the pancakes.

We both took the kids to school. Edward was quite on the drive back. I wasn't sure if he was thoughtful or just tired from all the traveling.

"I am just going to call Emmet. I won't be long." Edward began to make his way to his office when I grabbed his hand.

"Is everything okay?" There was something in his eyes I couldn't read.

"Yeah," Edward put his hands through his hair. That was a bad sign. "I just need to speak to Emmet."

"Are you going to tell me about your trip after?"

"Yes," Edward shook his head at me. "No half naked girls were involved, Bella."

"It's not the females that are worrying me." I muttered. Edward kissed my forehead before making his way to his office next to the music room.

I finished cleaning up the kitchen while Edward made his phone calls. My mind was racing. Did Edward have news about Alex? Surly he would tell me. What if he had already been released? I was so lost in thought, I jumped when Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Bella, relax." I could feel his warm breath caress my neck.

"You made me jump." I leaned back against him loving how protected I felt in his arms. "How was your phone call?"

"Fine. Emmet is doing some research for me."

"You don't have to make things up, Edward."

"I'm telling you the truth." Edward turned me round so I was facing him. His green eyes burned my soul.

"Why does Emmet need to do research for you?"

"There has been a development."

"With Alex?" I whimpered feeling my heart race.

"Yes," Edward sighed running his hands across my cheek. "His appeal has been granted. He is moving to Sunnyside Mental Hospital in Florida in two weeks."

"Two weeks!" My voice broke as Edward pulled me close against his body.

"Emmet is going to check the security at the Hospital in two days. We are putting our own guards in there to keep tabs on Alex. He will not be getting out. If that fucker thinks he can fool us in this game of pretending to be insane he is wrong. I am not granting his freedom. I don't give a fuck how much money he has. Alex will not be getting out of that hospital."

"Is that going to be enough?"

"No, but it's a start. Your father is working on trying to get his appeal withdrawn."

"You spoke to my father?" I asked surprised. When did he have the time to do that?

"I saw him actually." Edward smirked.

"Please tell me you haven't been with my father these last few days." I glared.

"He is the only other person who agrees with me that Alex should have got the death sentence."

"I don't believe you. I think you see my father more than I do." I could hardly believe the friendship that had formed over the years between my father and Edward. They both had so much respect for each other.

"They are coming to visit in a few weeks."

"Are they?" I chuckled folding my arms at him. "Nice to see who the favourite is. I haven't heard from my father in a week."

"Don't be like that. I just needed to know some facts. Emmet's source was in London. It was the best way. We all had a really interesting conversation."

"Do I want to know what it was about?"

"I doubt it." Edward winced. "Alex is a very troubled man it would appear." I shuddered holding Edward closer to me. "He only wants one thing." Edward pulled me towards him. I didn't need to be a mind reader. I knew the only thing Alex would ever want was me. "He's not getting it thought Bella. I will protect you with my life. He's not getting within a hundred miles of you."

"Are we going to be safe here, Edward." I whispered. "The power the Volturi family has now, surly if they wanted to they could find us?"

"Emmet is looking into that for us. I have already doubled our security."

"Doubled?"

"I need to make sure you are safe. I haven't quite sorted out my time off with the band. I need to know you are protected while I am away."

"But doubled? Edward, I already have six men who follow me everywhere."

"Please love. Can we just do this my way for a while?"

"What about you? You better have doubled your security as well."

"I have." I didn't believe him. "It's not me Alex wants, Bella." Edward whimpered. There was more in his eyes but I was too afraid to ask what. I could only imagine what Emmet's source had told Edward about Alex.

"We can beat this. We have done it before." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I thought all of this was behind us. That Alex was the past. I don't want to keep fearing I am going to lose you. It almost killed me over ten years ago and now I fear it even more. You are my world Bella. You always have been. I am sick of that fucker thinking he has some right on you. You're _my_ fucking wife. You are the mother to _my_ children. I don't understand how Alex can think he has any right to you. If you _did _belong to anyone you would belong to me."

I smiled touching his face. "I do belong to you." I whispered kissing his lips softly.

"You don't belong to anyone Bella." Edward beamed. "You are your own person."

"Okay, I'll rephrase. My heart belongs to you. It always will." Edward crashed his lips urgently against mine with a moan. I wasn't expecting that sort of response. Before I knew it I was being carried to our bedroom in one swift motion.

oxoxoxo

Edward picked the children up while I checked my emails later that day. I groaned as I read a message from Angela. David wanted me to call him, urgently.

"Mrs Cullen. Thank you for getting back to me so soon."

"Well, I can't have you becoming disappointed with our Service Mr Armstrong." I teased.

"It's good to hear from you Bella."

"This is a business call David."

"What else would it be?"

"I can't come to New York. Angela can but if it has to be me you will have to come to Seattle."

"I'll come to Seattle."

"Are you sure?"

"I know you are a silent partner now and I can't expect the same service as before but . . .well, I have a proposition for you."

"Sounds intriguing."

"I want you to co- write my new book with me."

"Excuse me." I almost choked on my own voice. David Armstrong was the most awe inspiring writer of our generation. He came from a long line of writers. He was a bloody genius.

"You think about it Bella. I am writing the biography of my entire family history. I need someone as strong as me to co-write it with."

"And you thought of me?"

"Who else would I think of?"

"I don't know what to say David." I was speechless. Talk about fucking timing. I knew I couldn't accept the job not with everything going on. It was too dangerous.

"Just think about it Bella. Give me a call in a month or so. I am traveling Europe at the moment. When I get back to America I'll meet you in Seattle and we can talk about it."

"Okay. I'll think about it." I almost laughed.

"You take care, Mrs Cullen."

"And you David."

I was still in shock when Edward and the children got back.

"Mommy, I made this for you and Daddy." Hope skipped in waving a brightly painted picture of a rainbow.

"Wow, Hope this is beautiful." I smiled placing in on our cupboard door with all our other family master pieces. "Did you have fun at school?" Hope just nodded as Jack came up behind her tickling her. None of us could believe just how ticklish Hope was.

My eyes darted to Grace her mouth was in a pout as she looked at me.

"Gracie, are you okay?" I asked. Grace just nodded sadly and took herself upstairs to get changed. I looked at Edward. I read his expression. He was going to tell me later.

"Come on Jack. Get changed and I will show you how to play that guitar riff you haven't shut up about." Edward called. "Take Hope up with you."

"Okay dad," Jack smiled rushing over to give me a kiss first. "I'll race you Hope." Jack called. Hope just giggled running for the door.

"What's up with Grace?" I asked Edward as he walked over leaning against the kitchen counter.

"She had some sad news."

"What?"

"Her best friend is leaving at the end of term."

"Molly?" I questioned.

"No, Adam."

"Oh dear." I smiled sadly. I knew Grace had a little weakness for Adam. Puppy love was so sweet. "Maybe I should go up and talk to her."

"I think you might be right. I really draw the line at my daughter's love life. She is only ten after all."

"She is nearly eleven." I smirked. Edward shook his head at me.

Grace had already got changed when I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey baby," I smiled as she opened the door. "Do you feel like a chat?"

"Has dad told you?"

"Yes, he has." I smiled sadly as I wondered into her room closing the door behind me. "So Adam is leaving."

"Yeah, his dad has got a new job in Hong Kong. It couldn't be more far away."

"I'm sorry baby." Grace clung to me as a little sob erupted from her chest.

"He's my best friend. I'm going to miss his so much."

"You can still write to each other and who knows we may even be able to visit him. Your dad tours in Hong Kong all the time."

"How did you know you loved dad, mom?" Grace looked up at me. God, she was growing up so fast. Was I really about to have the '_boys__'_ talk with her?

"Because I knew I couldn't live without him." I beamed moving her bronze hair from her face.

"I feel that way about Adam."

"Gracie, you are only ten. When you are a little older you will understand love. I know Adam means a lot to you. Love comes in many forms and friendship is one of the greatest ones. "

"I want to write Adam a song like dad did for you. Do you think it's stupid?"

"No, I think it's a lovely idea."

"That way, Adam will always know how important he was too me."

"When did you begin to grow up Gracie?" I sighed "I still remember you as this beautiful green eyed baby in my arms." The green eyed baby I prayed for while I was still with Alex. Thank God my prayers were answered. I couldn't even think about how my life may have turned out if Grace had been Alex's.

"I'm nearly eleven, mom." Grace laughed looking up at me with her big green eyes. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know." I muttered stroking her hair. "I'm sure your dad will help you with your song if you ask him." I whispered. Grace just nodded as I kissed her cheek and got up ready to leave.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Grace called as I was about to walk out of her room.

"Love you too, baby. You will never know just how important you are. You saved your father and me."

"I did?" Grace asked confused.

"When you are a little older, I'll explain." I beamed as I left her alone.

Edward was in his music room with Jack when I walked down stairs.

"How did you get on?" Edward asking tuning Jacks guitar.

"She's okay. We had a nice little chat." I replied walking over to him.

"Please don't tell me our ten year old daughter is in love." Edward whispered in my ear putting the guitar down.

"Puppy love I think." I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist.

"If you two are going to start smooching I'm going to the living room." Jack moaned.

Edward just chuckled against my skin.

"We're not going to start smooching, Jack." I laughed.

"Is that so?" Edward smirked pulling me closer. Jack just huffed as Edward pressed his lips against mine.

"I don't know what you are laughing at." I chuckled as our kiss broke. "You have to help your daughter write a song for Adam so he will never forget her."

I almost rolled over with laughter as I watched Edward's face drop. "I have to help my daughter write a love song?"

"Not a love song – a friendship song." I grinned. Edward just huffed going back to his guitar. I guess no boy would ever be good enough for Grace in his eyes. I knew how he felt.

Why was it, even though I was here safe with my family Alex was still in the back of my mind?

I knew I had to be strong. Edward would keep us all safe but my only fear was knowing just what Alex would do to get to me. None of us were safe. I feared more for Edward than anyone else. Alex wouldn't rest until he destroyed Edward. Alex now had more to try and abolish him with.

I knew a war was heading our way. I could feel it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246, who rocks!**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I sat on the private jet tapping my fingers relentlessly.

"Edward, that is really starting to piss me off." Emmet glared watching my hand.

"Tell me what you know about Alex and I will stop." I challenged. It didn't work Emmet just closed his eyes for the rest of the journey.

I breathed in relief as we touched down in London. I would have my answers soon enough. I looked at Emmet confused as we pulled up outside the Dorchester.

"We are meeting Charlie here." Emmet replied handing me my sunglasses. "Keep your head down. I don't really want anyone to know you are here."

I was lead through the kitchen of the hotel. It was amazing how many hotel kitchens I had seen in the years with the band. It was the only way we could outsmart the fans who wanted my blood well, maybe not my blood, more like my body. A few of the female staff called my name but I just kept my head down. I wasn't here for the fans this time. I was here to help keep my family safe.

Emmet and his security team lead me into a function room.

"Did you want a drink Mr Cullen?" One of the body guards asked me.

"Whiskey and ice would be great thanks." Emmet looked at me disappointed. "I'm still on American time." I added looking at my watch.

I sat sipping my whiskey when Charlie finally walked in.

"Okay Edward what is all this about." Charlie asked walking in. "Emmet has scared me half to death. Are Bella and the children okay?"

"Charlie," Emmet stood up. "Bella's security has doubled no one could get through it. They are all safe."

"How could this happen? The FBI insured us Alex would never be granted parole under any circumstances." Charlie muttered pouring himself a whiskey. I was impressed. It was only ten in the morning and Charlie didn't have the excuse of jetlag like me.

"Something tells me Alex has paid a lot of people off." I glared downing my whiskey as Charlie poured me another one.

"Edward, now isn't the time to get drunk." Emmet stressed.

"I am calming my nerves for what you are about to tell me. Now, get the fuck on with it." I yelled.

"Alright, no need to shout." Emmet shouted sitting down. "Okay, so my source has confirmed Alex will be released in two weeks." I choked on my whiskey. Two weeks, was he being fucking serious? "Alex has become unmanageable. The guy is deranged, he has totally cracked."

"Does it look like we give a fuck?" I looked at Charlie who nodded. "After what he did I hope his has lost his fucking mind."

"He is being transferred to Sunnyside Mental Hospital in Florida." Emmet pulled out the paper work. All I wanted to do was rip it to shreds. Couldn't we just kill this fucker before he even got to the hospital?

"I don't like this, Edward." Charlie looked at me. "Alex could get out. We have to do something to ensure that won't happen."

"I agree Charlie." I looked at Emmet. "I want some of our own men at that Hospital. I don't care how you do it or how much it will cost. I need to know we have someone watching Alex at all times."

"Consider it already done." Emmet smiled. He knew I trusted him with my life. Fuck, he knew Bella and my children were my life.

"I'm already looking into Alex's parole being withdrawn. The FBI must see how dangerous this could be." Charlie spoke to Emmet "Can your source be trusted?"

"You can judge for yourself. He is meeting us here tomorrow." Emmet watched my face drop. I had no idea who his source was but I knew he must have been close to the Volturi family. How else would he have so much information? I was stunned he was willing to reveal himself to us.

"Why is he showing himself?" I asked still amazed.

"He wants to prove he is on our side. Edward, the things Alex has planned. It would make Aro turn in his grave." Emmet replied solemnly.

"When is this source arriving?" Charlie asked.

"Lunch time tomorrow. He needs to make sure he isn't being followed so he is detouring at the moment."

"Well son," Charlie patted me on the shoulder. "Looks like you are coming home with me."

"I can't do that. I'm sure I can get a room here."

"Nonsense. Renee wouldn't speak to me for weeks if she knew I had seen you and let you stay here." I just nodded. I knew Charlie wouldn't take no for an answer. He was stubborn like his daughter.

"What a wonderful surprise." Renee shrieked pulling me in for a tight hug as I arrived at the Swans mansion. "What brings you to London, Edward?"

"The band." I smiled as Monty helped me out of my jacket.

"Hi Monty," I called as he hung my coat up.

"Hello Mr Cullen. How are Mrs Cullen and the children?" I hated Monty calling me Mr Cullen. This guy was the reason I had everything I ever dreamed off but he was back living with the Swans. They were a little old fashioned when it came to staff.

"They are all really good thank you. When you next get some time off you will have to come and visit. I know they would all love to see you."

"I might just do that." Monty smiled going into the kitchen.

"On my, Edward. You get more handsome by the day." Renee smiled touching my cheek.

"Put the lad down Renee." Charlie chuckled.

"How is my girl and my gorgeous grandchildren?"

"They are all good. Hope's settling in well at school. Grace is still acing in all her classes and Jack . ..well, is Jack. Bella thinks he takes after me but I see a lot of Bella in him too."

"We will have to visit." Renee smiled as Monty brought coffee in for all of us. "How long are you staying for?"

"I'm flying home tomorrow night."

"Wonderful. I'll get the cook to make something nice for dinner." Renee was wondering out the room calling Monty before I could tell her not to make such a fuss.

"Don't fight her. Renee likes to spoil you." Charlie laughed sitting down. "You are the son she never had."

"I just don't want to impose."

"You're not." Charlie smiled warmly at me before reaching for one of his cigars. "Would you like one?"

"I'm good, thanks." I took a seat putting my hands through my hair.

"We need to keep them safe Edward." I just looked at Charlie. His face was pained.

"I know."

"Can we trust this source?"

"We have no reason to doubt him. He has helped us for the last few years and to show himself to us tomorrow is a big step."

"What if this is Alex's plan. This source might be working with Alex to gain our trust?"

"I trust Emmet. If he trusts the source . . .so do I."

"I'll be happier once I have met him tomorrow." I had to agree with Charlie. Once I knew who this source was I would rest a little easier.

oxoxoxo

"He's late." Charlie scowled towards Emmet.

"He will be here." Emmet looked at his watch. He seemed a little on edge as he got up talking to one of his men.

"I don't like this Edward." Charlie whispered in my ear. "What if this is a trap. They could be going after Bella as we speak."

"Please Charlie." I winced. I couldn't think like that. I had called Bella last night she was safe. No one was going to get her or our children. "Give him a chance. Emmet will not let us down. He is as much family as you are." Just as Charlie was about to speak the door opened.

I stood glaring at the man walking towards me.

"You have got to be kidding." I called to Emmet is disbelief. "Your source is Demetri?" Why the fuck would Alex's closest friend betray him?

"Edward, hear him out." Emmet called rushing to grab me before I made a swing for this mother fucker.

"I want to fucking kill him. He tried to trace the cottage, Emmet. Have you forgotten that? How can you trust this fucker?" I yelled watching Demetri flinch.

"Sit down," Emmet muttered in my ear. "Would I let you down? Hear his story. If you want to still kill him, I'll let you." I sat back down too pissed to be polite.

"Sit the fuck down and start talking." I glared at Demetri. Charlie was still beside me waiting to hear what he had to say for himself.

"I don't blame you for hating me." Demetri replied sitting down while Emmet poured him a coffee. Was Emmet for real? Pouring him a coffee? I would have burned the bastard.

"Just tell them your story." Emmet sat down next to me smiling weakly. He could see I was pissed at him.

"I know how it feels to lose what you love most, Edward. I know what Bella means to you. You have to believe me. I am on your side. I don't want to be a part of Alex's world. There is nothing there for me anymore."

"Don't you dare say her fucking name. I could have lost Bella because of you." I spat remembering how close he can come to finding our cottage.

"Alex won't stop until he has her." I was up on my seat about to explode but Emmet and Charlie both sat me back down. "After Alex went to Prison everything went quite. Aro made sure all our drug dealings ended. I lead a pretty normal life for a while. I was happy it was all I wanted, a normal life but when Aro died and . . .Jane took over it all changed. She was letting Alex influence her. Before I knew it we were heading all the major drug deals going down. I was her right hand man. I couldn't let her deal with all that shit alone. She had no idea who she was dealing with. As time went on Jane began to love the power." Demetri was playing with his coffee cup unable to look me in the eye. "All she wanted was her brother free. She felt so lonely. He was all she had."

"He's not insane is he?" I asked icily.

"Edward, Alex has spent the last ten years wanting only one thing. He _has_ gone psycho but only for one person. She is all he is thinking about. He wants revenge."

"You're talking about Bella. Aren't you?" Charlie's voice broke as he spoke.

"You need to keep an eye on Alex at all times. I don't think he is planning to stay in that mental hospital for long."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"He's coming after you. All he wants is to bring you down and take back what he believes is his."

"He can fucking try." I snarled.

"Edward, I don't think you realise just what Alex and Jane are involved in. If you thought Alex was dangerous before you have no idea what power he has now."

"He doesn't fucking scare me."

"He should."

I winced leaning back on my chair. "So what the fuck do you think I should do?"

"I think you should take your family as far away from him as possible until I have taken him down." Demetri had such hatred in his eyes it was hard not to believe him.

"You're going to take him down?" I asked surprised.

"I have too before he does any more damage."

"How?" Charlie asked.

"Let's just say Alex won't be leaving the hospital." Demetri looked at Emmet. "Do you have anything stronger than coffee?" Emmet nodded to one of his men who brought the whiskey bottle over. "I know you have no reason to trust me but I have no locality to Alex anymore. He destroyed that." I watched Demetri down his whiskey. He looked lost, as if all the life had been sucked out of him. I remembered feeling that way once. When I thought I had lost Bella forever. "Keep Bella safe, Edward. If Alex ever got his hands on her I don't know what he would do to her."

"Can I trust you Demetri? You're not going to suddenly change your mind."

"You can trust me. I have been your source for three years. My locality is now with you."

"I want to trust you but I'm not sure I can put my whole life in your hands. You have no idea just what Bella and my children mean to me."

"I do Edward." Demetri's eyes were wet with emotion. I was almost too scared to ask him how he knew how I felt.

"Tell him Demetri. It will make Edward and Charlie understand," Emmet called.

Demetri took a deep breath before he spoke. "Alex took my love away too, Edward. She was my life and I knew she loved me but I wasn't good enough for her. She miscarried my child because of the pressure Alex was putting on her. That is the kind of influence he has. Even though he is in prison he still gets inside people brains, manipulating them to do his dirty work. He makes me fucking sick. I don't even recognise her anymore. The woman I loved has gone from her eyes. Do you know how difficult it is to see the one you love every day and know you will never hold her in your arms again? Each time I see her I feel as if I have lost her all over again. I will not rest until that bastard is six feet under where he belongs. He is pure evil." The venom in his voice was easy to hear. How could I not trust him? It seemed he hated Alex as much as me.

The three of us sat talking, drinking the entire whiskey bottle. Emmet was going to visit the Mental hospital with some of his men. Demetri would insure our men would be left to guard Alex when he arrived. It all seemed too easy to me but Emmet told me it was just down to our expert planning. I hoped he was right.

By the time Demetri had to leave I only wanted to know one more thing.

"Demetri," I called as he was about to leave. He turned to me putting his jacket on. "Who was she? The woman you loved."

"Jane." He smiled sadly and I knew my mouth had dropped open. Well, fuck me. I wasn't expecting that but it kind of all made sense now. Alex wouldn't want Jane happy when he was in prison. Alex could play his twin like a fiddle. I had seen that with my own eyes. Demetri was right, Alex was an evil mother fucker.

oxoxoxo

Five days I had been away from my world. I snuck into our room in the early hours of the morning. Bella was fast asleep looking more beautiful than I ever could have dreamed. I got undressed and pulled her into my arms. Finally relaxing as she fell against my chest. I wasn't going anywhere until I knew Alex had been taken care of. I got the impression from Demetri that Alex wouldn't be in the hospital long until he had a fateful _accident_. I didn't ask about all the ins and outs. I was only happy Alex would finally get what was coming to him.

I held Bella for a few hours unable to sleep. I wanted to retrace all her beautiful features. Drown in her warmth. Knowing she was here with me and that Alex would never get his filthy hands on her ever again.

I could feel Bella begin to flinch in my arms. Suddenly she jumped sitting up in bed.

"Bella," I whispered touching her arm. I wanted her to know I was here. She had nothing to fear. It made her jump even more. "Sorry, love. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." I smiled running my hands through her long brown hair.

"Your home." Bella sighed throwing herself at me. I smiled against her mouth as Bella pushed me down onto the pillows. My dick was stood to attention already. The things my wife did to me still. I rolled her over as our lips parted and just took my beauty in.

"I missed you so much." I muttered moving my hands under her night dress. "I'm sorry I was away for so long. I'm here for a month now. I'm not going anywhere." Bella moaned as my hands moved between her legs. I wanted my wild Bella back. I was going to fuck all her nightmares of Alex away.

"Oh God, Edward." Bella moaned as I found her wet core. Fuck me, she was so wet. My mouth began to water.

"I'm going to make up for being away for so long. Is that okay with you, love?" I teased pulling her night dress up her body so I could feast my eyes on her glorious naked skin. All Bella could do was nod as I trailed my nose down her neck. "You just lie back. I have a feeling you might just enjoy this." I smiled moving my tongue down her body. Fuck, I loved her scent. The taste of her skin was driving me into a frenzy. I couldn't wait to find the Holy Grail further down and my Bella was panting just thinking about it. Fuck you Alex, you will never have this. You'd have to walk over my dead body first.

I smiled in the morning realising just how much my family had missed me in five days. Bella and I took the children to school together. I just didn't want to leave her side and she didn't even question the three security men I left at the school. I wasn't taking any chances.

I called Emmet to wish him luck visiting the mental hospital.

I spent the rest of the day with Bella. I knew I had to tell her about Alex's release. She took it better than I thought she would but I could still see the fear inside her eyes.

Something told me Bella knew what we might just have to face but what ever happened we would be united.

I would never leave her unprotected not while Alex still breathed the same air as us. I only prayed that wouldn't be for much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. She rocks.**

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, so where are we actually going?" I giggled as Edward came down looking more gorgeous than could be humanly possible in a dark blue suit.

"It's just dinner with the family, Bella. I wanted to dress up."

"I feel underdressed now." I pouted looking down at my purple dress.

"Have a look upstairs. I might have left a surprise for you." Edward smirked. I raced upstairs to find a beautiful red dress laid out on the bed.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered behind me. "You know how much I love you in red."

"I love it." I replied going to undo the zip of my dress but Edward beat me to it. I trembled as my dress fell to the floor and Edward cupped my breasts with both his hands. "We don't have time for that." I groaned falling back into him. "We are already late."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you." Edward whispered against my neck.

"Yes." I could hardly get my words out. "You were right about me needing to be loved body mind and soul." I smiled turning to look at Edward's shocked face.

"You remember me telling you that?"

"I remember everything you ever told me." I kissed his lips quickly before reaching for my red dress. Edward zipped it into place kissing my shoulder.

"I only said it because I knew only I could love you that way." Edward chuckled against my ear.

"I think I knew that." I breathed turning to wrap my arms around his neck. "Come on, we'll be late. I want to say goodnight to the kids before we go."

"I think your parents spoil them too much." Edward teased as he followed me to their room. "But I'm glad they brought Monty with them. He does make a damn good babysitter." I just hit his chest. Edward thought he was so funny. Was it my fault if each time my parents came it was with a handful of gifts?

Edward and I were only a few minutes late as we entered the restaurant. I was shocked to see my parents had already arrived with Esme and Carlisle. I didn't realise they left before us.

"Here they are." My mother smiled wrapping her arms around us both. "This was such a lovely idea Edward."

"Well, it's been a while since we have all been out to dinner." Edward smiled pulling the chair out for me after I had hugged his parents.

"Sorry we are late." Alice beamed rushing in with Jasper.

"We have only just got here too." Edward smiled.

We all took our seats and began making small chat. Edward and my father talked business. Over the years Edward had invested some of our money into my father's business. Like I said the friendship they now had was staggering.

"Okay," Alice finally chimed. "I can't wait to tell you a moment longer." All eyes were on Alice and Jasper as they held each other's hands looking very pleased with themselves. "Jazz and I are going to have a baby," she sang.

The table erupted with happy cheers and congratulations. I had to fight my way through the crowd to hug Alice.

"I'm so happy for you guys." I called finally reaching Alice for a hug.

"You are going to have to help me, Bella." Alice whispered in my ear. "I'm so scared about the birth."

"Everything will be fine. If it was that bad do you really think I would have had three kids?" I teased. Alice just nodded and the meal continued on an even happier note.

oxoxoxox

"I'm so happy for Alice and Jasper." I pulled the duvet back yawning. It had been a long week.

"I know. It was wonderful news." Edward smiled sliding into the bed next to me.

"They will make wonderful parents." I beamed fluffing my pillow turning to face my gorgeous husband.

"Jasper has no idea what is about to hit him." Edward laughed.

"Their lives will never be the same again. That's for sure." Edward pulled me into his arms and I sighed as I relaxed in his hold, running my fingertips softly down his bare shoulder. "Do you think we should have anymore?" I had no idea where the question came from but Edward froze. I couldn't help but look up at him. His green eyes were warm and adoring.

"What has brought all this on?" He smirked.

"I always wanted even numbers. Four children just feels right. I am thirty three now, Edward. It's not like we have time on our side."

"You really want more?" Edward looked at me in disbelief.

"Just one more." I smiled kissing his lips softly.

"You know I can't deny you anything." Edward muttered rolling us over so he was hovering over me. "I would have a hundred babies with you if that is what you wanted."

"Is it what you want?" I asked running my hands through his hair.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to create another little life with you. You and the children are my life but do you really think now is the best time to think about more children?"

"I'm not scared of him Edward." My voice was so weak I knew Edward didn't believe me.

"You don't have to be strong with me Bella. Alex is transferred tomorrow. I can only imagine how you must be feeling." I tried to hide the tears but they still managed to fall down my cheek. "Love, I wish I could take all this pain and fear away."

"What if he escapes? I can't cope knowing he could be anywhere. We will always be living in fear, looking over our shoulder. - Waiting for him to attack."

"Alex isn't going anywhere." Edward seemed so sure. How could he know that? "You just have to trust me."

"What actually went on when you visited my father in London?"

"Emmet's source met us." I just looked at him dumbfounded. Edward knew who the source was. I was intrigued.

"Can you tell me who he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" I had to think about it before I finally nodded. I wanted to know who had risked their life to help us. "It's Demetri."

I laughed hitting his shoulder thinking Edward was joking but as I searched his eyes I gasped.

"You're not joking?"

"No, love."

"Edward, Demetri would never go against Alex . . ." I was shaking again. Edward pulled me tight against him trying to calm me.

"He would and he has."

"How can you trust him? You know what he did." My voice was as cold as ice. What had Edward done? This was a trap it had to be.

"Demetri has lost everything because of Alex. He took his heart, his life, even his unborn child. He is on our side. He wants Alex's blood more than me. I think he is the only other man in this world who has actually felt the same pain as me. " I froze wondering what he was talking about. Demetri had only ever been in love with Jane. Suddenly the pieces began to fit together of what Edward has just said.

"Jane lost his child?" I questioned more to myself.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked amazed.

"Demetri has always loved Jane. I knew that when I was married to Alex." I whispered. "God, Edward, what did Alex do to them?" I could only imagine the wrath of Alex when he found out his closest friend was in love with his sister.

"I don't know the full story but he said Jane isn't the woman he fell in love with anymore. Her eyes are just as crazed as her brother's."

"How could he do that to his own sister? God, poor Jane. To lose a child. I can't even imagine how that must feel."

"The guy is insane, Bella." Edward rolled over looking up at the ceiling. "Who knows what goes on in that head of his? It would seem Alex can't stand _anything_ he loves being happy."

"How can you be so sure Alex won't escape?" I asked resting my head on his chest. "It will be so easy for him, Edward." My voice was breaking with fear. Why couldn't I be stronger? More like Edward.

Edward took a deep breath stroking my hair before he spoke. "Demetri is planning to take Alex down while he is in the hospital. I don' think Alex will make it through the first month."

I wasn't sure how I was meant to act as those words fell from Edwards lips. Was it wrong of me to feel so relieved? This was a life we were talking about even if it was Alex's. "Bella," Edward touching my face brought me out of my daze. "I didn't want to keep anything from you. I know it's a lot to take in even when we think about what Alex did to us."

"I don't know how to feel about it."

"Just think of it like this. Alex will be out of our lives for good. Try not to dwell on how or why."

"You haven't . . ." I stopped myself in mid-sentence. I knew my husband. Edward couldn't have anything to do with this plan to take Alex down. Edward looked up at me questioning my sudden silence. "It was nothing. I already know the answer." I smiled pressing my lips against his. Edward responded pulling me down on his body.

"No more worrying about Alex." Edward muttered as his lips inched down my neck. "Promise me." All I could do was moan and nod as his hands began to roam over my body.

Oxoxoxoxo

"Back so soon?" Angela smiled at me as I strolled into the office.

"It's been two weeks?" I replied.

"Bella, I can run this firm. You don't have to worry." I sat down knowing she was right. I think it was more a case of me not being able to switch off. When Edward first bought me my business we both put a lot of time and effort into building it up. I guess I was finding it difficult letting go.

"I have an appointment actually. I did email you."

"Of yeah, now you mention it."

"Have they arrived yet?"

"Lauren hasn't said anything. Do you have any more information on who is coming?"

"Nope, but they want my talent to help right their biography. I guess I will find out who they are soon enough." I smiled wondering to my office. God, how long had it been since I had used my office. I had to wipe the dust off my computer and even check what my password was to get into the system. I guess my family really were coming first now and I smiled as I looked at our family photo on my desk.

"Hi love." Edward stood at my door and all I could do was frown at him, what the hell was he doing here?

"Edward, where are the children?" I asked alarmed. I had only left him with them a few hours ago.

"Nice to see you too, love." Edward chuckled walking into my office. "Alice and Jasper have got them. Alice wants all the practice she can get."

"What are you doing here?" I giggled. "I told you I would be back after my appointment."

"I know you did. I have an appointment too." I just looked at him. What was he up to?

"You have an appointment in Seattle." I laughed crossing my arms.

"Yes."

"Where?" I challenged.

"I'm thinking of writing a biography." Edward smiled crookedly at me. He better have been fucking joking.

"Please, don't tell me you are my appointment." I glared. "We could have this conversation at home Edward."

"You wouldn't have listened." Damn him. He did have a point.

"I can't write your biography."

"Why not?"

"I'm your wife."

"It sounds perfect. No one knows me like you." Edward knelt down in front of me taking his hands in mine.

"You don't have to do this. I'm sure Garret knows someone. I could help you look for someone too. I have loads of amazing authors on our books. They would all jump at the chance."

"Bella," Edward shook his head at me. "When will you ever see yourself clearly? I want you. No one could be more perfect." I just smiled as he pressed his lips against mine. "Is that a yes?"

"It's '_I__'__ll think about it__'_," I teased.

"I guess I will have to persuade you Mrs Cullen." I began to pant as he opened my legs. Holy fuck, I was beginning to burn. "I think I could get a yes out of you."

"Edward," I pushed him away with my foot. "We can't do this here. The door is open for a start." Edward moved and closed the door winking at me as he knelt back down in front of me. "Don't look at me with that face." I whimpered as he drew closer with a sex craved look.

"We have had sex in your office before Bella." Edward grabbed my legs once again and fitted himself between them. "I seem to remember you screaming my name out on this desk." I hit his chest as his hands began to wonder underneath my skirt. "Don't you remember that?"

"I remember." I moaned as his fingers skimmed my panties. I knew any minute he would pounce. I held my breath waiting for his magic touch when instead a knock came at my door.

Edward sighed getting up slumping down onto my black leather couch while I pulled my skirt back down.

"Come in!" I called once I had straightened myself out.

"Mrs Cullen . . ." Lauren almost began to hyperventilate as she spotted Edward sat on my couch. He didn't come to the office for these exact reasons. His groupies were everywhere. Some it would seem worked for me "Oh my . . . Hello Edward." Lauren tucked her hair behind her ear blushing.

"What was it Lauren." I asked snapping her out of her daydream. Most of his fans had that kind of reaction, especially the first time seeing him in flesh. I had been the same. I couldn't breathe right for weeks and he was just a sexy green eyed barman then.

"Sorry Mrs Cullen . . . .Angela asked me to let you know your appointment hasn't turned up yet."

"Oh, he has." I smirked looking at Edward. "Thank you though Lauren." I smiled as she rushed off. "Give it thirty seconds and Angela will walk in." I sighed. I was right as Angela wondered in.

"How did you get past security Edward?" Angela teased as she hugged him.

"I own that security, Angela." Edward laughed. We stayed for a little while catching up. I was glad Edward didn't bring up his biography. Angela would have signed me up straight away and set a publishing date.

oxoxoxox

"Are you angry with me?" Edward asked later that night after dinner. Alice and Jasper had just left to go back to Esme and Carlisle's. The children were already fast asleep upstairs.

"No," I smiled touching his face.

"You just seem quiet."

"Alex has been in that hospital for five days Edward." I whispered beginning to fill the dishwasher.

"You promised you wouldn't worry."

"What if Demetri doesn't take him down. What if he gets out instead?"

"Emmet has four of our men watching him. If anything happens we will be the first to know."

"I'm sorry I can't be strong like you." I whimpered. "I'm trying. I really am."

"Sweetheart, everything is fine. I am here. You are safe. We all are." I really wanted to believe his words. "Come on its late. We can finish clearing up in the morning." Edward scooped me into his arms in one swift motion.

"Are you ever going to stop sweeping me of my feet?" I giggled as he carried me into our bedroom.

"You know how much I love holding you in my arms, love." Edward set me down while he went into the bathroom.

I clung to Edward all night trying to fight the nightmares back. Not once did Edward release his hold on me. He was keeping me safe even in my dreams.

I was startled in the middle of the night to our phone rang. I rubbed my eyes watching Edward as he answered.

"Emmet, slow down." Edward yawned stretching. Suddenly he froze looking at me as he listened to whatever Emmet was telling him. "Okay Emmet. How bad is it?" My breath caught as I waited for the phone call to end so I could know what the fuck was going on. Did I need to grab my family and run or was this the news I had been waiting for?

**What a cliffy?**

**Bee xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks.**

**Chapter 9**

I was quietly sobbing, fearing the worse. Edward put his hands through his ruffled hair staring at the phone. My heart was racing as I watched him turn round to place both hands on my face. Oh God, please don't tell me Alex got out. _Please._

"Bella," Edward cooed. "Don't cry, love."

"Tell me Edward." I begged.

"Alex . . .is . . .dead." I crashed my body against his, feeling euphoric that the past really was behind us. How was I meant to react? I tried to push the pain from my head and just concentrate on the future. We were finally free.

Edward was such a humble man. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. He hated Alex with every inch of his body but I knew he would never wish death on anyone if it wasn't their time. "There was a fire. Alex was trapped inside." Edward looked at me. "We should be fucking happy right?"

"We both never wanted him dead. We just wanted justice. Unfortunately Alex created a lot of enemies."

"What a way to go." Edward sighed getting up to get a whiskey I suspected. I smiled as he came back in with two glasses. "I think we need it." I just nodded as he handed me a glass.

Fuck me, Alex was dead. I had nothing left to fear. I sat looking in my husband's deep green eyes knowing he was thinking the same as me. Today was a new day. The day were could carry on in our perfect little world. Free from fear and full of never ending blissful love?

oxoxoxoxo

I was nervous. The last time I had seen Demetri was when I was married to Alex. I was worried all the memories would come flooding back.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward squeezed my hand in his while we waited in the Florida hotel. Emmet was tapping his pen looking at his watch.

"Is he late?" I asked.

"He is always late." Emmet replied getting up to look out the window.

"Don't mind him." Edward whispered. "He is just stressed about Rose." I just chuckled knowing he meant about Rose's period being late.

"So Emmet," I smiled as he sat down. "Rose told me a few things while we were out for lunch yesterday."

"Did she tell you she might be pregnant again?"

"She might have." I tapped my fore head pretending to think back to yesterday. "We did talk about a lot of things."

"Is she pissed with me? I kind of reacted badly about it."

"I think she understood in the end. It's just about timing. Edward would probably have reacted the same way at the moment." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. Okay, maybe he wouldn't have but I was trying to make Emmet feel better. "I think she wants to do a test tonight when you get home."

Emmet was about to reply when the door finally opened and Demetri walked in.

He hadn't really changed much in the ten years. He looked slightly older but that was it. I shuddered trying to push the thought that I was looking at a murderer. He had his reasons but it still made me feel sick that he could end a life. What gave him that right?

"Sorry . . .I know." Demetri replied taking his jacket off. "I had to make sure I wasn't being followed." Suddenly he noticed I was in the room and his mouth fell open. "Bella?"

"Hey," I smiled weakly as Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella wanted to be here too. This is closure for both of us." Edward replied as Demetri sat in front of us.

"I'm just shocked to see you. Are you sure you want to hear all this?" All I could do was nod as Emmet poured Demetri a drink. "You look good Bella."

"Thanks." I blushed a little leaning back into Edward.

"So are you going to take us up on our offer?" Edward asked sipping his whiskey.

"Was it a serious offer? I can't believe you would want to help me. I know you don't agree with what I did."

"I don't, you're not a jury. It wasn't your decision but I am not willing to go down with you if any of this comes out." Edward spat.

"You know I didn't kill Alex for you. It was _my_ revenge."

"I know you killed Alex for your own reasons but in doing that I can't hide you have also saved my whole life. People will talk." Edward pulled me even closer as I rested my head on his shoulder. I knew Edward felt as dirty as me becoming involved in this but we needed to make sure nothing would come back to us. "I want to give you a chance of a new life."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes you damn fool," Emmet interrupted. "You know what would happen if any of this came out. I still can't believe you went through with it. You fucking idiot."

"No one will ever be able to trace me. No one suspects I started the fire. I hadn't been in contact with Jane for months until the funeral. It's not like you guys had anything to do with it. I only told you to put your minds at rest. . . . . I'm not sure I can take your money and run though. I need to be near . . . .Jane."

"I can understand why you would want to stay close to Jane." Edward turned to smirk at me.

"It's difficult to switch your feelings off even when Jane thinks she no longer loves me."

"I know what you mean. Bella never left my mind either." I knew I was blushing as Edward and Demetri conversed.

I sat in silence as Emmet and Edward asked questions about Alex's fateful day. Edward kept stroking my back as I flinched at some of the details.

Demetri had ensured Alex was locked in his room before setting fire to his block. Alex was a high risk patient and was luckily given a room of his own. He had probably died of smoke inhalation but his body was too burned to be sure. Some of the guards walked away with minor burns. By the time the fire brigade arrived it was too late. Alex was announced dead at the scene. The accident was linked to a faulty wire connecting the electronic doors that kept Alex a prisoner. Demetri had thought of everything. Nothing was going to come back to him.

"I held Jane in my arms for hours after the funeral. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. To hold her knowing I was the one who had caused her this pain." Demetri downed his whiskey. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her but I have no regrets. I have set her free this way."

"You have set us all free even if I don't agree with how you did it." Edward replied. Demetri nodded and stood up. "What will you do now?"

"I will try and keep as close to Jane as I can. It won't be easy, she doesn't trust anyone anymore."

"I think this is where our arrangement must end." Edward replied firmly.

"I think you are right. We have no more use for each other. What's done is done. I have to live with the choices I made." Demetri shook Edwards hand and Emmets before turning to me. "I'm sorry Bella. I never knew what Alex had done. I would never have stood by and let him do that to you. I thought I was tracking you because you had run off with Alex's child to be with Edward. He lied to everyone. It wasn't until the FBI arrested him and Aro stepped in that I realised just what he had done. Please don't hate me for what I have done. I just wanted revenge for everyone Alex has ever hurt."

"I don't condone what you did but I can understand the hurt that pushed you. I just want to get on with my life Demetri. I never want to hear _his _name ever again."

"I understand Bella. You will never have to see me again. Today I start a new chapter of my life. Just be happy." I smiled weakly as he put his jacket on and left.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Emmet sighed. "I feel so fucking dirty. I could never be in the mafia, that's for sure."

"You would be too fucking soft for the mafia." Edward chuckled.

"Hey, I have saved your ass a number of times. I'm not sure what's scarier. All this shit or your groupies," Emmet glared. "I still have the scares from that one groupie. You remember. The one who had knives for nails."

"Don't be such a pussy. She wasn't that scary." Edward laughed. I knew they were trying to relax me and to be honest it was working.

"Not that scary? You hid behind Jazz while you watched me wrestle her." I couldn't help but snigger.

"You boys have all your fun on tour." I smiled as Edward took my hand.

"You should have seen her Bella," Edward laughed. "Emmet was almost out wrestled by a girl."

"That was no _girl_." Emmet yelled as we made our way into the lobby. "Did you guys want to come back to mine and Rose's place?"

"I think you may need to be _alone _with Rose remember."

"Oh, fuck. Yeah." Emmet said a quick goodbye and was gone.

Luckily Edward had been thoughtful and booked a room at the hotel. I laughed watching the receptionist almost have a heart attack as Edward checked us in. He usually let his security do that but he seemed in a playful mood tonight.

"Is the bed big?" Edward asked the poor girl while she was swiping his credit card.

"Um . . . .y . ..yes. I believe so Mr Cullen." The poor girl didn't know where to look as she handed him his card back.

"Can you send some strawberries and champagne up in about an hour please?"

"Certainly." The receptionist smiled handing him our key.

"Oh . . . and some cream." Edward added wrapping his arm around my waist. "And it's not for the strawberries." I hit his chest as he winked at the receptionist. She looked as if she was about to combust and shot a jealous glare my way.

"Was that really necessary?" I chuckled as we walked into the elevator.

"I was just having a bit of fun."

"That poor girl," I muttered shaking my head. Edward smirked pushing me against the wall. What was it with us and elevators?

"Don't you like the idea of me licking cream off your body? I think we have a good reason to celebrate tonight." I moaned feeling Edward cup my breasts over my top. I had to squeeze my legs together to try and stop myself from losing total control. "Stop fighting it Bella. This is an elevator. You know how horny they make me." Edward began to undo the buttons on my jeans.

"I think we are nearly at our floor," I panted trying to push his hand away.

"I'll just press the emergency stop button. Either way, my hand in going down . . . here." I almost growled as his hand slipped straight inside my panties. Fuck me, how was he still able to do this to me. I was a yearning mess. "Always so wet for me," he muttered attacking my neck.

"Edward, I . . .Oh, God . . . YES." I was lost. I didn't care who walked in on us. I was having far too much fun with my husband and his magic fingers. The fireworks began to build fast and as I fell. I clung to him screaming his name. I hadn't even noticed Edward stopping the lift until I fell down from my orgasm.

"Fuck, I love elevators." Edward snarled against my neck. I couldn't speak I was still blissfully aware of my whole body tingling. "Come on. Let's get in the hotel room."

The lift door opened just as I had fastened my jeans back up. Edward looked at me smugly.

The cocky bastard. I would get him back later.

Our belonging had already been delivered to the room. Edward smiled as I went straight for the phone. He knew I was calling home. I put the children on loud speaker so we could both speak to them. God, they were so cute on the phone, fighting over who spoke to us first. Grace had given her song to Adam, he loved it. Edward rolled his eyes at me. Jack had won the talent contest playing his guitar. Hope was just adorable asking what time we would be back because she missed our kisses and cuddles. There were goodnights and kisses all round before the call ended.

"How gorgeous are our kids." Edward smiled moving my hair away from my neck to plant hot kisses across my collarbone.

"V . .very," I just about got my word out as Edwards hand crept inside my top, fondling my breasts over my bra.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Edward groaned. "I want to make love to you all night long. Is that okay with you, love?"

"Fuck, yes." I panted, turning to attack his mouth with mine. Edward groaned as I pushed him back down onto the bed. I made quick work of his shirt almost ripping it open in an animal fashion. I let my tongue trail over his perfect chest loving the grunts that escaped his lips as I moved lower down his body. I ran my hands over the bulge in his trousers. Edward began muttering my name in worship. Just as I unbuttoned his jeans, licking my lips in anticipation the door went.

"You have got to be fucking kidding." Edward snarled.

"It must be the champagne." I whispered. "Don't get up. I'm not done with you yet. I'll get the door." Edward smiled crookedly at me as I jumped off him to get the door.

I let the waiter in and tipped him as he placed the champagne, strawberries and cream down.

"I can't believe they delivered the cream as well." I chuckled opening the champagne while Edward just lay on the bed watching me. He looked so fucking beautiful with his shirt hanging out and that come over here and fuck me look on his face.

"I'm Edward 'Rock God' Cullen. I get whatever I want." Edward teased.

"Is that so?" I smouldered over to him handing him a glass of champagne.

"You know it is." I just smiled wondering around the room noticing his guitar was leaning against the wall.

"Do you ever go anywhere without this." I giggled picking it up.

"I never know when you might need to be serenaded." He teased sipping his drink. "You look so fucking hot clutching that guitar." Edward groaned as I pretended to play it. Over the years being married to rock God I had learned a few cords.

"Can you show me how to play that riff you were teaching me again?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"You really want a guitar lesson now?" Edward looked wounded. "I thought you weren't done with me yet?"

"There will be time for that later." I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a man. "We need to drink the champagne first anyway." Before I knew it Edward was pressed behind me. Fuck me, I had never had a lesson quite like this before as he moved the hair away from my neck so he could peer over my shoulder. He took hold of the guitar in my hands pressing his body even harder against me. I could feel his erection against my back.

"You have to treat a guitar like a woman." Edward whispered against my neck. His hot breath was turning me into a wet mess. "You have to seduce her so she will play the right cord for you. You can't rush her. It's all about taking time to know how to play her inside out." I wasn't even holding the guitar now as Edward began to attack my neck. He so wasn't playing fair. "You need to hold the guitar if you want to play it Bella." Edward chuckled against my neck. All I could go was groan as he gently bit my neck. It was on fire now, with total lust. I only wanted one thing. I took the guitar from his hands putting it by the side of the bed. Edward was still behind me as I felt his hands go under my top again. I arched back to him as he lifted the top from my body cupping my breasts over my bra as he continued the assault on my neck.

"You feel so good." Edward breathed unhooking my bra. I turned around to crash my lips against his. Our tongues were frenzied, as if we couldn't get close enough. I made quick work of his trousers this time, slowly grinded against him as he moaned my name.

In a swift motion a moment later I was on my back while Edward pulled the jeans from my body. We both lay looking at each other as our naked bodies touched. Fireworks were filling me to the core. After ten years how lucky were we to still have this. A fire that I knew would burn between us for eternity.

"I love you Bella." Edward beamed kissing my lips as he pushed into me. I clung to him as we began our dance. A dance that we now had practiced to perfection.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted me up to push in deeper. I wanted more and more with every thrust he gave and as we both collapsed over our cliff I knew I had nothing left to fear. No one was going to take my family away from me. Edward was here with me as he always would be and that only spurred me on even more. Before I knew it Edward was lay underneath me, while I was like a wild animal claiming him over and over again.

Who knew a new sense of freedom could make you that horny but that's how I felt - free from the fear. I could love Edward until my dying day and never have to pay a price for it.

Life could not have tasted sweeter.

**Famous last words or is the worst really over?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246**

**Chapter 10**

Edward and I were back to the content loving couple we always had been. It only took a few weeks after our meeting with Demetri for me to bounce back. Alex was my past in every sense of the word. He was gone and would never be coming back.

"Maybe we should hire a gardener," Edward's voice was strained as he used all his force to pull the over grown rose bush from the ground.

"You'll want a cook and cleaner next." I called trying to lift a bag of compost.

"Bella, I'll do that." Edward shouted. "It's too heavy for you."

"It's okay," I used all my strength to pull the bag over. "Anyway I thought you wanted our cottage to be a normal life. Normal people don't have gardeners, cooks and cleaners."

"Okay, you have a point, love." Edward huffed wiping the sweat from his forehead. Was it wrong that Edward covered in mud and sweat turned me on?

We had a few homes dotted all over the world but our cottage was our family home. We wanted the children to grow up as balanced as possible, without all the splendor money can bring. If I had had the chance to grow up that way I was sure I would have seen what was in front of me the moment I saw Edward in Twilight. It wasn't that I was angry with my parents for my upbringing. They gave me everything but I didn't really understand what life was all about until I finally realised I would get to keep Edward forever. My husband had changed me so completely in the years we had been married. Life wasn't about money and power. It was about love, intrusting yourself to one person. One person you knew you couldn't breathe without. Edward was my air and every day he made me feel like the richest woman alive. Not because he was a rock God who earned millions a year.

Edward had given me three things money could never buy. - Three beautiful angels who made my life worthwhile.

I helped Edward pull the white rose bush from the ground laughing a little as he cursed at it. He really hated gardening.

"You better not be laughing at me." Edward frowned giving up on the bush. "I think I need to saw the roots a little."

"Would I laugh at you?" I giggled.

"Just pass me the saw." Edward rolled his eyes at me. "This fucking rose bush is not getting the better of me." I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or me. Edward cheered triumphant as the bush finally came free.

"I can't believe how easily you are pleased. You call yourself a rock God. If only your fans could see you now."

"That's it." Edward dropped the bush and I screamed as playful Edward chased me round the garden.

I darted around the children's climbing frame trying to escape my punishment.

"We have to pick the children up in an hour." I panted racing round the climbing frame as Edward almost caught me.

"You are mocking my gardening skills." Edward smirked. "You should know better than to bruise my ego Mrs Cullen."

"I love you gardening skills." I chuckled as I moved to fall straight into his arms.

"And still you mock me." Edward whispered as I felt his fingers crept down my back. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward chuckled removing some leaves from my hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Edward muttered pulling me closer to him. I knew why he was saying this. His month off was almost over. From next week he was back to full band duties.

"We can." I pressed my lips against his, running my hands into his wild hair. "Distance is nothing. I told you we will always be here waiting when you get back."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I know." I sighed stroking his face. "I love you just as much."

"Six weeks promoting is going to kill me." His eyes were weak as his hands flittered through my hair.

"It's your job. You love it remember."

"I do but I love my family more."

"Just think how Jazz is feeling. Now Alice is finally pregnant it will hit him too being away from her."

"But Alice can visit whenever she wants. We have the children to think about." God, did he have an answer for everything. I was trying to make him feel better.

"We can have lots of phone sex." That got an almost smile from him. "You can live chat with the kids every day." Finally, a small smile. "At the weekends I could take the private jet and we could all visit if you're not too far away."

"Every weekend?" Edward beamed. "It's only Europe after all."

"I will try."

"That might make it a little easier." Edward sighed kissing my forehead. "I'm a pussy I know."

"You're not. I understand, totally. I don't want you to go but it's your duty Edward."

"God, you are an amazing woman. Have I told you that?"

"Not today," I teased. Edward responded with a fierce kiss that made me go weak at the knees before I knew it I was in his arms being carried into the house.

oxoxoxoxo

"So how are you dear?" Esme asked offering me one of her homemade cookies. "I haven't had a chance to catch up with you. Is Edward all ready for his trip?"

"Almost." I muttered taking a bite of the cookie I had picked.

"It gets harder each time he has to leave doesn't it?" Esme knew her son well. "It must be difficult. They are all growing up so fast."

"He wants to take a year out of the band. He has been battling with Paul and Seth for weeks."

"I thought as much." Esme mused. "I thought he seemed a little distracted when you came over for lunch last week."

"I'm worried he will do something stupid, like quit the band, if he doesn't get his way. I can't let him do that. Eclipse is a big part of his life, even if he seems to have forgotten that for the time being. If he gives it all up he will soon realise."

"I don't think he would make any rash decisions without talking to you first." I hoped she was right.

"Did he tell you he wants me to write his biography?"

"Yes," Esme sipped her coffee studying my face. Oh my God, she actually thinks I should write it. I could tell by her face.

"You think I should write it don't you?" I asked amazed.

"Well, you are the only person who knows him inside out."

"How would I find the time? The children need me." Why was I always trying to find an excuse?

"You know Carlisle and I would have them Bella. It's not as if it would be a permanent arrangement. But if you needed to join him at any point while he was away to work on the book we would look after the children."

"I know that but I really don't think I am the best person for the job. I mean I'm kind of a little . . . biased when it comes to Edward."

"Aren't we all?" Esme smirked.

"I have had another proposition from an amazing author." God, why was I telling Edward's mother this. "David Armstrong wants me to co-write his family's biography with him."

"Armstrong?" Fuck, here we go. "As in Marcus Armstrong?"

"Sort of. It's his son David." Esme was thoughtful for a while so I finished my cookie and coffee while she gathered her thoughts.

"That is a massive opportunity. His family have quite a history." I knew that and up until a few weeks ago I had thought it was impossible to even consider working with him but situations had changed dramatically in the last few weeks.

"I know. I'm having lunch with David in Seattle next week to talk about it."

"Does Edward know?"

"Not yet. I have nothing to really tell him until my meeting with David."

"How does it feel to be in demand? You are an amazing writer yourself Bella."

"I'm not sure about that Esme." I smiled as I heard her front door open and the sound of my family.

"Did you see the size of the fish dad?" I heard Jack called excited. "I thought granddad had hooked a shark."

"It was a whopper." Carlisle laughed.

"It was so slimy." Grace came into my view with Carlisle. She rushed to put her arms around me and then Esme. Jack soon followed. Finally my eyes met with Edward and Hope who was asleep in his arms.

"She has had a busy day." Edward chuckled at Esme and me.

"Edward dear, put Hope upstairs. The bed is still made." Esme smiled. "Come on kids, who wants brownies?" Jack and Grace both called in unison and giggled as Edward yelled too before taking Hope up stairs.

"Why is dad such a big kid nanny Esme?" Grace asked munching on a chocolate brownie.

"Because he has never grown up." Carlisle answered.

"Like Peter Pan?" Jack asked.

"Who are his lost boys then?" Grace asked.

"Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper of course." I teased. "They are all big kids." Jack and Grace were still laughing when Edward came into the room.

"What's all this giggling about?" He asked coming to my side wrapping his arms around my waist while I was still sat on the kitchen stool.

"Your Peter Pan dad." Jack laughed.

"And Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper are your lost boys." Grace added.

Edward just looked at me. "It's their way of saying you're all big kids." I muttered.

"I can't argue with that." Edward laughed.

"I'm glad you agree," I muttered as I felt his lips on my hair.

oxoxoxo

"Stop thinking about tomorrow." I ran my hands over his chest as he sat up in bed. Not wanting to watch his troubled eyes for another second.

"It's easy for you. You're not the one leaving in the morning." Edward sighed wrapping his arms around me so he could nestle into my chest.

"It's six weeks." I replied. "Plus the children and I should be able to visit as least two of the weekends."

"That still means I have four weekends without out you all. Not to mention the week days."

"Where has your inner rock God gone Edward?" I teased hitting his chest. I knew he hated to leave us but I had never seen him this glum before. "We're safe now." I all but whispered. We hadn't spoken about Alex since Demetri, there was no need but I could sense Edward's protectiveness as he held me. "It's all behind us Edward."

"I can't change a habit of a life time Bella." Edward looked up at me. Fuck me, his green eyes were burning with love. "I know he's gone, but the memories haven't." I knew what Edward meant. I had those memories too. Three years Alex and my selfishness had kept us apart.

"I never did apologise for how I treated you." I whispered. "I know no other man would have put up with what I did to you."

"Bella," Edward winced but I put my fingers to his soft lips to silence him.

"Let me finish, please." I pleaded. Edward nodded giving in. "I never deserved your love back then. I put you through hell. I was so wrapped up in what I believed was my destiny. Money and power was all I knew. I never realised just what you meant to me until it was too late. I wasted all those years by not seeing what was in front of me. Even as my sexy barman you were everything. The rest is just a bonus." Edward's lips began to move up my neck clearly my words were affecting him. "I don't want you to fear you are going to lose me Edward. For the last ten years I haven't left your side. Surly by now you must realise you are never going to be rid of me." I let out a small moan feeling his hands moved under my nightdress to cup my breasts. "Eclipse is a big part of your life to. Don't think I don't know what is going on in that head of yours."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Edward muttered against my neck as his hands slowly manipulated my breasts. God, it was difficult to try and get my point across. Edward knew exactly what he was doing.

"Fuck, please let me finish what I am trying to say. "I moaned as he finger tips made contact with my nipples.

"I don't think I need to hear the rest." Edward chuckled pulling me across his lap so I was straddling him.

It took a great amount of effort to remove his expert hands from my chest but somehow I did. Edward pouted as I pushed his hands back against the headboard. I was still straddling him and could help but notice his desire.

"You need to listen to me Edward." I replied firmly. "If you left the band what would you have?"

"You and our family." Edward smiled trying to attack my neck again but I moved away, shocked that I was right. Edward was thinking about quitting.

"You have that anyway." I scowled.

"Don't you want me around all the time?"

"Only when you have really thought about what that means." I smiled kissing his lips.

"You don't want to write my biography either do you?" I had no idea where that question came from. I hit his chest annoyed.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"I thought you would jump at the chance of working with me." God, his pout was really getting to me. If he did it one more time I was going to pounce and kiss that pout away.

"You have no idea how tempted I am." I confessed.

"Say yes then." Edward pleaded. Fuck, I was really losing it as he hands griped my hips.

"I need time." I touched his bare chest beginning to pant. This was our last night together for a while and I was kind of wasting it.

"So you are going to consider it?"

"Yes," I chuckled at his eagerness. "Maybe we should stop talking." I smouldered inching further down his body.

"What did you have in mind instead?" Edward all but snarled as I rubbed against him.

"I think you should make love to your wife Edward," I whispered. He gave in with a groan.

I had to savour this night it would be weeks until I got another like it.

**Are we ready to see what Rock God daddy gets up to with the band?**

**EPOV in next chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to me Beta NeeNee246. She rocks.**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

'_Find your inner rock God Edward_'.

I could still hear Bella in my head as I stepped off the private jet. I was so fucked, we had only been apart for eight hours and my heart was already aching for her.

"Suck it up, man." Jazz hit my shoulder handing me my sunglasses. "Time to do your thing – Rock God." I could hear the screaming fans as soon as my feet hit the tarmac. "My, they seem extra . . . crazy today." Jasper joked as the wire fence began to shake from the thousands of girls trying to break through. We were all pushed quickly into a black car before the frenzy got any worse.

"How the fuck do they find us. This airport is meant to be private?" Paul laughed as the car became bombarded with girls as it pulled onto the road. "Damn, she was hot." Paul commented as a girl lifted up her top to show her bare breast which had my name written on them. Fans - Like I said 'crazy'.

"We need to tour France more often." Seth muttered looking out the window. "The chicks are so hot here."

"Can you guys stop thinking with your dicks for a least one hour?" I moaned rummaging in my pocket for my phone.

"You are calling Bella already?" Seth whined. "You are so fucking whipped."

"I told her I would call her once we landed." Paul took the phone off me. "If you want to keep the use of your hand you better give that fucking phone back." I snarled.

"Make me Cullen." Paul smirked going to put in down his trousers. The fucker was dead. I pounced grabbing him in a playful head lock.

"If that goes anywhere near your dick I'm not talking to you all day." I yelled as we wrestled in the car.

"Children," Seth interrupted us. "We are here." I looked up to see the car had pulled around the back of our hotel.

"Give me my fucking phone Paul." I laughed. He handed it back to me with a huff.

"You are such a fucking girl." He muttered getting out the car.

I speed dialed Bella and waited impatiently for her to answer as I followed security through the kitchen of the hotel.

"Hey," Bella answered "Have you landed?"

"Yeah, I'm just going through the kitchen at the hotel as we speak."

"Any insane fans tried to attack you yet?" Bella teased.

"A few," I chuckled.

"Try and have fun Edward. You used to enjoy it remember."

"I know." I sighed as I heard screaming coming from behind me. Fucking fans, they got everywhere. "I have to go love."

"I'll text you. I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed, hanging up just before I was almost crushed in the foyer by screaming groupies.

Half an hour later I was in the safety of my room. Dale the head of my security had just left to secure the entire hotel floor. It seemed a lot of the fans had been tipped to which hotel we were staying in. I suspected at least half of the guests were probably fans.

Jasper was next door. I wondered out onto my balcony. Noticing he was out there too.

"You okay man?" I asked, leaning over the barrier to his room.

"I'm worrying about Alice." He sighed. "I don't know how you fucking did it. It is driving me mad."

"Bella will look after her." I smiled. I knew Bella would ask Alice to stay with her and our kids. That was my wife all over, always thinking about others.

"I know but the baby hasn't even been born yet and I am already missing them. We need to get this time off Edward. Not just for you but me too."

"We will work on it Jazz, it just takes time." I looked at my watch knowing we had to meet Garrett in the bar. "Come on Garrett will be waiting."

"Great I can hardly wait." Jasper muttered. Money had changed Garret and not in a good way.

Garrett was over an hour late. I lost count of how many whiskeys I had drunk by the time he appeared in our private bar.

"Here are my boys. Damn, you guys are looking good. The month off has clearly done you all some good." He smiled grabbing a drink and lighting his cigarette as he sat down. "So here is the schedule." Garrett passed the schedule around. I groaned inwards at all the press interviews. I hated interviews. "We need to really sell your greatest hits album. We should get a good sell out tour if we promote this the correct way. Heidi will be your PR contact for the entire tour." I groaned inwards. Heidi was the biggest flirt I had ever known. It didn't matter how many times I told her I loved my wife she still went after my ass every time we were alone. "Edward, you have a photo shoot first thing tomorrow. The rest of the band will meet you after that." All I could do was nod.

"When does Heidi fly in?" Seth asked. He was after some. He knew Heidi was always a sure thing.

"Late tonight." Garret replied looking at me. "I need to go over the set list for the unplugged shows next week as well."

"That has already been done." Jasper butted in before I could speak.

"And I want to change some of the songs." Garrett glared. "I am the manager. I am allowed."

"Whatever." Jasper muttered quietly that only I heard.

Garret downed his drink looking at my hand before he left. "Wedding ring off, Edward. How many times do I have to remind you? Jasper always takes his off without me telling him." He glared. "You know your fans don't want to hear about how fucking perfect your marriage is. They need to believe that they could have you. It's what drives them crazy thinking you are available even though you are married."

This was why I hated being away from my family. I had to pretend my life wasn't perfect.- That I was a bad boy, who could possibly play away from home with the right girl. Like that would ever fucking happen. Bella was the one and only woman for me.

The only time I had ever really been able to show the public what Bella meant to me was at my life time achievement award. Garrett allowed me to open my heart to Bella knowing the show wasn't televised.

I huffed pulling the ring off my finger. It didn't come easily almost as if my body wouldn't let it go. I slowly placed my heart safe inside my wallet with a sigh.

"Anything else?" I scowled at Garret who was smirking at me.

"No, that's it. Make sure you are ready by 6am in the morning. You have an early start."

"Does that mean we get to stay here and drink tonight?" Seth grinned.

"As long as you don't overdo it. I don't want the hotel calling me saying you are making trouble again."

"Would we," Paul put his hand over his heart. "We are good boys."

"These two are," Garret pointed to Jasper and me. "You two, I often wonder might need help." Jasper and I couldn't help but hold back a snigger. "Just be good boys. Heidi will see you all in the morning." With that Garrett left.

Paul and Seth drank themselves stupid in the bar. They started inviting some lucky fans into our private bar by that time I had had enough.

"You're not staying to party with us Edward?" One of the blondes pouted as I began to make my way to my room.

"Not tonight." I forced a smile as I raised my eyes to one of the security guards who helped me through the crowd of greedy hands.

I fell into my bed wondering what Bella and our children were doing. I was already counting down to the weekend they would visit. Paul was right I was so fucking whipped and I didn't give a shit.

oxoxoxo

"Good morning sunshine." Heidi grinned as I opened my door.

"Heidi, its only five am." I glared watching her lick her lips looking at my bare chest.

"I just couldn't wait to see you." She teased touching my chest. I pulled away instantly. "You get sexier by the day Edward. Your nakedness really turns me on. "

"I'll meet you by the car in an hour." I huffed closing my door.

"Did you need me to scrub your back in the shower?" I didn't even respond it would only make her worse.

Heidi was leaning against the car as I wondered outside with my body guards. Her long blond hair was in tight ringlets. I almost snorted at the tight black dress she had pulled herself into so her cleavage was almost under her chin. Would she ever get the message?

"So we are heading to rock life first for your photo shoot. We are meeting the rest of the boys at lunchtime for your TV interview for French today." Heidi winked at me holding her pen in her mouth sucking hard.

"You do realise the only woman who can ever turn me on with a pen in her mouth is my wife." I chuckled. "When are you going to give up?"

"I love the chase."

"Even after nine years?"

"It's just who I am. You and Jasper are tough cookies to crack I have to admit. You'll both fall one day."

"When you fall in love Heidi you will understand." I smiled pulling my phone out as it beeped. I sighed reading the text.

**You better not be having too much fun without me Mr Cullen. The kids send their love and can't wait for web chat later. B xxx**

I smiled, quickly replying before the car came to a stop.

**How could I have any fun without you? I'm still getting phone sex later right? E xxxx**

I was out of the car making my way into the studio when Bella finally replied.

**Is that all you think about? Clearly you found your inner Rock God? B xxxxx**

**You do things to me Bella. It doesn't matter how many miles are between us, all I see is you. E xxxxxx**

I could imagine how those words would make her smile as she read them. They got me a quick reply as well.

**God I love you. Speak to you later. B xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was about to reply when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Ready to do your thing, hot stuff?" Heidi smiled showing me into the photo studio.

Two hours later I was all done. I even had time for a quick shower at the hotel before I had to meet the rest of the guys.

The TV interview was pretty funny. None of us had an idea what the presenter was saying. She thought she was speaking English but she clearly wasn't. When Seth told her she had a nice pair of breast she didn't even bat an eyelid. By the end of the interview I was in a fit of laughter. The fans loved it all which was the main thing. We played a few acoustic songs from our greatest hits and were met by a huge gathering of females as we tried to leave the building.

It could get shit scary at times with our security. The hysteria that seemed to bounce off some of our fans was astounding. These girls were crazed and after my blood, if not more.

"What a day." Jasper slouched down on a couch in the bar as I bought four beers over. "That interview was the funniest thing I have ever seen. You were actually snorting by the end of it Edward."

"It wasn't as funny as the time Edward thought you were cheating on his sister." Seth roared with laughter. "I thought Edward was going to kill you."

"How was I to know she was the wedding planner? Jasper never told me he was asking Alice to marry him." I complained looking at Jasper with a huge smirk on his face. "Who hires a wedding planner before they ask the girl anyway?"

"You should have known I would never cheat on Alice." Jasper swigged his beer shaking his head.

"I did apologise to the wedding planner." I added, which got another roar of laughter from Paul and Seth.

"I should think so . . . you called the poor woman a money grabbing fucking whore." Jasper laughed. Fuck, did I really. That was harsh, no wonder I got a slap in the face.

"Where did Heidi go anyway?" Seth asked looking around.

"To the other side of the world hopefully." I muttered under my breath only Jasper heard me and smiled.

"She is with the press talking about our upcoming tour." Garret called. What the fuck? What fucking tour. No dates had been discussed me. I thought it was up for discussion.

"What tour?" Jasper asked before me.

"Your greatest hits tour silly." Garret helped himself to a whiskey before sitting with us. "It's going to be phenomenal. We are going to take it worldwide. I know I should have told you sooner but boys the venues I have booked are mind blowing. Heidi confirmed Malan this morning."

"Worldwide?" I glared trying not to sound as pissed as I was.

"Nine months to be exact." Garret smiled downing his drink. "We are going to make a fortune and that's even before all the merchandise."

My year off seemed to be slipping further and further away. How was I going to get out of a world tour? Now that Alex had been erased as a problem I knew Bella and our children were safe but it didn't stop the ache of wanting to be with them all the time.

"When did you decide all this? You do know my wife is pregnant and due in six months. You should have told us first." Jasper was the first to snap which surprised me. He could usually keep his cool.

"It's not my fault you decided to knock your wife up Jasper." I flung for Jasper pushing him down, knowing he would explode on Garret if I let him.

"Don't be a fucking dick head about this Garret." I glared still holding onto to Jasper who was panting with anger. "I'm not happy about this either."

"When are you ever happy Edward?" Garret roared. "I have had to deal with this shit for years. I think I preferred you when you had no heart and fucked around. At least then you weren't controlled by a fucking pussy." I lost it this time grabbing Garret by the shirt.

"That fucking pussy gave you this band." I spat as Seth and Paul tried to pull me off Garret. "Never forget if it wasn't for Bella you would have nothing. We would all have nothing." I let him go pushing him back. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey as I walked past the bar. I needed some fucking air.

The kept walking until I found myself on the roof of the hotel. I looked out watching the city below me. Taking my bottle of whiskey with me I sat on the wall feeling lost. I wanted my family. I wanted Bella.

"Do you have a light?" I asked one of the security guys who had followed me to the roof. I didn't class myself as a smoker but after today I needed one.

"Sure Mr Cullen." The guy smiled handing me a cigarette and lighting it for me. "Tough day?"

"You could say that." I exhaled taking a deep puff of my cigarette.

I sat in silence for hours just watching the world go by sat on the roof of the hotel. The world all looked so small from up here. And for once I wished I could be part of it. Fuck, I'd even take my bar job back at Twilight if I knew I wouldn't be mobbed by females every night.

My family were half way around the world and if I didn't do something soon I feared I might become the father whose children hardly remember him. A world tour would take be away from them for almost a year. I'd miss so much I could hardly control my sob just thinking about it.

I could feel in in the pit of my stomach. My days working for Garret were numbered. He had crossed the line this time. Either he would have to go or me.

Fifteen years I had given to Eclipse was it so wrong of me to finally want some time for myself. After all Bella and I had been through, we fucking deserved it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks **

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I had just wished my children good night over the fucking internet. How wrong was that? I should have been there to read them their bedtime story and tuck them all in before slipping into my bed next to my wife.

Where was I instead? Sat back on the fucking roof wondering how the fuck I was going to sort out Garrett.

Garrett had apologised for his outburst to Jasper and me but I didn't believe him. He had never really taken to Bella after we got married. When he realised she was my whole world and that I would have gladly given up _everything_ for her I saw the loathing in his eyes.

I was his money maker. Garrett knew without me he didn't have a band but I wasn't prepared to be a pawn for him any longer. The band had made him a very powerful man but with the power came greed.

"You are up here again. The car is waiting. Our flight leaves in an hour." Jasper called as he wondered up onto the roof.

"Have you noticed how peaceful it is up here?" I muttered offering him some whiskey from the bottle I was drinking.

"If Bella could see how much you are drinking she would go nuts."

"I'm not going to tell her . . .are you?"

"No," Jasper laughed taking the bottle out of my hand to swig some back. "What are we going to do about Garrett, Edward? This tour is insane. We haven't done a nine month tour in over six years. Fuck, I'm not even sure I have the stamina for that."

"Do you ever think Garrett's time managing the band might be running out?"

Jasper shook his head swigging another mouthful of whiskey. "You do realise he won't go without a good pay out."

"I'll give him whatever he fucking wants but this world tour cannot happen. I don't mind doing it in stages but not for nine months none stop."

"I do agree with you man, but Garret has been there from the start. We owe him a lot."

"I know that but I think we have out grown each other. Garrett seems to think we are still these young guys, who he can control, he is wrong."

"What are you planning Edward?" Jasper asked as I took another gulp of whiskey. "Whatever it is you need to make sure Seth and Paul are in on it."

"I know," I breathed jumping off the wall.

I sat in the private jet comforted to know I only had two more countries to visit until my family would meet me in London. At least Bella would help me make sense of all this mess.

Oxoxoxo

It had been a long two weeks. I was sat in my hotel room strumming my guitar just counting the hours until my family would arrive.

I had lost track of the interviews and photo shoots I had been in.

Being a Rock star wasn't quite like the hype the papers made it out to be. To be honest some days just fell into one another and as far as traveling the world. It was difficult to see the world when you were either trapped in your hotel room or trapped in some studio attending interviews with the same questions over and over again. The only time I ever felt free was on stage. That would always be my happy place with the band.

I could hear the squealing before they even reached my door. My heart jolted at the sound of my children. I rushed to the door to see all three of them charging down the corridor towards me. I dropped to my knees just in awe of my three angels. As they collide with me I wrapped my arms around them.

"Dad, daddy. We missed you so much." All three were mumbling clinging to me.

"I missed you all too." I smiled looking up as my goddess slowly strolled down the corridor. Fuck me, she looked amazing. Bella had curled her hair in long soft ringlets. She was in a tight fitting blue dress that clung to that perfect body of hers effortlessly I was actually drooling.

"Hey," Bella breathed standing in front of me. I was still on my knees. It was where I belonged in front of vision like this.

I got up from knees as Bella threw herself at me kissing my lips. I moaned holding her tighter. Fuck, this was what it was all about. - Bella and our children.

"I missed you so much, love." I whispered into her hair.

"Daddy," Hope tugged at my shirt. I looked down at my little angel picking her up. "I made you this." She beamed holding a picture up.

"We made you this too Dad," Grace added showing me a photo frame with a new picture of all of us. "You can leave it by your bedside every night so when you wake up we are always there to greet you." I knew a tear had come to eye as Grace spoke. "Dad, you're crying." Grace asked concerned.

"I just love the gift Gracie," I smiled stroking her hair. "Thank you." I whispered to my family.

I led my family into the penthouse. The first few hours were spent talking, catching up on everything I had missed. Grace had got the lead in the school play while as Jack had been sent to the head masters office for fighting. Maybe Bella was right. The PlayStation might have go for a while. Jack was clearly taking the man of the house while I was away too seriously. Hope was still enjoying school but it was clear she was missing her daddy. She had hardly left my arms since she arrived.

"So how is it all going?" Bella asked once we had put the children to bed later that night. Alice and Jasper had just left to go back to their room as well.

"Slowly," I pulled her down onto my lap resting my head against her neck. "Garret has planned a world tour."

"So the year off isn't going to happen then?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"It will, love. I have been talking to Jazz and well . . .I think it's time Garret moved on."

Bella just looked at me with her big brown eyes boring into mine. "Garret has been with you since the start Edward. You can't do that to him. You guys are his life." Bella was too humble Garret would never speak of Bella this way. It only angered me more and made me realise he had gone too far organising this world tour behind our backs.

"Bella, things aren't as peachy as you think. We have been fighting with Garret for months."

"When you say we do you mean you and Jazz?" I nodded. Why did my wife have to know me so well?

"I'm sick of living this lie. I can't even wear my fucking wedding ring when I'm with the band. How stupid is that. I just want people to know the real me."

"Is that why you want me to write your biography?" I looked up at her looking sheepish. Fuck, she knew me too well. Bella had to write my book. No one else ever got me like her.

"Yes," I muttered attacking her neck with kisses.

"No you don't" Bella giggled squirming out of my hold. "We are talking about this first."

"I haven't seen you in weeks don't you want me?" I pouted hoping it would work.

"I want you . . .trust me." Bella swallowed hard as her eyes roamed over my body. "I just want to talk about this now. I'll do a deal with you."

"A deal for what?"

"I'll write you biography if you agree to let me work with David Armstrong first." I knew my face had dropped. I remembered him from Bella's award night. He had eye fucked her all night. No way was I agreeing to this. "Before you start it will only be for two months and David has agreed to work with me from home."

"Work from home?" I didn't mean to raise my voice.

"It seemed like the best idea. With you touring around with the band it will be easier."

"I don't want him in our home Bella." I knew I was losing it. The fucking green eyed monster was surfacing as I clenched my fists. Bella just crossed her arms glaring at me. "I don't want some other guy at home with _our _children while I'm away."

"Edward Cullen," Bella put her hands on her hips. She looked as if she was about to explode but fuck me she looked so sexy. "Have you heard yourself? David won't even see the children. I didn't mean our home. We will be working from my office. When I said _home_ I didn't mean literally. I meant I wouldn't have to travel the globe like last time. " I was such a prick.

"Sorry love," I winced. "I guess I am still a little jealous of any guy that gets to spend time with you." Bella smiled walking over to me. She melted into my arms digging her fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but moan. The softest touch made my body yearn.

"I'm flattered but you Edward Cullen are the only man I will ever want." I was panting as Bella pushed me back on the bed and slowly crawled up my body. "And anyway," Bella smouldered slowly undoing my shirt. "After I have finished helping David I am all yours. I'll write your book with you Edward." Fuck, I had forgotten that part. "I'll be at your beckon call." My dick was twitching as she rubbed against it. I was losing the will to think clearly. "I guess I will have to join you on tour for a while for research. The kids will be able to join us on their summer holidays. I think it could really work." I could vaguely understand what she was saying as her lips ran down my bare chest. "Would you like that Edward? Having me on tour with you while we write your biography?"

"Yes," I panted as I felt Bella fingers undo my belt. Bella was muttering other things to me but I soon became lost in pure pleasure as my wife did things to me that drove me insane with lust and love for her.

When I awoke the next morning I stretched to find the bed empty. Had I dreamt everything last night but as I heard the shower running I knew I hadn't.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked Bella as she wondered out of the bathroom in a towel and wet hair. My dick stood to attention. She was fucking perfect.

"You looked really peaceful," Bella smiled kissing my lips. I could help but grab her towel pulling her down on top of me.

"Edward," Bella giggled as I tried to undo her towel. "The children are awake next door. Alice and Jasper are amusing them."

"It's your fault, no one sound look this sexy in the morning." I muttered against her neck almost opening her towel before Bella batted my hand away.

"Behave. You still haven't told us what we are doing today."

"I'm taking you all to the zoo." I smiled as Bella looked at me. "I have booked the entire zoo for us."

"And you think my parents spoil our children." Bella laughed. She had a point but I hadn't seen them in three weeks.

oxoxoxo

"Why does the lion look so sad dad?" Grace asked munching on her candyfloss.

"He's not sad, just sleepy." I grinned. "Come on the tigers are down there."

"Race you Grace." Jack called already sprinting off.

"Careful you two," Bella called after them. "This was a wonderful idea." Bella took my hand in hers while Hope was still holding my other.

"I know, even the sun has come out."

"I wished we weren't going to my parents for dinner." Bella whispered in my ear. "I just want you to myself."

"I could fake on illness." I teased.

"Don't tempt me." Bella chuckled. Watching Jack and Grace with the security guys. "I thought Jasper and Alice would have come."

"I think Jazz just wants some alone time. It's been kind of hard for him."

"I can imagine. Alice hasn't been her usual chirpy self either."

"I'm still going to ask Paul and Seth about dropping Garret." I blurted out.

"Hope come and see this. The tiger has had cubs." Grace skipped over taking Hope hand in hers.

Bella sat on the bench looking at me.

"I know you don't think it's a good idea Bella." I breathed sitting next to her. "But this isn't just about the tour. None of us are spring chickens anymore. Garret would have us working until we were ninety if we let him."

"I just think it's wrong to drop him after what he has done for you."

"He's a rich guy. He will find another act I have no doubt in that."

"You don't think it's a little underhand?"

"No, I can't be that person anymore. There was a reason I wanted you to write my biography. I want it to be able to tell the whole truth. I want people to know just what you mean to me. How this bad boy image is just a lie. I want them to know the real me." Bella's eyes were wet with moisture. I touched her face kissing her lips softly.

"And I thought you couldn't get any more amazing." Bella whimpered against my lips.

"When we write this book it won't please Garrett but I don't care. I want everyone to know that no one could ever steal me from you and the kids."

"Okay," Bella smiled against my lips. "I trust your judgement. I'll back you in anything you do. You have really been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"I really have, love. I want you and the children. I have had fifteen wonderful years with Eclipse but I think now is the time to start to slow things down. After the world tour I'm going to talk to Seth and Paul. But either way I will be leaving the limelight for a while." Bella threw her arms around my neck. I knew this was what she had wanted for a long time but she would never tell me that. She knew what my music meant to me, it had been my life until Bella walked into my world. "I take it you finally agree with me." I chuckled against her hair.

"Yes," Bella sobbed.

"So if we look at is as we only have one more year being apart and then . . .well we can be the family we always talked and dreamed about."

"I love you." Bella whispered kissing me fiercely before we got up to join our children.

The weekend went far too fast for my liking. Why was it when I wished the week away it seemed to drag? But when I wanted time to slow down before I knew it I was kissing my family and sister goodbye knowing I had to wait three weeks until I saw them again.

My heart sank watching them leave. I couldn't even go to the airport to see them off because I had a sound check before our acoustic set later that evening.

Bella kissed my lips one last time. I wrapped my arms tight around her not wanting to let her go. I knew all our fear was behind us but this angel was out of my reach for so long, even now in so many ways she seemed like a dream.

"It's just three weeks." Bella smiled unwrapping herself from my arms. "And just think we are writing your book in less than three months." I forced a smile at that but knowing she had to work with David Armstrong first made me a little insane. I knew men still wanted Bella. She was a goddess but I knew I was the only man who could ever claim her heart. I was just a bit of a caveman. When it came to guys who made it obvious they liked Bella all I wanted to do was tell them to keep their fucking dirty hands off my wife. I guess Alex Volturi had made me that way. Thank God he was one less man to worry about now.

"I love you." I called as I watched Bella leave with the children. "Make sure you call when you land."

"Don't I always." Bella's smile melted my heart. "Don't get into too much trouble Edward."

"I'll try not to." I grinned as I watched my whole world disappear into the elevator.

**So cute, I love Edward and Bella family time . . .So Bella is writing Edward's book. Yay!**

**What do we think of this David Armstrong do we trust him?**

**If only you knew what I have planned *Wicked laugh* ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks.**

**Chapter 13**

It had been almost two weeks since I had got back from visiting Edward and my feet had barely touched the ground. I was so lucky to have Edward's parents nearby. They were so much support when Edward was away.

Once I had accepted David Armstrong's offer I was thrown into research.

David was stranded in Italy so I started a lot of the research myself. I knew I would grow as a writer from this experience but if I was truthful I couldn't wait to get this book over with so I could begin Edward's.

Just the thought of being able to spend months with him made my heart feel like it was doing cartwheels. I would be going on tour with him and get inside that mind of his. Not that I didn't already know his deepest fears and desires but the thought of being able to talk openly about all of them really excited me. Edward wanted his biography to be the truth and my heart swelled knowing that included just what I meant to him and our children.

It never bothered me about the persona Edward had to fake for the band. I understood he had to have a bad boy imagine but never once did I worry that any of the press around him was true. I knew I was the only one in his heart. The only woman he wanted. I would never doubt that.

"David is on the phone for you." Lauren called as she came to my office door. "Did you want me to take a message?"

"Please," I smiled holding up all the mountain of paper work in my hand. Lauren smiled skipping off.

"You need to take a break." Angela commented walking in. "I might tell Bex you are working too hard."

"She wouldn't listen to you. She is a work horse like me." I grinned. Bex was my editor who also worked for Cullen Publishing. She lived in New York but practically lived on her laptop and blackberry.

"I just think you want to get this book finished so you can start on your next project."

"What are you trying to say?" I laughed

"Three months with that Rock star husband of yours God, Bella I don't know why you didn't tell David no."

"Edward has loose ends to tie up first. I need to be sure he is really ready to bare the truth." I sighed. I wanted to help Edward with that but I knew he would have to work that out alone.

"I can't wait. That book is going to be epic."

"That's what Bex said."

"She would, she gets ten per cent." Angela chuckled going back to her office.

After six hours in the office I decided to take the rest home with me. I was missing my angels and knew I could carry on with the research once they had gone to bed.

"MOMMY," Hope screeched as I entered the play room. Esme was painting with her and I didn't care that I became covered in paint as she ran into my arms.

"Hello baby," I cooed lifting her up.

"You're early," Esme smiled walking over to hug me.

"I was missing the kids." I smiled holding Hope closer. "Where are Jack and Grace?"

"In the music room," Esme smiled looking at Hope like there was some sort of secret.

As soon as I heard the music floating down the hallway I knew Jack and Grace weren't alone in the music room. Edward was home I was sure of it.

I put Hope down on the floor as I opened the door to see my beautiful husband sat at his grand piano with Grace and Jack as they played the river flows in you.

"Hi love." Edward smiled turning in his seat.

"What are you doing home? You're not due for another three days." I asked walking over to him.

"Seth has broken his hand. So the last two sets have been postponed. I didn't need any other excuse to come home."

"Do I want to know how he broke his hand?" I laughed as Edward stood up pulling me into his arms.

"He was showing off to some girl. I told him he wouldn't be able to lift a whole crate of beer in one hand." Edward laughed pressing his lips softly against mine. It was a sweet welcome home kiss but I knew I would get more later when the children weren't watching.

"Is he okay?" I asked once our lips parted.

"Yeah, he just needs a few weeks to rest." I leaned into Edward's hands as he caressed my face. "I'm so happy your home."

"Me too love." Edward sighed turning back to Grace and Jack who were still playing the first verse of the river flows in you. "Aren't they sounding good?"

"Amazing," I smiled kissing both Grace and Jack on the head while they played.

"Why don't you two catch up? I can watch the children," Esme smiled walking into the music room. "I could take them out for an ice cream if they wanted?"

"Ice cream." Jack stopped playing. "Can we, please."

"Please dad?" Grace pouted.

"Go on then." Edward smiled looking at me.

I had a shower while Edward and Esme got the children ready. An ice cream soon turned into a sleep over at Esme and Carlisle's. Edward's parents really were the best. I was sat in my dressing gown towel drying my hair at my vanity desk when Edward walked in.

"Hope wants us to feed the ducks tomorrow when we pick them up." Edward grinned leaning against the door watching me.

"I think we could arrange that." I smiled looking at him through the mirror. I could see his eyes roaming over my body. My dressing gown hand loosened slightly revealing my left leg to his lust filled eyes.

Before I knew it Edward was pulling me up into his arms crashing his lips fiercely against mine. I didn't even notice him pulling at my dressing gown until it fell to the floor.

"Fuck, I've missed you." Edward groaned pushing me back until my legs hit our bed. I could hardly speak as his hands crept down my body making me shudder with pleasure. "I think more baby making is needed don't you love?" Edward cooed in my ear as he pushed me down onto the bed. "We only have three weeks until the tour rehearsals start so we should get all the practice we can don't you think."

"God, yes." I groaned as his magic fingers began to take me to heaven and back. My research could wait. I had far more important things to do . . .like make love to my Rock God husband.

oxoxoxo

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked lay across his chest the next morning.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked turning to look at me.

"Did Seth really break his hand?"

"Yes, you know what a moron he is."

"Did you talk to Garrett about the tour?" I could feel him flinch a little in my arms. "Does he know I am writing your biography?"

"He does now." Edward turned to look up at the ceiling. Clearly trying to hide his face from me.

"Stop hiding from me Mr Cullen." I teased moving so my elbows were resting on his chest. "What did he say?"

"He was pissed but he can't stop us. I think he suspects something is up. Jazz and I talked to Seth and Paul about everything."

"You did."

"They agree. They don't think we need a manager anymore."

"No manager?" I asked shocked.

"Seth and Paul are tired too. After the world tour they want a long rest."

"A long rest?"

"Eclipse are breaking up after our world tour Bella. We have all had enough." I knew my face must have been surprised as Edward chuckled at me. "Jazz wants to go more into producing. It means he can stay at home with Alice and the baby. Paul wants to try solo work and well Seth is happy just to fuck around."

"Are you sure about this Edward?" I whispered running my hands through his messy bronze hair.

"Ask me what I want Bella." Edward breathed running his lips against mine.

"What do you want?" I whispered coming undone with just what this man meant to me. I was overcome with love as I watched his eyes burn into my very soul.

"I want to be with my family. I want to have another child with you and be with you every step of the way. I have earned my fortune. Bella, all I want is you and our children. I can't be this rock star anymore. It's not who I am anymore. I just want to be with you and raise our children." I knew I whimpered as I crashed my lips against his.

Edward had just described my paradise - Never having to watch him leave for another tour. To know he was mine for the keeping.

"I take it you don't mind then love?" Edward chuckled as my lips moved across his neck.

"Are you kidding? It sounds fucking perfect." I screeched. "We are going to be a normal family."

"I know it's what you have wanted for years."

"Is it what you want too? Edward, I . . ."

"Bella, I want it too. I always have. I only took this job to win you back. I never expected to be as successful as I am but it was all for you. I have no worries about leaving it all behind."

"I don't want you to have to leave it all behind. Music is a part of who you are."

"I can always come back to it. I just want a break." Edward shook his head smiling at me. "You have to stop worrying about my happiness. All I need is you and the children, trust me."

"You are too good to be true Edward Cullen." I pressed my lips against his, groaning as his hands caressed my bare back.

"You make me feel that way everyday Mrs Cullen. You're the dream I use to wish for when I was young."

"Like wishing on a star," I snorted giggling.

"Did you never watch Pinocchio as a child?"

"I preferred Cinderella." I teased kissing his lips. "But I know what you mean. I always knew you were my prince."

"Just like I knew you were my star." Edward pulled me harder against his body. I could feel my desire take over as his hands cupped my ass pushing me against his arousal. "What do you say to one more practice before we get the kids?" Edward smirked licking my neck. Fuck me, I gave in instantly almost slamming into him as he rolled us over taking my breasts in his hands. "Or maybe two or three," he muttered going in for the kill. Baby making with Edward really was indescribable.

oxoxoxox

"You seem quite today Bella. Is everything okay?" David asked sipping his coffee as he sat in my office.

"I'm fine thank you David." I smiled going back to my reading.

"Do you think the introduction is strong enough?"

"We need to ask Bex about that. She will know."

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Bex stood at the door looking at me over her glasses. "David, your introduction sucks. I actually fell asleep half way through it." Bex sat down throwing her long dark hair over her shoulders.

"Be blunt why don't you, Ms Fisher." David glared.

"Bella pays me to be truthful."

"Bex has a point" I added.

"I think we should go with Bella's intro to be honest, David. The setting and tone is better." I just looked at her wide eyed. Was she for real? "Don't give me that look Bella. You know how good you are."

"You are being serious." I gasped.

"Sure am," Bex clapped her hands together. "So let's get to work. You only have me for three hours. I can't miss my flight."

oxoxoxoxo

"Bex can be a real handful can't she." David laughed as he walked me to my car.

"She just knows what she wants."

"Did you want to go for dinner or something?" David asked as I was about to get into my car.

"I can't, Edward is home. He will already be making dinner."

"Edward is home. I thought he was in Europe?"

"He came back early." I opened my car door and sat down. "I'll see you in the morning David."

"Good night Bella." David muttered closing my door for me.

It amazed me just how fast I drove when I knew Edward was home. I pulled the car through our private gates smiling as I was greeted with my family playing on the lawn.

Jack was jumping on Edward's back trying to get the ball while our two girls were just giggling watching them.

"What's going on here?" I called walking over to them.

"We're playing ball with dad." Grace beamed skipping over to take my hand. "Did you have a good day at work mom?"

"I did thank you Gracie."

"Hi love." Edward greeted me with a kiss as we wondered back into the house. "Good day?"

"Slow, Bex wasn't happy with David's introduction she wants to go with mine."

"I bet that went down well." Edward chuckled as I hit his chest.

"You have no idea. David isn't used to being told someone is better than him. I am only meant to be helping him after all."

"It's not your fault you are a better writer than him." Edward smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't you start," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't wait until we start on our book." Edward whispered kissing my ear before he wondered into the kitchen. I had three more months to wait and truthfully I couldn't wait to start our book either. "One thing I am worried about though." Edward called while he finished dinner. I moved to stand next to him. "What if you are pregnant while we are on tour?"

"We will worry about that if it happens." I smiled kissing his lips. "It's not like we haven't done that before Edward. You remember our daughter Hope?" I winked, smirking at him.

"I know but I want to be with you this time."

"We are only practicing Edward. I only came off the pill a month or so ago."

"Bella," Edward laughed. "Like that will make any difference. You know how quickly you catch."

"Maybe you should stop attacking me every time we are alone then."

Edward smirked darkly pushing me against the work top. "You love it, admit it." He smouldered ghosting his hands up the side of my chest.

"I love it." I moaned arching into him. Damn him and his powers.

"I just want us to think about timing with this baby that's all. I want to treasure this pregnancy knowing it will be our last."

"Okay," I whimpered in awe of my man. "We will do this your way. We can wait." How did he make me fall more and more in love with him as each day passed?

He really couldn't be any more perfect.

**Who is ready for the world tour then? Um . . . but who's POV will I start with? Choices choices **

**Thanks for all the reviews and love. I can promise you we are starting getting to the good stuff now ;) **

**Bee xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. She rocks.**

**Chapter 14**

"It's been a real pleasure working with you Bella." David kissed my hand as we finished our dinner in his favourite Seattle restaurant.

"It's been a real experience." I smiled pulling my hand away. I wouldn't miss David's never ending attempts to seduce me. "Well, I better get home." I smiled towards my security men.

"So when do you fly out?" David asked wrapping his coat around him.

"Tomorrow," I beamed.

"I don't suppose I could have an invite to this amazing cottage of yours? I would love a night cap?"

"I don't think so David." I smiled beginning to walk over to Harry my head of security who opened the black Mercedes for me.

"Bella, I would love to see you again." David touched my arm pulling me closer to him.

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why do you stay with Edward, Bella? The stories I have read about him. Why do you let him do that to you?"

"David, you know better than to believe anything in the press." I rolled my eyes.

"You could do so much better than him."

"You're wrong. No one could ever love me like Edward." I turned from him while Harry smiled at me.

"You could do so much better than writing Edward's bio too. Are you doing it just so you can keep a close eye on him?"

"No," I laughed offended.

"I don't mean to cause offence. I just think you deserve better."

"David, please can we keep this professional."

"You should be loved like a fine wine Bella." David inched closer to me and I saw red. I had endured months of these advances. I had had enough.

"DAVID, I am a happily married woman whatever you may think of my marriage. I can assure you nothing or no one could EVER temp me away from Edward. So if you really value our friendship I would stop this right now!" I yelled pulling away.

"I'm sorry Bella." David stuttered a little at my outburst. "I never meant to . . ."

"I really need to get home to my children." I interrupted. "I have a lot to do."

David just nodded as Harry helped me into the car.

"I am sorry Bella. I value your friendship. I really do."

"If you need me for any final details email me but I am sure you and Bex can finish it off."

"You are one amazing writer Bella. I hope to get the chance to work with you again one day." David called as the car finally drove off. I wouldn't take David up on his offer again.

Edward had been right about David all along. It was clear only after a few weeks that it wasn't just my writing abilities he was after.

I grew tired of David's advances. The entire three months had been a nightmare that I couldn't wait to end.

It was bad enough Edward had witnessed David's advances a few times when he dropped by at my office. David's snide comments towards Edward had enraged me so much that I almost told David where to go with his book but I had to be professional as Bex explained to me on a number of occasions. So I just gritted my teeth and got on with it knowing as each day passed I got closer to joining Edward on his tour.

It was difficult for Edward when he had to leave for his tour rehearsals. He didn't want to leave us but it was worse for him knowing I still had four weeks left working with Mr Armstrong Ass Wipe. As Edward called him. I assured him that if David so much as touched me I would castrate him. Edward had actually laughed at that.

I pressed my hand against the glass as we pulled into Forks. My stomach bubbled with excitement at just what lay ahead of me for the next eight months. Edward, our children and more Edward. I felt like a child at Christmas. How did I ever manage to get this lucky?

oxoxoxo

I was rushing around the bedroom. Carlisle and Esme were laughing at me.

"Bella dear," Esme touched my shoulder. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"No, I just need to check I have my passport." I stressed pulling at my hair. It had been hard saying goodbye to the children this morning knowing I wouldn't see them for three weeks. Hope had clung to me until her teacher came to help. But I knew we couldn't pull them out of school even if it was only three weeks until their summer holidays.

"Isn't this your passport?" Carlisle asked looking at my dressing table.

"Thanks." I smiled taking it from him. "My head is all over the place."

"The children will be fine Bella. Go, be with Edward. You two deserve this." Esme smiled touching my cheek.

"I hate leaving them." I whimpered.

Esme shook her head smiling at me. "What are we going to do with Edward and you? It's a good job the band _are_ splitting up after this tour. The pair of you wouldn't have coped for much longer."

I was about to reply when my mobile went off.

**Harry says you are not in the car yet. Bella, the plane leaves in an hour move your butt. E xxx**

I rolled my eyes sniggering as I replied.

**I am trying to find my passport. I won't get far with that will I? B xxxx**

Carlisle helped me with my bags as I got into the car my phone buzzed again.

**Just hurry up. I miss you. E xxxxx**

I hugged Esme and Carlisle goodbye before being whisked off to Malan. As the car sped off I sent Edward one last message.

**I'm on my way now. See you in nine hours. B xxxxxx**

oxoxoxo

The jet touched down. As the doors opened the midday sum beamed down on me. I could see the heat coming of the tarmac as I made my way into the airport.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Emmet waiting for me at arrivals.

"I didn't need a welcome party Emmet," I teased hugging him.

"Edward told me I had to meet you. Do you know how stressed that boy is? Four weeks without you. It has almost killed him."

"Don't be such a drama queen." I laughed. Emmet spoke to the security who quickly whisked my bags away while I followed Emmet down the tunnel to the car.

"So did you get everything wrapped up with Mr Armstrong Ass Wipe?" Emmet asked with a smirk.

"I take it Edward has told you everything?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I would have decked him if I was Edward."

"Thank God you're not." I scolded. "Edward knows I am a big girl and can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that Bella. You are like my Rose in so many ways."

"When does Rose fly out?"

"In four weeks." Emmet replied sadly. "The kids have to finish school first."

"I know how hard it is for all of you."

Emmet smiled at me putting on his sunglasses as we finally reached outside. "It's the price we all have to pay. Edward knows I would never abandon him on tour. It's my job to protect him for all those screaming females."

"Don't remind me." I sighed. It had been a while since I had been on tour with Edward but I would never forget his groupies.

"At least we know this is the last time." Emmet whispered nudging me. It didn't surprise me that Edward had told him. Emmet was one of his best friends there was nothing he would keep from him.

"Do you think they are doing the right thing?" I whispered putting my own sunglasses on.

"Going out on top and with a bang? It couldn't be more perfect."

"What if he gets tired of family life Emmet? Music has always been in his life. What if we aren't enough for him?"

"Can you hear yourself? Edward, get tired of you and the kids. It's all he wants Bella. Trust me."

I was about to say something when Emmet touched my arm. "I know why you think like this Bella. All that pain you put Edward through in the early part of your relationship it only made him love you more. He would have gone to the end of the earth for you. He knew what he was getting involved in. He didn't care. You don't owe him anything. You have already given him everything he ever wanted so stop thinking that one day Edward is going to look back at all that shit and leave you because Bella, that day will never come."

"Rose clearly tells you too much." I teased.

"It's not Rose who tells me. Edward knows you Bella. He knows you worry about his needs. But all he ever needed was you . . . from the moment he first saw you."

"Did he really see me first in Twilight?" I asked getting into the car.

"He told you that did he?" Emmet chuckled getting into the back of the black limo with me. "Did he tell you that he almost dropped an entire crate of beer _while _he was watching you?"

"No," I sniggered finding it difficult to believe Edward could be that clumsy.

"I had to shove ice cubes down his T- shirt just to snap him out of his daze. You and Rose hadn't even come up to the bar before that. Edward fought with me because we both wanted to serve you so we played rock, paper scissors and well, you know who one."

"Where did he go? I didn't see him at the bar?"

"He went into the crowd, so he could get . . .a better look at you." I was blushing just at the thought of Edward checking me out before I had even laid eyes on him. "When he eventually came back he was rambling like a love sick fool and then when Jake made a play for you. God, I thought he was going to explode. At the end of the day no matter what Jacob thought Edward did see you first. He was heartbroken when you went into Jakes office. He knew there was no chance he would be able to stay away even if you were dating his friend. I think deep down he knew from that moment no matter what happened there was never any going back."

"I can't believe he never told me any of that." I sighed pushing my hair into a bun as the heat from the sun began to get to me.

"There is so much you don't know Bella." Emmet smiled.

"Well, now I am writing his bio I guess I have a right to find out."

"Very true." Emmet chuckled as we pulled up outside the hotel.

Edward was already at the stadium doing sound checks with the band. I wondered up onto the bands floor to see Alice waiting for me.

"Thank God you are here." Alice beamed rushing over as fast as she could in her pregnant state. She only had two months left to go.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked touching her shoulder.

"Edward and Jazz had a huge fight with Garrett this morning. It was awful." Alice dragged Emmet and me into one of the side rooms closing the door behind her. "I think Garrett knows something is going on with the band."

"Why do you say that?" Emmet asked.

"He flipped at Edward for no reason this morning. It was how the fight started. He told him he wasn't pulling his weight and if he didn't want to be in this band he could easily replace him."

My blood began to boil. Garrett thought he could replace Edward. I would have loved to see him try.

"Garrett is just stressed. The first four's weeks of the tour always takes it out of him." Emmet reassured. "He knows nothing. Relax Alice."

"It's not good for the baby anyway." I smiled rubbing my hand over her belly. "How have you been? Is the pillow I bought you helping you sleep?"

"I feel a lot more rested when I wake up." Alice smiled looking down at her bump. I couldn't help but wish I was already pregnant. Damn Edward for making me wait but I knew he had his reasons. It would be nice to go through at least one entire pregnancy with Edward firmly by my side.

Alice showed me up to my room but left me alone to unpack. I showered and changed into a short linen dress. Malan was still covered in blistering sunshine as I walked outside to the car to meet Edward at the stadium.

It always amazed me how much hysteria Eclipse brought to any city they toured in. Malan was covered with billboards of the band. The streets were already lined with females queuing to get the best spots inside the stadium when it opened. I had a hard time thinking straight know all these females and males were all here to see my husband and his band. How could I be enough for him when all this ended? It seemed impossible but I knew Emmet was right. I needed to stop thinking I had to make up for all my mistakes. They were behind us now, in every sense of the word. Alex was six feet under. No matter how much Edward loved his career he loved me and our family more. It was no different to what I had done, handing over my publishing business to Angela. Edward wanted the same thing, he just wanted his family.

"Okay," Emmet opened the door for me. "Let's go see lover boy."

"How many fans." My eyes widened at the fence where girls were screaming and shaking the metal barrier.

"You should have seen Italy. This is nothing." Emmet laughed as I followed him into the stadium. What had I let myself in for?

As I made my way down the corridor I could already hear the faint sound of music. My heart raced knowing I couldn't be too far from Edward now. I could make out the daylight as we came to the end of the corridor. Just as I was about to wonder out onto the sunshine I heard my name being called.

"Bella," I turned clenching my fist as I saw Heidi and Garrett walking towards me. I hated this fake blond with a passion. She never stopped pushing her fake tits into my husband's face at any chance she could. Nine years Edward had been forced to work with her and she never stopped chasing his ass.

"Heidi," I used my fakest voice hugging her. "My, you look so . . .orange." I teased as Emmet roared with laughter.

"Still a bitch I see." Heidi glared.

"Stop trying to fuck my husband and I will be nice." I smiled sweetly at her turning to Garrett. "How are you Garrett?"

"Good, thank you Bella. You look well." He was pissed I was here. I could see it in his eyes.

"Three children really keep you fit."

"So you are writing Edward's Bio?" Garrett asked. He was a direct manager I was expecting this when I eventually saw him. How the hell Edward had managed to keep Garret and me apart for three months astounded me.

"I am." I beamed searching my bag for my water bottle.

"Can I ask you exactly what you are planning to write? Is this a personal bio or more about his career?"

"We haven't really decided that yet. I guess it just depends on what feels right." I smiled sipping my water watching Garrets worried eyes.

"Was there a reason you are publishing the book under Cullen publishing rather than the usual publisher Eclipse uses?" Heidi asked putting her fake red nails through her clearly bleach blonde hair.

"My, you have been busy." I chuckled. "Well, seem as I will be the author I wanted to use my own company. Bex Fisher is my editor and I refuse to use anyone else."

"I want to see this book before any publishing date is set." It sounded like an order from Garrett and I was a little taken aback. He had never spoken to me in this manner before and I didn't like it.

"You now you have no right to demand that Garret." I replied firmly crossing my arms at him.

"I am Edward's manager Bella. I have every right."

"No you don't. This is Edward's bio it has nothing to do with you. If you have an issues please take the matter up with Angela at Cullen publishing. She will be happy to answer any of your questions. " I smirked turning to go and find my husband. I could hear Garrett muttering under his breath but carried on outside.

I exhaled as my eyes caught the large metal stage and the voice booming out from it. Edward voice still took over my soul with each word he sang. I felt as if I floated to towards him in a haze of desire and love.

I could hardly believe I was finally here. Six months with my Rock God how had I managed this again?

**Ready for the fun to begin? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks**

**Chapter 15**

As soon as Edward saw me he stopped playing, dropped his guitar, jumped off the stage and walked towards me.

"You have no idea how long this morning has been. God, I've missed you." Edward muttered pulling me into his arms as he crashed his lips against mine. I could feel this hands dig into my back as I pushed myself closer against him. I ran my hands through his sweat filled hair not caring about the loud moans he was making. I fucking hoped Heidi was watching this. His hands moved lower down my back until they were finally cupping my ass. Now it was my turn to groan.

"Get a room you too," Emmet sniggered clearing his throat.

"Fuck you," Edward teased as our kiss broke. "How were the kids when you left?" Edward turned back to me rubbing my back.

"A little upset but they can't wait to join us in their summer holiday."

"I can't wait too," Edward pulled me back in for another kiss. I groan feeling his tongue met with mine. If Edward kept this up I was about to burst into flames but this time the hot burning sunshine had nothing to do with it.

"Can we keep to the schedule please Edward?" Garrett called and I had to snigger that his comment only made Edward kiss me more fiercely. I had to push him away in the end before the sex crave woman surfaced. She was half way there already.

Edward pouted as I pulled away. "There will be time for that later." I muttered hitting his chest. "Go finish your sound check."

"I'm holding you to that." Edward smouldered as he ran back up onto the stage.

I took a seat at the side of the stage. My eyes kept wondering to Edward while he and Jazz went through the set list. When they started playing uptown girl I knew they were totally messing with me. There was no way that song would be on their set list. I pulled my laptop out of my bag trying to ignore them but it only spurred them on more. Edward began singing my actual name in the song. They could be such kids.

Garrett pulled the cord waving his arms at the band furious.

"EDWARD IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?" Garrett yelled. I watched Edward glared at his manager, his fists gripping his guitar so hard I was sure he would start to draw blood.

"We know the set list Garrett. We were just having a bit of fun." Jasper was trying to calm the situation down. I got up wondering onto the stage knowing Edward was about to burst with rage.

"I wasn't talking to you Jasper." Garrett moved closer to Edward. "Is this how this tour is going to be? You all gooey eyed because your wife is here. Grow some balls Edward. At least try and live up to your persona." I grabbed Edward's arm before he went for Garrett. Fuck, Alice wasn't joking, something was defiantly going down between these two.

"Edward, come on," I whispered. "He's not worth it."

"Sound check is over." Edward scowled at Garrett taking my hand as we left the stage.

We went straight back to the hotel. Edward didn't say much as we traveled back. Hundreds of fans were waiting outside for him but Edward was too drained to even force a smile at them.

As soon as we entered our bedroom Edward poured himself a whiskey.

"Is that a good idea?" I muttered but he had down the entire contents before even looking at me.

"Welcome to the tour," he seethed. "Fun isn't it."

"What is going on with you and Garrett?" I walked towards him taking the glass out of his hand replacing it with my body instead. Drinking wasn't the answer. Edward wrapped his arms tight around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"He has said some things I will never let him take back." Edward muttered running his lips across my collarbone. "He suspects something is going down. He thinks it's just me leaving the band at the end of the tour. He has no idea it's all of us."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Paul and Seth want to wait. We all want to announce it on our last night of the tour. It feels right that the fans should know first."

"You are telling the fans before Garrett."

"He is only our manager. We have made him a very rich man but he doesn't own us." I was trying to listen to him but as Edward's hands began to crept under my linen dress it was difficult not to think about anything other than getting him naked. "He isn't happy that you are here." Edward whispered. I could feel his hands slowly undo my buttons on my dress. "I however don't give a fuck what he thinks. You being here with me means everything." My dress fell to the floor and I was already turning into a wet mess. "You make me come alive on stage."

"Fuck, Edward," I almost snarled as his hands made quick work of my panties. He clearly was in a hurry.

"I told you I would hold you to it." Edward chuckled lifting me up carrying me to the bed.

"Shouldn't we talk about Garrett?" I moaned as my bra fell off my body. Edward's tongue began circling my left nipple. All I could do was pant.

"We can talk later. I have a better plan." Edward smirked kissing down my body. I arched off the bed as I felt his tongue explore my bare skin.

"Naked," I screamed losing it. "Get naked now." It was a fucking order. Edward could sense the sex craved woman coming out to play.

"Your wish is my command." Edward smirked slipping out of his clothes. All I could do was lick my lips at the sight in front of me. My blood boiled as he moved up the bed towards me. I could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to control this moment but I was so taken over by lust. I wasn't going to be happy until he lay underneath me yelling out my name as I pushed him over the edge. This was going to be a battle and I wasn't sure which one of us would win.

"You drive me insane." Edward muttered moving his hands up my body, crawling on top of me. "I have even been having dirty dreams about you. Bella, what have you done to me."

"Was it the phone sex?" I teased running my hands over his perfect ass pushing him against my arousal.

"Fuck me," Edward grunted feeling my wetness.

"Is that an offer?" I teased running my hands down his bare back.

"Maybe later. I am going to be doing the fucking first love." Edward teased kissing my lips softly.

"What makes you think you are more sex craved than me?" I smouldered pushing him back against the pillows. "Watching you on that stage clutching your guitar as the sweat runs down your face, it does things to me Edward." I climbed on top of him straddling as he began to moan. "I have to watch all your sex craved fans screaming for you." I thrusted onto him, groaning with pleasure at the feel of him inside me. Edward hands went straight to my hips pushing himself further into me. I almost passed out with the amount of pleasure that filled my body. "When all I want to do is climb on top of you and show them _all_ you are mine. That I am the _only_ one who gets to fuck you."

"Fuck Bella." Edward threw his head back in pleasure as I began to set the pace. I was taking Edward with me on this ride if it was the last thing I did. The sex craved woman was back and she didn't release her man for a good few hours.

The bed sheets were soaked. Edward had finally put the air conditioning on. We had been a little too distracted until now. I smiled as he crept back onto the bed. His sweat matted hair in a total disarray as he fell back onto my chest.

"That was fucking incredible love." Edward muttered kissing up my neck.

"You see. It's not just you who can go all cave man." I giggled running my hands through his hair. "I swear I will deflate Heidi's fake tits if she so much as eye fucks you while I am around."

Edward chuckled against my skin. It made me shudder with pleasure. "I'd love to see that."

"Why does Garrett still keep her around?"

"I have no idea." Edward made circles on my stomach with his fingertips before making small soft kisses against it. I couldn't help but smile remembering how he had done that when I was pregnant with Jack and Hope.

"Do we have to wait until the end of the tour?" Edward knew exactly what I was talking about. I could see it in his eyes. "You only have six months left even if it happened soon you wouldn't miss anything. I will be here with you."

"Okay,"

"I mean I know you wanted to wait."

"Bella, I said okay." Edward laughed looking up at me. His green eyes were so intense with emotion that I could hardly comprehend what he was saying.

"Really?"

"Really," Edward beamed kissing my lips.

"That was way too easy." I muttered as his lips moved down my neck.

"Shut up Bella," Edward muttered as his hands caressed my breasts. "I think I should be allowed my turn now." Edward grinned. I moaned knowing what he meant and fuck me my husband rocked my entire world.

My limbs felt like jelly by the time we finally stopped. I looked at the clock stretching against Edward's chest.

"What time do you need to get to the stadium?" I asked him as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"In about an hour."

"I guess we better get up." I sighed pushing myself off the bed. I wondered into the bathroom about to take my pill when I stopped. Edward was already at the bathroom door watching me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him shaking the pills at him.

"Throw them away." Edward beamed moving to kiss my cheek. "I mean how are we going to make another baby if you are still on the pill?" I kissed him passionately before throwing the pills in the bin.

I guess that was settled. We were now officially trying for another baby.

oxoxoxo

Eclipse did three nights in Malan. Edward and Garrett were tolerable of each other but as we all got on the private jet heading for the Netherlands it was clear to see neither of them were going to apologise.

"Stop death staring him." I whispered to Edward as I sat next to him on the jet.

"I'm not." I just raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay I'll stop." Edward laughed picking up a magazine. I was busy checking through my emails when Edward groaned.

"What now," I stressed looking over his shoulder. I noticed another article about Edward's string of many flings.

"Who have you been cheating with this time," I teased.

"Please don't joke. I hate this Bella." Edward looked really offended. "Why does Garrett make Heidi spread these lies?"

"I bet she enjoys it. I don't think Garrett make her." I fumed, looking over at the fake bitch who was on Seth's lap. "Why is she such a slut?" I didn't realise I had said my thought at loud until Edward sniggered beside me. "Sorry. That slipped out."

"I'm sure it did." Edward smirked putting his hand through my hair. I giggled to myself before going back to my emails. I deleted all the personal apologises from David first hoping Edward wouldn't notice them. I should have known he could read me like a book.

"What does David Ass Wipe have to say for himself then?" Edward frowned looking over my shoulder.

"Not much," I knew I was blushing as I closed my laptop.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"It's all finished now. David is gone. I'm writing your bio now, remember."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to try and seduce you in front of my eyes."

"I was so proud you didn't swing for him." I kissed his cheek.

"Believe me I wanted too." I was about to speak when Heidi placed her skinny little ass down on my husband's lap.

"Are you bored yet Edward? Do you want me to show you a good time. Seriously being with only one woman is such a waste."

"Get your bony ass off my husband." I screeched ready to propel myself out of my chair.

"Afraid I will tempt him." Heidi teased getting up.

"No, I'm worried he might catch something," I spat.

"When you get bored of this trash Edward I'll be waiting." I was about to yell when Edward touched my arm.

"I will not have you speaking to my wife like that Heidi." Edward roared. I was so shocked at the tone in his voice. He was livid. "I love Bella and no one could ever compare to her. If you ever put your skinny butt on my lap again I will sue you for harassment. Do you get the message?"

Heidi was speechless and turned still clearly offended dropping herself back onto Seth's lap

"At least you still love me." She cooed resting her head on his chest. I wanted to throw up. What did Seth see in that piece of filth?

"He is just cranky, don't worry baby." Seth smiled kissing her hair.

"Is he insane?" I whispered to Edward.

"No, just constantly horny," Edward grinned.

"So he's not too different from you."

"I have better taste Bella." Edward pulled me onto his lap and I giggled as he gently sucked on my neck. "There is only one woman I want on my lap." I giggled even more as I felt his arousal against my ass.

"I am not just your sex slave. We do have a book to write." I muttered against his lips.

"How about we start the book next week? I rather like this sex slave idea." I hit his chest as his hands skimmed my chest.

"You really are incorrigible." I rolled my eyes trying to get off his lap but Edward held me in place. "Let me go." I tried to unwrap his arms around me but I couldn't budge them.

"Agree to be my sex slave for a week and I will let you go."

"No," I giggled trying with all my force to get up but he only held me closer. "Edward, I'm not agreeing to that."

"Why not," his lips traveled down my neck. He was driving me into a frenzy. "It could be fun."

"I didn't come on tour with you for never ending sex," Edward raised he eyebrow looking a little offended. "Okay, maybe I did but you know the deal was your book. That's why I'm here."

"We will start next week. I promise." Edward smiled against my neck. "I just want a week to worship you first. We have been apart for four weeks. I've missed you."

I couldn't argue with that. A week of Edward worshipping me, it sounded fucking perfect.

**Are we enjoying the tour so far?**

**It's going to get better. Trust me! **

**Bee xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who totally rocks with her help and encouragement.**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

I could never really truly understand just what Bella did to me. The first four weeks of the world tour had been pure hell but as soon as she was in my arms I relaxed.

I was a better man when she was near and I knew once our children arrived for the summer holidays I would be complete.

Bella was apprehensive about bringing the children. Both of us didn't want them to become accustom to the wealth that was around us but we both knew this was the last tour I would be doing for a very long time. It only seemed right the kids got to see a part of that too.

We were officially trying for our last child as well which may have been one of the reasons I was on such a high.

This time when Bella gets pregnant I will be with her every step of the way. I was over joyed at the thought. Nothing pleased me more than seeing our child grow in her glorious body.

I sat in the private bar waiting for Bella. I had managed to put the book off for a whole week. I knew she wouldn't have been able to turn down the sex marathons I had offered. I couldn't remember the last time we had been this wild. Perhaps it was this sense of freedom, knowing when this tour ended we would finally never have to part.

"So Mr Cullen," Bella walked in wearing a tight pencil skirt and white blouse with the buttons open to the top of her chest. I groaned as my dick twitched. "I think it's time we start your biography."

"Looking like that love. There is only one thing I want to do and it doesn't involve much talking." I smirked going for her blouse. Bella slapped my hand away.

"No, the sex slave idea is over." Bella replied sitting across the table from me as she opened her laptop.

"Do we have to start right _now_?"

"Yes." Bella glared as I was about to reach for my whiskey bottle.

"It's only eleven in the morning Edward."

"If we are going to start dragging up my past I need this."

"We don't have to start with that," Bella smiled taking my hand in hers. "How about we start with your childhood?"

"I guess it's the best place to start." I forced a smile. I wasn't sure how truthful I was going to be when Bella and I got to the dark parts of my life. Those two years I was without her would always be the darkest. I wasn't sure I wanted Bella to know what I had been through. I knew she had a right to know but it would inflict pain on her. Pain I didn't want her to ever have to feel again.

We spent most of the afternoon talking in the bar. Bella made notes as I waffled on about my childhood. When we finally finished Bella let out a big sigh and for once I couldn't read her eyes.

"What is it, love?" I asked as Bella was about to get up.

"Your childhood always sounds so wonderful so . . . balanced. You were left to grow into the person you are now."

"I had my flaws Bella," I laughed touching her arm. "You do remember the man whore I was when we first met?"

"Edward, you were fucking perfect even then." I had to snigger. "What? It's true."

"You are way to bias."

"Maybe," Bella smiled leaning over kissing my lips softly. Her cleavage was on full display for me and I couldn't help my hands as they grabbed at her shirt. "Edward, God, is that all you think about?"

"What do you think," I smirked undoing her top button. Bella pulled back slapping my hands yet again. "You're no fun," I pouted as she did her button back up.

"You have a show to do in two hours." I huffed knowing she was right. "I won't be coming to the show tonight. I need to start and draft all these notes." I tried to hide my disappointment but Bella could read my face. "You know I would come if I could."

"I know," I smiled leaning to kiss her softly.

"Do you have to do that in public Edward," Garrett's voice made my fists clench. If I wanted to kiss my wife I would. I didn't give a fuck where we were.

"Edward was just kissing me goodbye. He was about to get ready for the show." Bella butted in trying to calm me.

"Aren't you going tonight?"

"No, I have things to do," Bella smiled tapping her laptop.

"How is that all going?" Garrett asked interested.

"None of your fucking business," I spat but Bella hit my arm.

"Really good thank you," Bella smiled calmly. "I'll go and set up the laptop so we can talk to the children." I just nodded as Bella got up and left the bar.

"I'm watching you Edward," I turned in my seat to see Garrett trying to tower over me.

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"You don't think I can't see what is going on. You would be no where without me never forget that. Your wife may have told me about you but I was the one that gave you the big break. I made you into this mega star."

"So you are telling me I should be grateful because _you _made all this possible?" I was pissed. Was he for real?

"You wouldn't even have Bella if it weren't for me. How would you have kept her safe without all the money Edward? Answer me that." I couldn't answer. "I was so lenient with you when you two first got married. When you had your children I gave you time off."

"Thanks a few months was all I ever needed to be a father."

"Are you leaving the band Edward? I need to know."

"No," I glared. "Is that what all of this is about. We are all grown men Garrett you don't control us, you just manage the band."

"You boys are my fucking life Edward. You know how much time and money I invest into you all."

"We all invest the money."

"I just feel as if you boys are keeping something from me."

"We're not," I lied getting up. "So please stop acting like a prick."

"I'm sorry Edward." Garrett patted me on the back. "I know you are right."

"That goes for Bella too," I called leaving the bar.

"I'll try." I could just make out his voice as I left to join my wife with the web chat with the kids. I knew the fucker was lying. He didn't give a shit about any of us anymore. It was all about the money.

oxoxoxo

I stood sweat dripping down my face watching the sea of hands before me. The screams grew louder as Jasper played his solo intro. I could still make out Bella's shadow at the far corner of the stage. Just her mere presence pushed me further.

As I began to sing the noise from the crowd almost over powered the speakers. This crowd was in the palm of my hands and I was going to take them to another level. I wanted them as drained as me by the time this set was over.

Two hours later I was being whisked into the getaway car with Bella firmly at my side.

"How were we?" I asked drying myself with a towel.

"Words can't describe it," Bella's eyes were almost glazed over as she watched me. I loved that I could still affect my wife this way. I could see the smoulder burning in her eyes.

"Did I look hot?"

"You know you did. You still do." Bella shook her head at me smirking.

"You two really are sickening." Seth moaned. "Your marriage cannot be this fucking perfect."

"Trust me Seth. It is." I smiled pulling Bella closer to me as I kissed her forehead.

"You let him near you when he is that sweaty?" Seth pulled at face at Bella.

"I sure do," Bella smiled resting her head on my shoulder.

"You two are so gross," Seth laughed as the car pulled up outside the hotel.

As soon as Bella and I were in our room she pounced pushing me against the wall.

"Fuck Bella." Her hands were already traveling down my trousers.

"I want you in the shower now," Bella was panting clawing at my clothes as she pushed me backwards towards the bathroom.

"Why do I smell?" I teased knowing exactly what she really meant.

"You are in so much trouble." My mouth dropped open as I watched Bella strip in front of me. "If I have to sit up here while you mingle with your groupies all night, I want to have at least fucked you senseless before you go." That was all it took for me to throw myself into the bathroom.

Bella really wasn't joking about fucking me senseless. By the time she had finished with me I could hardly stand.

"Did you enjoy that?" Bella giggled as she began to wash my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her wet naked form into me.

"What do you think?" I ran my lips over hers before she pushed me back against the shower to rinse my hair.

"I wonder if I have already caught." Bella sighed massaging my scalp. It was fucking incredible. My dick stood to attention just at the feel of her. "Edward," Bella laughed looking down.

"I'm not apologising for what you do to me." I moved my hands down her waist cupping her cute little ass. "But I have to say I like the idea of me already impregnating you. When will you know?"

"In two weeks." Bella smiled moving her hands down to cover my chest in soap studs. "God, your body does thing to me. I love washing you."

"You better let me wash you as well." Bella moaned as my hands slipped over her nipples. "I have let you have your way all night." Bella nodded as I moved my hands down her body. "I think you should let me fuck you senseless as well."

"We . . .d . . .don't have time . . . .Oh God, Edward." Bella panted. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

When I was finally dressed I sighed watching Bella wrapped up in her fluffy white towel.

"Go have fun," Bella teased kissing my cheek.

"You know I hate this part right."

"They are your fans. Go, and make their year." Bella giggled hitting my ass.

"I love you," I called before leaving.

"I love you too. Oh Edward," I turned back as Bella called. "You best be thinking about this the whole time you are down stairs." She opened her towel and I snarled licking my lips at her naked body.

"You are pure evil Mrs Cullen." I smirked.

"And I am _all_ yours," she winked as I finally left.

I tried to force a smile at Heidi as I walked into the room.

"Here he is," Heidi sang. "My Edward, you smell delicious." I pulled away as she ran her hand over my chest. I could hear the squealing behind me from some over excited groupies. "We have quite a mixture tonight."

Seth and Paul were already mingling with some of the fans. The fans soon began to home in on me like bees around honey.

"Oh. My. God. Edward!" My ears became strained at the high pitch screaming.

"I love you so much. You were amazing tonight. Could you sign this?" I signed the girls T-shirts moving quickly to the next group. I could see Emmet in the far corner of the room keeping a close eye on me.

I never stayed with one fan for too long. I always kept moving. It was funny how the only person I only ever left with at gatherings like this was Bella. As embarrassing as it was that Bella had to pretend to be a groupie, in many ways it turned us both on. She even used to wear different wigs. We had a lot of fun with that in the early years. It had been a while since we had done it but I was hoping at some point in this tour we would get a chance.

"So finally I get to meet the famous Edward Cullen," A red head smiled. I recognised her face I just couldn't place it. "I use to watch you in Twilight. Well, we almost had a thing."

"We did?" I asked racking my brain trying to think where I had seen her face.

"I was the red head who told you that you were in love. You called me Bella. You married her didn't you? I guess I was right."

"I can vaguely remember." I smiled sipping my beer. I did remember her but I couldn't remember her name.

"I'm Victoria." She smouldered inching a little closer to me. "So do you want to finish what you started all those years ago?"

"Not tonight. The tour really takes it out of me." I smiled trying to slowly walk away but she touched my arm.

"Is this reputation just an act?" The red head smiled. "I could make a real head ache for your manager."

"Are you threating me?" I whispered icy.

"It's just a quickie, Edward. It's all I want. It's all I have ever wanted."

"That's not going to happen." I muttered walking off. I fucking hated these parties.

Victoria had her eyes on me all night as I mingled through the crowd. I was sat with Jasper when Heidi came over with a huge smirk on her face.

"I think this is my lucky night," Heidi muttered placing her skinny ass on my lap.

"What the fuck are you doing Heidi?" I yelled trying to push her off.

"I wouldn't if I were you. That red head has seriously got it in for you and if you don't act like you want a piece of my ass she is going to the papers with her story."

"She can fucking go to the papers. She has no story." I glared pushing her off my lap, getting up quickly.

Garrett was in my face before I even reached the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I've had enough of this. I have mingled. What more do you want me to do?"

"Edward, now who is the one being the prick?"

"You expect me to be all over Heidi. I mean _Heidi_?"

"Fuck the red head then. Either way I'm not bothered. She knows about you Edward. That Victoria has been watching you for months. She knows this image is all an act."

"I'm not doing it."

"If you don't I will sell the real story about you and Bella. I'll let the world know just what a little selfish slut she was when you first got together. I can just imagine how that sort of press will affect her job. Does Bella know what you did when she married Alex Volturi? Do you really want Bella to read that in a paper?"

"You fucking bastard." I snarled.

"Take your pick Edward. Fuck the red head or let Heidi have a little play." I felt sick thinking about Bella wrapped up in our bed upstairs while I had to make this decision. I couldn't let Bella find out about my dark days in a paper. I had to tell her myself.

"I am not touching Heidi and she is not to put her filthy mouth anywhere near mine. You need to tell her that." I glared picking up the whiskey bottle. "And she needs to let me finish this whiskey bottle before she comes anywhere near me."

"I'll tell her," Garrett chuckled walking off.

I drank the whiskey bottle slowly. I fucking hated this. Why did it feel as if I was cheating on Bella? She hated Heidi with a passion. I knew Bella would go insane if she saw Heidi within a meter of me, let alone touching me.

The problem was Garrett knew too much about my life, especially the years when Bella was married to the mother fucker. Garrett had always used this to get what he wanted. It was the main reason I wanted out of this band. I could cut the strings and gag Garrett once I had left. I was half way through closing that deal with my solicitor.

"I can see straight through you." Victoria smiled coming up from behind me.

"What do you mean," I forced a smile downing the last drop of whiskey. I could see Heidi in the corner of my eye. She had been circling me for the last hour like I was her prey. I took a deep breath as I watched her start to walk over. Fuck, Bella forgive me for letting this whore anywhere near me.

"Why aren't you with your wife? That's clearly where you want to be." I was about to speak when someone beat me to it.

"Sorry red," Heidi slipped in-between Victoria and me, crashing her body against mine. "He's mine tonight." It was so difficult not to pull away. I wanted to close my eyes and picture Bella but I knew it wouldn't help. I could smell Heidi all over me, her fake tits pushing hard against my chest. I almost yelped as her nails dug into my ass.

"Really?" Victoria laughed watching me squirm. "He doesn't look that happy _Blondie_."

"He's happy. Aren't you Edward?" Heidi smiled up at me. I wanted to throw up in my mouth for what I was about to say.

"Sure am, you know how I love our fucking sessions." I was going to throw up all over her I could feel it. All I wanted was my angel upstairs. I could picture Bella asleep in our bed. Her naked body curled in the sheets. Her long brown hair fanned across her pillow. That was where I wanted to be not here.

"Um, Edward," Heidi went in for the kill and as I felt her tongue against my neck I shut my eyes groaning just thinking about Bella. I gasped as I felt her hand go straight for my crotch.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" I froze as the pained voice called me. I was too terrified to open my eyes but as I did it was as I thought. Bella's warm brown eyes were full of moisture looking right back at me.

**Oh dear?**

**What is Bella going to do?**

**Heidi is such a bitch!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. She rocks ;)**

**Chapter 17**

I rushed out of the room ignoring Edward's calls as I ran towards the lift. My blood was boiling just thinking about Heidi's hands all over him. _Heidi_, what was he playing at?

"BELLA," Edward pushed his hand into the lift just as the doors were about to close.

"Don't even fucking think about it." I screeched pushing him back as I pressed the button to close the lift again.

"Bella please," Edward was still standing watching me as the lift door closed.

I didn't realise I was shaking until I reached the bedroom. How could Edward have done that to me, to us? What would he have done if I hadn't turned up? I trembled pushing that thought away. Edward wouldn't have done anything. There had to be a reason why he had let Heidi touch him that way but I was still too pissed to think about that – yet.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka as I walked out on to the balcony. I was slowly sipping the bottle when Edward appeared with his head held low. His face winced as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I was still trembling thinking about the images I had just witnessed.

"Bella, whatever you think you saw . . ."

"Heidi Edward. _Heidi. _What the fuck were you doing?" I interrupted my voice shaking just like the bottle in my hand.

"I was trying to get an insane fan off my back."

"So you thought you'd screw Heidi to achieve that?"

"No," Edward shouted, anger glazing over his eyes. "You know I would never do that to you. I love you."

"Really?" I stood up pushing his chest. "It didn't look that way from where I was standing. She was licking your neck and you were . . . groaning." My hands fell into my hair. Edward tried to pull my hands towards him but I only pushed him further away.

"I was thinking about you . . ."

"Don't use that one on me. You really expect me to believe you?"

"It's the truth. I had to use Heidi to get the red head off my back."

"So you let her lick your neck?" The anger was still flaring inside me as I threw my arms up in the air.

"She went overboard. I was . . ."

"She had her hand on your crotch too. I am so fucking pissed. I can't even look at you right now." I cried swigging more vodka as I turned away from him looking out at the city below us.

"Please love," Edward touched my shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch. Why was it all of a sudden he felt like a stranger?

"Who are you?" I asked turning towards him, feeling a darkness begin to consume me. Did Edward really want to give this life style up or was he behaving this way because he still wasn't sure. "I want the truth . . .is . .. there something . . ." I could hardly get the words out they were burning my throat. "Is there . .something going on with you and . . .Heidi?"

"Fuck no, of course not. You know I hate her." Edward pulled me to him. I couldn't help but let the sobs break out as he pushed my hair behind my shoulders. "I love you Bella. Only you. What you just saw was . . .well, me being a total fucking idiot."

"I can't argue with that." I half smiled becoming lost in the greenness of his eyes. How could I stay mad at him when he had always been the angel of my dreams?

"I was thinking about you. You have to believe me."

"Why was she all over you?" My voice was breaking as I looked into his eyes. Edward loved me I knew that. I could see the pain all over his face before he spoke.

"There was an insane fan. Heidi was merely trying to help out but she went overboard. Honestly Bella, I hated every moment. I just wanted to get this crazy fan off my case."

"I just don't understand why Garrett came up to get me. He said you were in trouble."

"What?" Edward's face turned into pure hatred as he glared out at the night sky. I was too afraid to ask what was wrong. "That motherfucker." Edward roared pushing off the balcony ledge back into the bedroom. I quickly followed him worried about where he was headed with such rage in his eyes. "Please, stay here Bella. I won't be long. I will explain everything when I get back. I am so sorry about this. Please believe that." Edward turned stroking my face as he left our room. Something in his eyes made me obey him.

oxoxoxo

I paced around the room desperate for Edward to return. I had already guessed by the fury in his eyes as I spoke about Garrett that he was who Edward had stormed off to see. After an hour I couldn't take it any longer. Edward was already walking down the corridor being practically dragged by Emmet as I opened the door to find him.

His shirt was ripped and as his eyes caught mine Emmet released his hold on him.

"Edward," I whispered as he pulled me into his arms. "What have you been doing? Your shirt. . . ."

"Edward decided to try and pick a fight with Garrett." Emmet interrupted brushing Edward's shirt as if he was trying to make him look more presentable.

"Why would you do that?" I asked touching Edward's face. His eyes were still closed as I caressed his face.

"Can we go inside? I have a lot to tell you." Edward sighed opening his eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Emmet patted Edward on the back.

"Thanks Em," Edward called before Emmet disappeared into the lift.

I walked into the penthouse first. I wasn't even sure if Edward and I were still arguing. I knew I should have still been angry with him but I was more concerned with why him and Garrett had been fighting.

"So are you going to explain?" I asked watching him walk towards the small corner bar. Whiskey was always his answer if he was stressed.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward pulled at his hair before he poured himself a whiskey. "That down stairs was all a set up and I fell right into it." My eyes widened as I walked towards the bar sitting down on one of the black stools. "That red head I was talking about. Her name is Victoria and well, it appears she is working for Garrett."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with Heidi having her hands on your crotch." I glared resting my head on my hands.

"I almost had a thing with Victoria before we got together." Edward shook his head laughing to himself. "In fact it was Victoria who made me realise I had fallen in love with you all those years ago." Now I was getting really confused. Edward had never mentioned this red head before. "I tried everything to forget you after our first time but it was clear you were already imbedded in my heart. I called Victoria by your name. I knew from that moment I was lost forever."

"So you and Victoria . . ." I trailed off. Neither of us liked talking about our past conquests.

"No, I didn't even get that far. I was muttering your name the moment we kissed." Edward smiled touching my face. "That's why you have to believe that nothing is going on with Heidi and me. You and the children are my world Bella. You are everything."

"I believe you," Edward breathed in relief. " But I still don't understand how you can say it was a set up. How do you know she is working for Garrett?"

"The reason Heidi was all over me was because Garrett told me Victoria had things on me. She was going to the papers. She knew this bad boy image was all an act."

"When has that ever bothered you before?" I still couldn't understand why Edward would let that fake orange slut near him.

"It wouldn't have if Garrett hadn't threatened to go to the papers himself if I didn't act on my bad boy image."

"Go to the papers with what?" I asked shocked.

"The real story about _us_," Edward winced as my mouth fell open.

"Why would he do that?"

"He is trying to make me stay in the band. He knows I will be leaving after the tour." Edward's fist was clenched around his glass. I reached out taking his other hand in mine.

"How does he know?"

"He didn't but I have fucking told him now." Edward's voice was as cold as ice as he downed his drink.

"You told him."

"Can you believe Garrett actually thought he could spilt us up." Edward laughed taking my hand in his. "That I would pick the band over you. He is fucking insane." I was still in astonishment that Garrett would do that. Was he that threatened by me. In the ten years I had been with Edward Garrett had only ever been kind to me. I guess I wasn't very good at judging people with masks. "Bella," Edward touched my face running his fingertips over my lips, breaking me out of my trance. "You do believe me don't you?"

"I must be really bad at reading people." Edward's face dropped. He must have thought I meant him. "I always thought Garrett liked me." Edward smiled crashing his lips against mine. I could feel his hands in my hair as our tongues began the battle for supremacy. I could hear his groans as my hands dug into his own hair pulling him closer to me but not close enough because of the bar in between us.

"You're wrong about not being able to read people." Edward whispered as our kiss broke. "Your problem is that you only ever see the good in everyone."

"You do that too," I hit his chest smiling as he moved to my side of the bar.

"I'm sorry love."

"Stop apologizing." I pulled him to me touching his shirt which was almost ripped to shreds. "You have ruined this shirt." I smirked undoing the few buttons left.

"Emmet pulled me off Garrett just as I was about to smack him square in the face." Edward was trembling with anger. As I ran my hands down his bare chest he shuddered looking down at me.

"Come on," I pulled him by his trousers into the bathroom.

"Why are we . . ." Edward didn't finish as my hands made quick work of his belt.

"I want to wash off all traces of that whore." I smoldered kissing his lips softly. "That bitch is going to get it for touching what's mine."

Edward chuckled touching my face. "I have to say I find this possessive Bella really sexy."

"Good," I beamed pushing him into the bathroom with a growl.

oxoxoxox

I felt pretty bad that I hadn't heard Edward out last night before his outburst with Garrett. All those years of not trusting him was what had kept us apart in the first place. I was angry that a little of that old Bella had surfaced last night. I guess she would never disappear completely.

Edward was fast asleep curled up in the sheets. I could gaze at his face for hours and never get bored. He was so perfect, too perfect really and I knew every inch of him was mine.

The way he had worshipped me last night, it was almost an out of body experience. Edward just kept pushing me over and over until I could feel every nerve ending in my body tingle. He was showing me just what I meant to him and I fell into a deep sleep wrapped up in his arms knowing I never had to doubt him again.

He stirred a little as I shimmied out of his arms to go to the bathroom.

I had my shower and was sat applying my moisturiser when Edward finally got up.

"Hey," Edward kissed my head as he approached. "You're up early."

"I have work to do," I smiled up at him. "I didn't get any of our notes written up last night."

"Why was that love?" Edward winked watching me.

"You know why." I rolled my eyes at him going back to the mirror. I could still hear him chuckling at he went into the bathroom.

I heard a knock at the door while Edward was in the shower. I guessed it would be Emmet or Jasper checking on us but as I opened the door I wish I had ignored it.

"Good morning Bella," Garrett replied smirking at me. It was the first time I had ever seen straight through him. "Is Edward around? I need to apologise."

"He is in the shower." I replied firmly wanting to shut the door in his smug face.

"I take it he has told you about last night," Garrett asking walking in without an invite. I was starting to hate this guy as much as Edward.

"Come in why don't you Garrett." I muttered under my breath.

"I am worried that you are clouding his mind." Garrett turned to me livid. "He is leaving the band after this world tour and I think he is making the biggest mistake of his life."

"That's Edward's choice to make not yours." I fumed.

"But is it his choice. I bet you have been grooming him for this for years. You don't like all the female attention he gets. You want him tied to you so you can keep an eye on him. This is who he is Bella, music is his life. You know the band won't work without him. Are you really that selfish?"

I was about to speak but someone beat me to it.

"How dare you speak to my wife like that," Edward was seething in just his sweats and wet hair. It was difficult not to drool even though Garrett was being a fucking asshole.

"I am only stating the obvious Edward. She has brain washed you. No one would give all this up just for _her_." Edward charged across the room pushing him hard against the corner bar. I yelped realising I needed to stop this before Edward did something stupid and by the look in his eyes it wouldn't take long.

"YOU SAY ONE MORE FUCKING WORD AND I SWEAR . . . ." Edward was yelling in Garrett's face.

"Edward," I tried to pull him off but he was like a dead weight I couldn't budge.

"Are you going to tell her or am I?" Garrett laughed.

"You say one fucking word." Edward clenched his fist ready to hit Garrett. I was too lost in what Garrett was talking about to notice Edward hit him in the face. Tell me what. What didn't I know?

"You asshole. You fucking hit me." Garrett held his nose tight as blood began to pour down.

"Get the fuck out before I do it again." Edward spat pulling him towards the door.

"I could sue you for this."

"Do it. I don't give a fuck." Edward yelled pushing him out the door. I was still motionless as Edward turned to look at me. "Sorry love." I was still dazed as my face hit his smooth comforting bare chest.

"What was that about Garrett telling me something?" I whispered into his skin.

"It was nothing. He is just trying to mess with us again." As he held me in his arms something in his voice made me worry. There was something but I was too afraid to ask just what it was.

It was clear more had gone down last night than Edward had told me. I knew he would tell me eventually but I knew if Edward was keeping something from me it couldn't be good.

**Um . . .what is our Edward hiding? If anything?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. She rocks.**

**Chapter 18**

I sat across the table from Edward sipping my coffee while he played with his napkin. He looked nervous and I knew it was because we were slowly moving into the dark parts of his life for his bio. I had now drafted his childhood years. It was only a small segment of the book. Edward wanted this to be the truth. The only parts of his life his fans didn't know about was just what we meant to each other and just how far we had traveled to get to where we were now.

"We don't have to start talking about it now," I was trying to relax him. "It's your day off. If you just want to rest that's fine."

"No, I just don't know where to start." Edward smiled weakly picking up his coffee.

"We don't have to go into details, if this is going to be too much. We can . . ."

"Bella, I want everyone to know the truth." Edward interrupted putting his coffee down. "I'm not worried about people knowing. I am worried about hurting you."

"Hurting _me_?"

"You know how crazy I went without you. You don't even know the half of it." I couldn't help but noticed Edward's coffee cup shaking in his hand as he spoke.

"Look, we can do this part later. Really."

Over the last few days after our confrontation with Garrett it had become apparent whatever Edward needed to tell me was about those dark days when I had married Alex. I knew I needed to give him time. In all our years together not once had we ever gone back to those painful years. We only ever wanted to look forward but now we had no choice. Those years turned Edward into who he was now and he knew as well as me those years needed to be in his bio.

"I will talk about it Bella. I . . ." Edward dropped his head. I was up on my feet fitting into his lap within seconds. His arms wrapped around me as he buried his head against my chest.

"Finally, I have been looking for you everywhere." Rose yelled over at us with her hands on her hips. "I fly in to surprise my husband and my best friend and I can't find either of you straight away. How dare you be drinking coffee up here with your rock star husband? Do you know how many steps I had to walk up in these shoes?"

I slid off Edward's lap beaming as I rushed over to my best friend. "I missed you too Rose," I whispered in her ear as we embraced.

"I think I will leave you girls too it," Edward kissed my cheek. "I can only imagine how much you two have to catch up on."

"I want to speak to you later as well." Rose smirked. "I hear you are the reason Garrett is walking around with a black eye."

"Bella will fill you in," Edward sighed looking at me before he left.

Rose sat sipping her coffee just looking at me for the first few minutes.

"What the fuck has been going on Bella?"

"Did you bring Lucy and Mark with you?" I tried to steer away from her question.

"Emmet has them. Come on. I want details. Why does Garrett have a black eye?"

"I don't know where to start." I groaned putting my head in my hands.

"From the beginning. Now get the fuck on with it." Rose smirked.

I took a deep breath before I began. "Well, it all started when I found Heidi licking Edward's neck while groping his crotch." I laughed as Rose choked on her coffee.

"Excuse me."

"Edward had this crazy fan after his ass at the fan club mingle event."

"I told Emmet those events need to stop. We always have crazy fans that turn up. Emmet almost got stabbed one year. _Stabbed_ can you believe that?"

"Actually I can," I shook my head just thinking back to all things I had witnessed over the years. Eclipse groupies had always been known to be a little crazy. "Anyway, I had been banished upstairs as usual while Edward mingled with the fans."

"I really have no idea how this story can end with Heidi having her hands on your husband's crotch."

"Just listen then."

"Okay," Rose beamed pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"So this crazy fan turns out to be someone from Edward's past called Victoria. She met him all those years ago in Twilight. Garrett made Edward believe she was going to the papers about his bad boy image being a fake. Apparently she was the red head that made Edward realise he was in love with me." Rose was going to butt in but stopped to let me continue. "To cut a long story short Edward and I were tricked. Edward thought he was using Heidi to get Victoria off his case when really it was a set up because Garrett came up to tell me Edward was in trouble. I walked right into it."

"What did you do when you saw Edward and Heidi?"

"I flipped first. I couldn't help myself. She was all over him and he was fucking groaning."

Rose choked yet again on her drink. "Jeez Bella, can you warn me when you say shit like that before I choke to death. . . . .Did you just say Edward was groaning?"

"He was thinking about me."

"He hates Heidi. He always has. He wouldn't even go near her when you and . . .well, when you guys weren't together."

"You can say his name Rose. He doesn't scare me anymore."

"I know I just hate saying his name. I never thought I would be happy about someone dying."

"I know," I sighed looking away out the window.

"So I take it the reason Edward hit Garrett is because he found out he told you to go down stairs."

"Garrett came into our penthouse the next morning. Shouting at me telling me I had brainwashed Edward because he was leaving the band at the end of the world tour."

"But the whole band . . ."

"Garrett only knows about Edward. He told him in rage."

"Fuck me, what a mess. I feel like I haven't seen you for years. So much has happened."

"Things have calmed down now but I am worried about Edward's fan club mingle tomorrow night. The only thing that is keeping us going is the children joining us at the weekend."

Rose looked at me for a moment then gave me a devilish smirk. "I know what we need to do."

"What?"

"Find those wigs of yours. Cinderella you will be going to the fan club ball." We both fell into a fit of the giggles. Heidi wasn't going to know what hit her.

oxoxoxo

Edward had been on fire tonight. I knew his groupies would be after his blood once they got their hands on him.

I watched him glumly as he prepared for his meet and greet. I wish I could have told him what Rose and I had planned but I also wanted to see the surprised look on his face when he finally saw me.

"How do I look?" I giggled at Rose as I fitted the blonde wig into place.

"You look so hot Bella. Edward is going to have a fit when he sees you."

"I hope so," I tried to pull down the tight purple dress that really didn't leave much to the imagination. It had been years since I had pulled myself into a dress like this.

"I have to say Bella. You still have it." Rose winked linking her arm in mine. "Shall we go hunting?"

"I think so," I giggled picking up my purse.

"What do you want your name to be?" Rose asked just before we reached the fan club room.

"I don't know. You think of a name."

"I think you look like a Louise."

"That will do." I beamed as we stepped into the room.

My eyes zoomed in on Edward straight away. He was in the far corner sat down with Jasper while some groupies were talking to him. Seth was already taking some poor girl outside with him. He really would never change. Emmet was hovered around Edward watching for any insane behaviour from the fans. There was only about thirty fans tonight. I had seen these events a lot busier.

"Who is your friend Rose," Garrett asked. Instantly I put my head down. If he knew it was me Garrett would throw me out.

"This is Louise an old school friend. She is a little nervous she has a big crush on Edward."

"You should take her to meet him. You know how welcoming he is. He loves blondes." I kept my head down wanting to slap him around the face. That was a fucking lie. Edward preferred brunettes. He always had.

"I thought Garrett would work it out. How stupid is he." Rose laughed grabbing my hand dragging me over to where Edward was sat.

Edward was looking at his whiskey bottle while the few groupies around him were waffling on about how much they love him.

"Hey boys, this is Louise an old school friend." Rose chimed.

I waited for Edward to look up. As soon as his green eyes caught mine his face broke into an overpowering smile. I had to stop myself from just jumping him right then.

"Well hello Louise," Edward smirked as his eyes roamed down my body. Fuck me, I was yearning already just watching the lust fill his eyes.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Rose asked taking the last seat. It was her plan of course it meant I would have to sit on Edward's lap when he finally asked me.

"Um . . ." I tried to use my nervous voice looking around. "Is there a seat anywhere for me?"

"There sure is," Edward smouldered patting his lap. "If you think you can cope being this close to a rock God like me." He was so fucking full of himself. I would be having words about that later.

"I think I might be able to handle it," I beamed moving over to him.

"You could sit here Louise. I don't mind sitting on Edward's lap," One of the groupies pouted.

"I'm good thanks," I smiled sitting down. I could tell he was finding it hard not to wrap his arms around me but we needed to act like perfect strangers. It was so fucking exciting. I could feel myself shuddering in anticipation.

"I'm not making you nervous am I Louise," Edward asked moving to get his whiskey. His hand skimmed my bare leg. I had to hold back a moan.

"Maybe a little," I smiled nervously. Edward was loving this, I could tell.

"Why is that?"

"You're Edward Cullen. What more do I need to say."

"Have some whiskey it might help." Edward smirked holding the bottle out to me. I could hear the gasps from a few of the groupies. They were defiantly hating me right now. I couldn't wait to hear their gasps when I was straddling this hunk of beef while kissing the breath out of him.

"Thanks," I smiled pushing back further on his lap. I could feel his hands rest on my waist. This game was so on.

"Are you usually this friendly with your fans?" I asked.

"Only the insanely beautiful ones." He was such a smooth talker. I tried to pretend I was blushing. "You are very beautiful Louise. Did you want to go for a drink next door?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Next door?" I tried to act confused.

"It's a private bar for the band. We could be _alone_." Yep, the groupies hated me. I could feel their glares on my back.

"Um . . .sure." I smiled getting off his lap. Rose just winked at me.

"Lovely to meet you ladies," Edward smiled taking my hand in his as he lead me next door. "Fuck me Bella," Edward whispered in the corridor. "You look fucking incredible. Can we just go to our room? I need you naked, now."

"In a while I promise." I smiled kissing his cheek. "I want to have a little fun with Heidi first." Edward caught up on my mood taking my hand in his as we went into the private bar.

It didn't surprise me that Heidi was all over Seth in the bar. She was on the dance floor looking like a dog in heat. He must have already done the deed with the poor fan.

"Vodka and coke is it _Louise_?"

"Please," I smiled walking over to find a spare sofa in the eye line of Heidi.

I was fixing my hair looking around when Edward came back with the drinks. A lot of people were happily making out. Looking up at my fuck hot husband I knew it wouldn't be long until we were doing the same.

"So," Edward smouldered inching closer. "You know I have a wife that I love with all my heart."

"I do," I sighed watching his lips as they drew closer to mine.

"You look so fucking hot Bella." Edward moaned as his hand ran up my leg.

"My name is Louise." I groaned as his lips crashed against mine.

I lost it the moment our lips touched. I lifted myself up so I was sat on his lap pushing my body against his. Edward snarled as his hands gripped my ass. I could feel him straining in his trousers as I grinded against him.

"Fuck yes," Edward moaned as I moved down towards his neck licking and sucking.

"Do you want me Edward," I whispered.

"Fuck yes." I looked up to see Heidi sat with her mouth open watching us. I gave her a wicked smirk waiting for her to realise it was me. Her eyes snapped up and as she clicked it was me I went back to attacking Edward's neck.

"I think we have an audience." I whispered in Edward's ear, sucking his earlobe.

"I don't care. The whole fucking world can watch this. I am not moving." Edward pushed me further on his arousal. I couldn't help but groan at his need for me. "If they want to see the sex craved Edward. They can." His hands ran down the sides of my chest.

"You two look so fucking hot," I knew it was Heidi but still didn't stop kissing Edward, claiming my territory in front of this fake slut. "Have you guys ever considered a threesome?" That made me break away from Edward for the slightest second but the whole time I was talking Edwards hands creped further and further up my dress.

"If you think I would ever share him you are mistaken. So take a good look Heidi because this is the closet you will ever get to us or Edward." I spat moving back to push Edward against the couch. He let out a snarled. "Do you mind Heidi?" I glared as Edward's lips traveled down my neck.

I lost track of time sat on that couch happily making out with my Rock God husband. I knew Heidi with still watching us from the corner of my eye.

"I think we need to take this upstairs love." Edward whispered, his hands dipping up under my dress. "I really can't hold back for much longer."

"I'll meet you up stairs." I smiled kissing his lips one last time. "I need to go to the ladies first."

"Don't be long Louise." Edward smirked running his eyes over my body again. "I am going to do such dirty things to you." I almost collapsed with pleasure at that thought.

I pulled my wig off in the bathroom throwing it into the bin.

"You look better as a blonde Bella," I cringed as Heidi came up behind me.

"Don't speak to me," I glared watching her in the mirror.

"Do you feel threatened by me? Was that what all of this tonight was about?"

"No Heidi," I chuckled turning to face her. "Tonight was to show you that no matter how hard you try you will never break us. We love each other and this infatuation with Edward has to stop. You are only wasting your time."

"I'll break him Bella. Trust me, I can wait."

"You keep on living in that dream world."

"He groaned when I grabbed his dick. I think he liked it."

"Trust me the only person that can make Edward groan is me. Didn't you notice that?" Heidi looked away pissed off. "I am asking you nicely back off. You will never win. I won't always play nicely. You have no idea just who you are messing with."

Heidi huffed pushing past me. When I left I noticed she had gone straight for Seth. Maybe she was finally getting the message. It didn't take a genius after all to see just what fire Edward and I still had. No one could push my buttons like Edward and I knew he felt the same way about me.

I walked into the penthouse hoping Edward would already be in bed but as I circled the room I couldn't find him anywhere.

I had just walked back into the bedroom when I felt his arms encase me from behind.

"You do things to me Bella. I never can understand this hold you have always had over me." Edward's breath was hot against my ear as he pulled the purple dress from my body in a swift movement. I could hardly speak as his hands moved under my bra and into my panties at the same time. "I can never have enough of you." He all but growled as he forced me against the wall. I was a dripping mess and couldn't control my moans as his magic fingers slipped into me. "I told you I was going to do dirty things to you. Are you ready for me love?" Edward chuckled against my neck.

"F . .Fuck yes. I'm ready." I said in such a rush I wasn't sure I made any sense. Edward clearly heard me as he threw me over his shoulder, cave man style, taking me to our large four poster bed.

Cleary, the dress up had worked tonight in more ways than one.

**I love writing hot Edward. What did you think of Bella****'****s pay back? Sexy or what?**

**Next chapter is the flash back!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks.**

**Are you ready for some flash backs from PWF? Thought you might be ;)**

**Chapter 19**

I sat in the airport arrivals looking at my watch. They should have touched down by now. Edward was upset that he couldn't join me to collect them but it couldn't be avoided.

Eclipse were now in Paris for three nights with their world tour. Edward hated the initial sound check but it had to be done with each city they visited.

I could hear their giggles before I even saw them. Grace was the first angel to catch my eye as she ran out from behind Dale, one of our security guys.

"Mom," Grace crashed into me as she swung her arms around me. "I've missed you so much."

"Gracie baby," I cooed holding her tight. Jack crashed into me a moment later followed by Hope. I felt almost complete as I held my three angels tightly kissing every inch of their faces.

"Mommy," Hope giggled as I planted kisses all over her face.

"I have missed you three so much," I muttered as Alice finally stood in front of me. "Thanks for getting them Alice. How did your appointment go?" I asked touching her stomach.

"It's all looking good. I'm just glad the band will be in America when this baby is due." Alice smiled rubbing her stomach. She was blooming in every way. I had never seen Alice look so happy. "What about you anyway?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Edward told you?"

"I am his sister Bella. We tell each other everything."

"It's still early days. We have only just started trying." I blushed looking away.

"Where is dad, mom?" Jack asked tugging at my top.

"He is doing a sound check," Jack huffed looking sad. "I am taking you there now."

"We get to see dad on stage." Grace asked excited.

"You sure do," I beamed as all three of them giggled with happiness.

I kept the kids at the side of the stage not wanting to cause anymore aggravation between Garrett and Edward. Garrett was still sporting his black eye and I didn't want Edward to threaten him with another one.

Once the set was finished I let the kids run onto the stage. Edward dropped to his knees with his arms out wide as they all crashed into him. It was a sight I would never get used to. - Edward with our children.

The kids were excited to be on stage with him. I smiled watching Edward show them around with Jasper. I had to look away as they all piled onto his stage lift. The kids loved it but watching them up there so high almost gave me heart palpitations.

"Look mommy," Hope called as Edward held onto her.

"Don't let go." I called panicked.

"We are fine mom. This is so cool. I can see the whole stadium." Jack shouted looking up at his dad. "I want to be a rock star just like you dad."

"Keep playing that guitar the way you do and it might just happen." Edward replied looking down at me. "I'm bringing them down now love. You can breathe."

"Sorry," I whispered to Edward once they were finally back on the ground.

"You should have seen your face." Edward chuckled. "You were as white as a ghost."

"Do you know how high it is up there?" Edward just grinned at me.

It was magical having the children with us. After Paris Eclipse had seven nights in London. We had our own apartment in London not too far from my parents. It was nice to get away from the consent hotels and to have a little more privacy.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" My mother asked helping Hope into her coat.

"Edward and I have work to do." I smiled tapping my laptop.

"That's my girl." My dad smiled kissing my forehead. "You write that best seller."

"It's about Edward Charlie, of course it will sell." My mother laughed.

"Have you ever read Bella's work?" My father questioned winking at me.

"Of course I have." My mother raised her voice. "Are you trying to tell me I take no interest in our daughter?"

"He's teasing you mom." I chuckled kissing the children goodbye.

"Sure he is," my mother scolded taking the kids to the car.

"Your mother gets worse with age."

"But you wouldn't change her for the world." My father chuckled nodding.

"It's good to see you Bells. Edward has told me he is quitting after the world tour."

"Do you two have any secrets from each other?" I teased nudging him.

"You know I see him as a son."

"So you think he is doing the right thing?"

"Yes," My father shook his head sadly. "I wish I had had the courage to do quit when you were younger. I was never around Bella and for that I am sorry."

"Hey," I pulled my father into a tight hug. "There is no right and wrong way to bring up a child. You have always been wonderful parents . . .and grandparents."

"I'm so proud of you." The emotion in my father's eyes was overpowering. "You really are the best of your mother and me."

"Dad," I giggled hitting his chest. "You're going to make me cry if you keep this up."

"I better go." My father smiled kissing my cheek. "Edward is in the study by the way. He came back about half an hour ago." I nodded going to the window so I could wave them all off.

Edward was on his laptop when I walked into our study.

"I think your right about my parents spoiling the kids." I laughed walking towards him. Edward snapped out of his concentration closing his laptop. "Are you okay?" I asked touching his shoulder. He seemed a little on edge.

"Fine," he smiled weakly. He was lying, I could tell.

"So, are you ready?" I sat down opposite him turning on my Dictaphone.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Edward sighed resting back on his chair.

I was suddenly as nervous as him. I had no idea just what I had done to him when I married Alex Volturi. It had only just dawned on me I was about to find out!

**_*EDWARDS FLASHBACK TO PWF WHEN HE LEARNT BELLA HAD MARRIED ALEX.*_ **

_I sat in my hotel room looking at the destruction I had just made. So this was what heart break felt like. It was worse than I could have ever imagined. This pain wasn't physical it was deep inside my head and I couldn't shake it. I couldn't remove the images of Bella belonging to someone else. I had lost her and with that I felt as if I had lost myself as well. _

_What was the point of all of this without her? Money and fame was nothing without her. I reached for my whiskey bottle drinking the entire contents before marching out of my room in search of more alcohol to numb the pain in my heart._

"_Edward, please don't do this." Alice pleaded watching me take five bottles of whiskey from behind our private bar. _

"_I need to be alone." I muttered mournfully, pushing past everyone. _

_The weeks that followed were a drunken blur. Alcohol became my pain killer so long as I was under the influence I wouldn't have to think about what I had lost. I was just a shell. There was nothing left inside me. All I wanted was Bella but no matter how much I wished for her I knew that day would never come._

_When the alcohol no longer numbed my pain I turned to drugs. Emmet and Jasper tried to steer me away but it was amazingly easy to get your hands on anything when you were as famous as me. _

_Everything I did felt like an out of body experience when I was high. I was learning to move on but I wasn't the same Edward. I just wanted to sing, eat, fuck and sleep. So that's what I did. _

_Fucking any female that wasn't a brunette became like a game to me. How many women could I use and abuse like Bella had done to me. I wanted the bad press. I wanted Bella to think I had moved on and was happy fucking my way around the world. Of course deep down it was a different story. Bella would never know how each night after I had done my deed. I would roll up into a tight ball and pray for her to come to me. Wanting that miracle I knew would never come. Some nights I was so high I had hallucinations of Bella. I broke down into uncontrollable sobs when I realised she wasn't real. It was as if I was losing her all over again._

_If I could have pulled my heart away from my chest I would have. I didn't want this anymore. I was sure death would have been less painful._

_Fate of course always had a way of bringing Bella back into my life for short periods of time. I always lost her in the end though. Alex always seemed to have the upper hand. _

_The cottage after Emmet and Rose's wedding was my breaking point. Losing Bella when she finally knew the truth about Alex and what she meant to me. Bella didn't love me with the same depths that I loved her and that destroyed me. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces watching her leave with Alex. I knew for that moment I had no hope left. Bella was clearly never destined to be mine no matter what my heart told me. I fell to the ground as I reached my hotel room wishing for nothing more than a peaceful death. It would be so much easier than living._

_***Break in flashback***_

Edward's hand was shaking as he looked at me.

"Please don't cry love," Edward soothed caressing my cheek with his thumb. It was difficult not to cry listening to the pain I had inflicted on the love of my life. I was a monster. How could he still love me after what I had done to him all those years ago? "This is why I was scared to tell you."

"Please just carry on," I whispered. "I'm scared but need to know the truth."

"Just remember that I love you. I made mistakes. We both did." All I could do was nod as Edward carried on.

_***BACK TO EDWARDS FLASHBACK***_

_I knew I shouldn't have taken the pills but I couldn't see any other way out of the heart ache. In my mind I had lost everything. Did I really want to die? No, I just wanted a break from the hurt and pain._

_I awoke in the hospital to all the faces of my love ones- all except Bella. She would never learn of my stupid actions._

"_You have no idea how much trouble you are in Edward Cullen." Alice threw her arms around me. "If Jazz and Emmet hadn't found you I don't know what would have happened."_

"_I'm sorry." My voice was horse but I meant those words. I could not allow myself to be that weak ever again. I had to seal my heart away and start living. Clearly I was meant for better things. Why else would my life have been saved?_

_***End of flash back***_

By this time I was in a flood of tears. I was trembling more than Edward. How could this man have wanted me after what I had driven him too?

"Bella," Edward could see the pain in my eyes as he pushed the desk separating us. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what," I asked motionless as he pulled me up into his arms.

"That you don't deserve to be loved. It was my stupid mistake. As soon as I woke up I knew what an idiot I had been."

"But I made you try . . .to . . ." I couldn't finish my words. "How can you want me Edward? When I drove you to that? . . .How can your family . . ." Suddenly all the hostility from his family made sense in those first few months. "Oh my God, they must all hate me deep down."

"Stop it," Edward replied firmly lifting my face to meet his eyes. "I was no better than you. I did things. Things that I can never take back too." Edward's face was in torture as he looked down at me. "There is something else I need to tell you." Edward turned off my tape recorder. "But it can't go in the Bio." I was trembling just thinking about all the things Edward could tell me. "I wasn't completely honest about why Kate and I broke up."

"Is this going to hurt more than what you have already told me?" My voice was just a whisper as my hand touched his face.

"I'm not sure love but you need to know the truth." I took a deep breath with Edward before he carried on. "Kate and I spilt up because of her miscarriage." I was motionless searching his eyes. Did I hear what I thought I heard?

"Kate . . .Kate was pregnant with . . ."

"With my child, yes." Edward finished my sentence putting his hand through my hair. "Please don't hate me."

"You and Kate were going to have a baby together?" My eyes snapped up. Why was I suddenly so jealous this was the past after all?

"It just happened. It wasn't planned."

"So Kate and I were both pregnant with your child." Big fat tears began finding their way down my cheek.

"Kate was trying to tell me the night I saw you at that charity event."

"What happened to the . . . baby?"

"When Kate told me I went berserk. I had only just seen you with what I thought was Alex's child inside you. It pushed me over the edge. I told her I wanted her to get rid of it." I gasped, Edward could never be that cold. I knew yet again this was my fault. I had driven him to think that. "Kate left the hotel and had a miscarriage two hours later."

"I'm a monster." I sobbed pulling away from Edward.

"No," Edward pulled me back. "I'm not letting you think that way Bella."

"Everything I ever touched I destroyed. Your life could have been so much happier without me."

"No it couldn't. Ten years of blissful love. Remember that Bella. Three beautiful children with hopefully another on the way soon." Edward smiled rubbing my stomach. "I knew it was always you. I know I can't escape the painful parts of my life but each part only made me love you more. I would have walked to the gates of hell to be with you if that was what it took."

"I find it hard to understand how you could still want me after everything I did to you. I . . ."

"Bella, I only know my own heart and it has always only ever wanted you."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "For everything and for Kate. It can't have been easy for you both losing a child."

"Kate is happy now. She is getting married." Edward smiled pulling me into him.

"I just can't believe how much destruction our love caused." My mind was reeling when I suddenly became aware of Edward's hands slipping into my jeans. "Fuck, Edward." I snarled as his fingers went straight for my pleasure spot. "Sex is always the answer to you. Can't we just _talk_?" I panted letting him push me up against the desk.

"I have been so stressed about telling you all this. I need a bit of relaxation."

"Go for a swim," I groaned as he began to pump his fingers inside me. "Or read a book." I was barely making sense.

"Nothing relaxes me as much as this." Edward murmured lifting my top up to take my bra cover breast in his mouth, teasing my nipples under the fabric. I couldn't help but push myself closer to him. I needed Edward like the air I breathed in that precise moment.

"Oh God . . .Yes." I arched off the desk as he began to push me off my first cliff. Before I had even come down from my blissful pleasure Edward was pulling the rest of the clothes from my body. I made quick work of his clothes and as he slammed into my wet core we both let out a groan of satisfaction.

In so many ways Edward and I were the same. Nothing brought us closer together than when we made love. Nothing showed our love for each other more. And on that desk I had never loved or wanted my husband more.

I was still panting as I clung to him. I could feel the sweat on his back but still I couldn't release my legs from around his waist.

"Do you forgive me for not telling you," Edward muttered into my hair. "Can you understand why it took me so long to find the strength to tell you?"

"I forgive you if you can forgive me."

"For what?" Edward looked down at me pulling me closer against his arousal. Fuck me, he was ready for round two already.

"For not realising when I first saw you that you were the one."

"I forgive you," Edward smirked darkly picking me up.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked alarmed in all my nakedness. I knew my parents wouldn't be back for a while but Edward had a really dirty look in his eyes.

"Only to our room, I want to tie you to the bed and fuck you with such a force that I break the headboard."

"I think I can cope with that," I snarled attacking his lips as he rushed into our bedroom.

In so many ways I hoped Edward did break the head board. My body was a quivering mess just thinking about it.

At least for those few shorts hours I could forget the pain I had caused to a man who loved me more than I had ever deserved.

**What did we think of Edward's confession?**

**How is Bella going to handle knowing this? Bless them. They have come such a long way with their love. You know they are strong enough to over anything. **

**Thanks for all the love guys.**

**Bee xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 for her help and encouragement. She totally rocks.**

**Chapter 20**

As much as I wanted to move on from my conversation with Edward my mind wouldn't let me. I was in a constant state of stress, which of course Edward could pick up on.

"You have been really quiet tonight love." Edward commented as he slipped into the bed next to me.

"I'm just really tired." It was partly the truth. My mind was working on overtime. I hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week.

"Is that all it is," Edward asked in my ear.

"Yes," I smiled stretching to turn the bedside light off. I rolled over just wanting to sleep. Why was it even though Edward was lay right next to me he felt so far away?

I always knew Edward's love for me was intense but knowing my actions at Rose and Emmet's wedding had made him try to take his life cut me just as deep as the child he had lost with Kate. There was so much even after ten years that I didn't know and it was the first time since writing Edward's bio that I wasn't sure I could carry on. I looked into the darkness counting the minutes that passed by on my alarm clock. Suddenly I felt Edward's hand crept across my stomach and slowly trickle down towards my shorts.

"Not tonight Edward," I moaned pushing his hand away. Why did Edward think everything could be solved with sex?

"You're still pissed at me aren't you?" Edward accused switching the light back on. "I don't know what you want me to do Bella. Tell me what I have to do to make this right and I'll do it."

All the days of rage came to the surface looking into his eyes. I knew Edward had to know what the truth had done to me even if it did hurt him.

"There is nothing you can do," my voice was slightly raised but not enough to wake the children.

"So you're saying . . . It's over." Edward's eyes dropped to the bed sheets.

"Why do you always have to think that way? I just need time Edward. You have known all this for years and you just dump all this shit on me and expect me to deal with it." I was going a little hysterical now letting all my fear and hurt bubble to the surface. "Well, I can't fucking deal with all this right now." I got up out of the bed grabbing some clothes from the chair nearest me.

"Where are you going, its late?" Edward's voice was pained.

"I just need some space."

"Please Bella. Don't do this."

"You got someone else fucking pregnant Edward and never told me!" I screeched putting my hand over my mouth. I hope I hadn't stirred any of my angels. "I need to go." I whispered pulling my jumper over my head.

"Where are you going? You can't leave the hotel."

"I'm just going for a walk." I sighed making my exit.

The world tour was now in America. We had touched down in Honolulu yesterday. I walked out into the corridor getting smiles and nods from the security as I wondered into the bar.

"Can I get you anything Mrs Cullen?" Dale asked as I sat down at one of the tables.

"No thanks." I think Dale could tell by the weak smile on my face I just wanted to be alone.

I hated that Kate's miscarriage was affecting me more than anything else. What would have happened that night at the Dorchester if Edward had already started a family? Would he have chosen Grace and me? Did he want Kate's child. Had they been trying? I never thought it was that serious between them. So many questions I didn't know the answer to.

I was suddenly so jealous I had to claw my monster back in before I ran to try and find Kate demanding the answers.

"Bella," I rolled my eyes as Alice stood next to me.

"Edward called you didn't he." I glared getting up to make us both a coffee.

"He is really worried about you."

"I'm worried about me." I whispered sipping my coffee.

"He wanted to tell you Bella, but each year that went by it got harder for him. I'm not making excuses for him but you didn't see him in those years without you. He was like a lost soul. There was nothing there. Edward was dead inside without you."

"I'll never forgive myself for making him do that Alice." I gripped her hand holding it tightly as tears came to both our eyes. "I'm so sorry I did that to him. To you, I . . ." I couldn't finish as the sobs fell form my chest heavy and fast.

"Oh Bella," Alice cooed holding me in a tight embrace. "That's the past. We have all moved on from that. You have made Edward happier than I could ever have dreamed."

"I find that difficult to believe."

"It's the truth."

"How could he keep Kate's miscarriage from me Alice? Ten years we have been married and not once did he even try to tell me."

"I did try to tell you love," I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me, his eyes wet with emotion as he knelt before me, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I came close so many times but I was scared I'd lose you. You know I have always thought you were just on loan to me. I still worry you are going to slip through my fingers." It was so hard to be angry at him as he knelt before me looking like he would hand his soul over to me if I demanded it. "I know I should have told you and I have no excuses I can use other than I am a total fucking idiot."

"I have to agree with you there." Alice scolded shaking her head at her brother.

"All I am asking is for you to try and forgive me." Edward touched my face. "I can't live in this world without you Bella and I don't even want to try."

"You need to give me time." I whispered looking at Alice knowing I was blushing at what I was about to say. "And stop using sex to distract me. We need to work at this Edward."

"I know we do love." I closed my eyes as I felt his fingertips sweep over my cheek. "I'm sorry that I thought I could just tell you and move on straight away. I can only imagine just how difficult this must be for you."

"I think I'll leave you guys to it if you don't mind." Alice touched her belly getting up.

"I can't believe you got your heavily pregnant sister out of bed." I tutted at Edward.

"I was up, its fine." Alice kissed us both and waddled off back to Jasper.

Edward took a seat watching me. I searched his face too. Nothing could keep me from him I knew that deep inside my heart. I would have to learn to cope with all the consequences our love had created. I knew no relationship was ever perfect but I genuinely thought all the hurt in our past was over. But Edward and I had clearly got it so wrong in the beginning that I shouldn't have been so surprised that we were still working through issues ten years later.

"Do you want me to go?" Edward asked worried reading my face.

"If Kate hadn't lost your child would you still have come back for me and Grace?" I wish I hadn't asked the question but it was on the tip of my tongue. I couldn't stop it.

"Why do you want to know that Bella?" Edward stressed dragging his hands through his messy hair.

"I need to know." Deep down I knew I was right.

"Whatever I say it will make me a monster." Edward pulled himself up making his way to the bar.

"Is whiskey really a good idea?"

"Come on," Edward laughed a little hysterical. "I think I deserve a fucking drink don't you?" I nodded. He was right. "Do you want one?"

"A _small_ one." That got a slight smile from him. I knew what his measures were like. "Are you going to answer my question?" I asked as he sat back down.

"I would have always come for you and Grace Bella. No matter what." Edward's eyes were dark. He knew his answer was wrong. He would have turned his back on his family risking everything for me but deep down I was relieved. If that made me a monster I didn't fucking care. Edward was mine. We were destined to each other in a really fucked up way but it worked for us.

"I know I shouldn't be happy that you said that." I whispered taking a sip of whiskey. "But I am."

"Why wouldn't you be happy? You know you're the only woman I can ever love."

"I could have made you turn your back on this perfect little family. I am sure with Kate you wouldn't have tried to . . ."

"Bella, don't," Edward interrupted. Slamming his glass down on the table making me jump. "I can't help that all I ever saw was you."

"You could have had a perfect blue eyed, blonde haired child Edward." Why was I being such a bitch? I was hurting but this was below the belt even for me.

"I would never want anything more than what I already have. Grace, Jack and Hope are more than I could have ever dreamed of and do you know why." Edward reached across the table taking my hand in his.

"Why?" It was just a whisper.

"Because they are _ours_." Edward caressed my hand with his. "I know this isn't going to be a quick fix but I love you Bella, that's all that matters."

I was crying again. I could feel the tears trickle down my face. "I'm sorry," I smiled wiping my eyes. "I don't know why I am so emotional."

"Because I am a fucking asshole." Edward smiled downing his whiskey.

"You're not," I huffed leaning back on my chair. "That's the fucking problem I should be castrating you or something but instead . . . " I stopped trying to wipe the drool as Edward smiled crookedly at me. He knew that smile turned me into a wet mess but not tonight. I was still mad at him.

"Instead what love?" Edward leaned over and I got lost in his eyes for a second.

"Stop it you," I hit his arm. "No distracting me with sex, remember?"

"I'll leave you to it then," Edward got up. "I can't leave the kids with Emmet all night. He needs his sleep."

"You woke Emmet up as well?" I glared trying not to laugh. "You really are a drama queen aren't you?"

"I am a rock star love." Edward half smiled. "It's only one in the morning. I have woken him up later than this."

"Just go to bed," I smirked. Edward just nodded kissing my forehead. "Edward," I called as he was about to disappear from my view. "I love you too. Never doubt that."

"I never would love."

oxoxoxo

I tried to hold my giggles as I watched Jack copy his father at the breakfast table. Edward was sat eating a piece of toast while he read his paper. It was the cutest thing watching Jack doing the exactly same thing.

"What are we doing today mom?" Grace asked finishing her scrambled eggs on toast.

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a swim in the huge pool upstairs. Then go and see that new Disney film later. What do you think?"

"Really," Grace beamed.

"Are you coming dad?" Jack asked looking up from his paper.

"Are you copying me Jack?" Edward chuckled hitting him gently on the head with his paper as he got up.

"No," Jack laughed as Edward threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down dad."

"I think Jack needs to go in the pool right now."

"NO . . . DAD . . . .STOP IT!" Jack was in a fit of laughter trying to squirm out of Edward's arms.

"Am I coming mommy?" Hope asked trying to pull herself onto my lap.

"Of course. I couldn't leave you hear alone could I?" I smiled running my hands through her soft dark brown hair. It came over all of sudden a bubbling sickness sensation. what about replacing with this All of a sudden a bubbling sensation of sickness came over me. I had to almost pull Hope off me so I could get to the bathroom in time.

"Bella," Edward's voice was worried as he tapped on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I called drying my face with a towel.

"Are you unwell?" Edward asked opening the door. "I can always get Alice or Rose to watch the kids. I'm sure Dale would . . ."

I interrupted his panic by touching his chest. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You are never sick," I closed my eyes feeling electricity fill my body as his hand touched my forehead. I was still trying to work through the forgiveness towards Edward but my desire never ceased for the man I craved with every bone in my body. "You have a bit of a temperature maybe I should call the doctor."

"Stop worrying. Go, you have your interview in an hour."

"I don't like leaving you when you are ill."

"I'll be fine." Edward followed me back into the living area where the children were still happily eating their breakfast.

"Do you want me to get someone up to clear away the food if it's making you feel sick?"

"I can ring them. I'm fine, really." Edward didn't look like he believed me.

Eventually Edward left. I was sick a few more times but luckily the kids were happy to play in the hotel room for a little while. Edward was always given the penthouse or master suite so each bedroom we stayed in was like a home away from home.

By lunch time I was feeling better and finally took the kids up onto the roof to splash around in the massive swimming pool.

"Mommy, catch me," Hope giggled jumping into the pool. Grace and Jack were playing water polo with a Lucy and Mark. Rose had come to join us for a little while but needed to make some work calls so had left all the little monsters with me.

"Bella," I could hear my name being called and turned almost groaning inside as I saw David Armstrong looking down at me in the pool. "I thought it was you."

"David," I smiled as Hope jumped up into my arms.

"And who are you?" David asked kneeling down to Hope's level.

"My name is Hope." Hope giggled hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Well hello Hope. I'm David. I work with your mommy." Hope was shy and David grinned looking back to me. "You look good Bella." Yeah, in my swimsuit David would say that. Where the fuck was Rose when you needed her.

"Bex tells me our manuscript is in its final stages."

"Did she tell you about the launch?"

"I haven't had a chance to read my emails yet. I have kind of had my hands full." I smiled as Grace, Jack, Lucy and Mark joined us.

"I can see that," David laughed. "We are launching in New York in six weeks. Bex wants us both there for the PR." I groaned inwards but I knew I couldn't avoid it. "I am looking forward to it."

"Yeah, it should be a good night." I looked at the kids nodding my head to let them know it was time to go. I helped all the kids with their towels looking around for mine.

"Here Bella, allow me," David was behind me holding out a white fluffy towel. I watched his eyes skim over my body and wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Thanks," I replied trying to take the towel off him but David wrapped it around my body. I shuddered as I felt his hand make contact with my shoulder.

"Do you need any help with anything? You have quite a herd here." David sniggered at all the little faces looking up at me.

"I can take it from here David." I relaxed as Edward's voice came up behind me. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist pulling me close against him. "You ready kids?" Edward asked our herd.

"Edward, wonderful to see you." David's face looked shocked.

"Likewise but if you don't mind I need to get these kids to my sister. Bella hasn't been feeling too good. Have you love?" Edward turned to me caressing my back, smiling lovingly.

"He is right. Sorry David. I'll be in touch about the launch." I smiled as Edward led the children and me away from him.

"What was Mr Armstrong Ass Wipe doing here?" Edward glared once we were alone in our penthouse.

"I have no idea." I sighed sitting down on the bed. Why was I so fucking exhausted? It wasn't like I had done any swimming or anything. God, the last time I had been this tired was when I was . . . .fuck, carrying Hope. How could I have been so stupid? I knew the signs. I had done this three times before. Could I really have caught that fast.

"BELLA," Edward sat on the bed scowling at me. He must have been talking to me but I was too busy . . . .realising that I might be pregnant. "I know you are pissed at me but you know how much he infuriates me. I walk onto the roof to see his arms all over you. You have no idea how difficult it was not to push him into that fucking pool."

"Sorry," I replied numbly, my brain going to mush as I tried to work out just how late my period was. God, was I really two weeks late? How the hell did I not realise. I guess my mind had been a little crammed with other things.

"Bella," Edward turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes. "What's wrong? Are you still feeling sick."

"No," I half smiled touching his face. "I don't think I'm sick."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Edward's eyes widened for the slightest second before his lips crashed against mine. Fuck me, a baby changed everything. In so many ways it couldn't have come at a better time.

**So what did we think? Was Bella hard enough on Edward? It is kind of hard for her when he is so lovely?**

**A baby, how excited are we? What are you hoping for a boy or girl?**

**Bee xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. Who is so awesome that I want to dedicate this chapter to her. She loves our hot Rock Star Barward ;) **

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I should have told Bella sooner. Ten fucking years sooner but what was done was done. I could only try my hardest to make things up to her. To make her understand I only kept those secrets to protect her.

Bella lay in my arms sleeping peacefully. I ran my hands over her stomach still in awe of the little life that was possibly growing inside her.

I was worried about the timing. Bella was finding it difficult to trust me I could see it in her eyes. I had let her down and in the worse possible ways. Firstly, the Heidi incident, which still made me throw up in my mouth when I thought about that whore's hands on me. The worst of it was that was nothing compared to what I had kept from my love over these past ten years. A miscarried child and an overdose. I wished I'd had the strength to tell Bella years ago. I wouldn't be feeling this distance between us now if I had.

Bella stirred gently in my arms. I pulled her closer to me kissing her forehead. I would make this up to her. Once this tour was over I would dedicate my entire life to this creature and love her for the goddess she was.

I woke up early the next morning. I was going to make Bella and me an appointment at the doctors in the afternoon before my gig. I could hardly believe I was already half way through the world tour. Only three more months left and finally I would be free to be with my family. All five of them. I was smiling to myself as I wondered into the bathroom.

"Have you been smiling all night," Bella smiled making me jump as I entered the bathroom.

"Maybe," I smirked pulling her to me for a kiss.

"I might have been sick," Bella giggled. "You don't want to kiss me. Trust me."

"You've brushed you teeth haven't you."

"Yes." I pulled her lips to mine. Running my hands down her back until they rested on her hips. Bella moaned against my lips as I pushed her against my twitching dick.

"I'm going to make us an appointment at the doctors for one o'clock." I muttered as our lips parted. Bella looked a little giddy. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful actually," Bella sighed pressing her lips against mine again. I couldn't help my snarl as I lifted her up onto the vanity table pushing her legs open as I slide in between them. "Edward, the kids might wake up." Bella moaned wanting me as much as I wanted her.

"I'm not sure I can stop love," I muttered moving my hands up her legs to that sweet spot while I attacked her neck.

"You have to," Bella panted but she only opened her legs wider. I pulled away for the quickest second locking the bathroom door.

"This is going to have to be quick." I smirked dropping my sweats to the floor. My dick throbbed as Bella licked her lips opening her legs wide as an invitation. "You're going to have try and be quiet love." I smirked pushing into her wet center in a swift motion. How my wife was always so wet for me still amazed me.

"Fuck yes," Bella threw her head back lifting up so I could push deeper.

"You are fucking amazing," I whispered beginning a soft pace at first.

"Harder Edward. I need you." Bella pleaded digging her nails into my shoulder. I let her have it with a yearning groan.

Bella was still flushed as I helped her down off the vanity table.

"Well, I'm awake now," Bella smiled kissing my lips. "Thank you."

"I was getting worried, it has been a while since we . . ." I trailed off. Bella and I never went a week without sex. It was the one reason I knew she was being distant.

"I know. My head has just been a mess. I guess it might have been a baby brain too."

"I'll get the kids up. You have your shower." I kissed her cheek before going to wake up the kids.

It was difficult leaving the hotel with just Bella. Everyone was asking questions wondering where we were going. Harry and Dale took us to the doctors but didn't comment at all as I helped Bella out of the car.

"They must have guessed," Bella whispered in my ear as I held the door to the surgery open for her.

"Probably." I beamed following her.

The receptionist had a fit as I appeared. Bella just tutted going to sit down in the waiting room.

"Your fucking groupies are everywhere." Bella huffed as I sat next to her.

"So are yours. I can't believe Mr Ass Wipe Armstrong wasn't outside our room this morning declaring his love for you."

"I have one Edward. You however have about a million . . .probably more."

"You are so beautiful when you are annoyed," I smiled crookedly at her watching her blush.

"You never play fair."

"Are you are referring to my crooked smile that I know you love so much."

"You know I am." I was still chuckling when the nurse called Bella's name.

"Come on then. Let's go and find out for sure." Bella beamed taking her hand in mine. . . .

Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we travelled back to the hotel. Our thoughts had been confirmed and Bella was possibly about five weeks pregnant.

"Are you okay with this," Bella asked still resting on my shoulder. "I know we weren't planning on it happening so fast and with everything else that is going on."

"Bella, I am over the moon. I love you. Seeing you with my child growing inside you always makes me feel like I can take on the entire world."

"I wonder if we will have a boy or girl this time."

"I'm happy with either." I whispered kissing her head. "You're going to have to take it easy though. Maybe we should slow down on the book."

"Bex is helping us as well. I have already sent the first three sample chapters to her. I'm enjoying writing it. It doesn't feel like work to me."

"I just don't want you over doing it."

"I won't," Bella looked up at me. Her warm chocolate eyes bored into mine. "Oh my God, so many fans." Bella sniggered looking out the window.

"Harry, I think we need to go around the back," I called.

"Certainly Mr Cullen." Harry turned to Dale who made a quick detour away from the fans.

"How do they find out where you are staying?" Bella looked at me amazed. "Your fans are everywhere."

"Come on," I smirked taking her hand as we made our way through the back of the hotel.

Bella and I were chuckling in the lobby with Harry and Dale when I froze looking at the sunshine blonde walking towards us.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked looking in the same direction as me.

"We need to go," I replied to Harry. "Now!" It was too late of course Bella had already seen Jane break through the group of people in front of us. I held Bella close to my side and tried to stay calm as I noticed Demetri at Jane's side.

"Well, look who we have here," Jane smiled sweetly standing in front of us. "The years have certainly been kind to the two of you."

"Hello Jane." My voice was motionless. "What brings you to Hawaii?"

"Business." Jane smirked looking at Bella. "I take it you read about Alex?"

"I . .I" Bella was shuddering in my arms. I had had enough.

"Jane, Alex is in our past. We are sorry for your loss but we have our own lives to live."

"How dare you," Jane screamed trying to push me but Dale and Harry were in between us before Jane had barely moved. "You really think you had nothing to do with his death. It was your fault. You took what was his. He went crazy because of what you two did."

"I think we should get you upstairs Mr Cullen," Dale commented. I nodded pulling Bella with me.

Bella fell into my arms as the lift door closed. She could hardly stand on her feet so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to our room.

For fuck sakes, was it ever going to stop? How much more shit would my love have to face?

"It's okay love," I cooed as I lay next to her on the bed.

"I'm not strong enough to deal with all this shit right now." Bella sobbed.

"I'm here love."

"Why did she have to be there? On today of all days. Finally we get some good news and Jane has to ruin it."

"We were bound to run into her at some point. It's over now though love."

"Is it though Edward?" Bella turned her blotchy red eyes to look at me. It was excruciating to look at her when all I wanted to do was take all her pain away. "Will it ever be over?"

"Alex is dead love. It _is _over." I pulled her into my arms and Bella clung to me like her life depended on it.

"I love you Edward, so much." Bella's lips were hard against mine forcing me back against the bed. Hungrily she pulled the shirt from my body.

"I thought you didn't want us to distract each other with sex." I smirked as she went for the belt on my jeans.

"Shut the fuck up Edward," Bella growled pouncing on me. I obeyed her. Fuck me, Bella was like a sex craved animal. I couldn't help but snarl out in pleasure as she pulled me over my cliff. I fell for a good few minutes watching my wife above me. She was glowing and I understood why she needed this. This – _us,_ had always been worth fighting for and in these few seconds I felt the distance between us fade away. My wife was back firmly by my side. I would never let her down again.

oxoxoxo

"I really don't want to do the show tonight." I sighed watching Bella with the kids on the balcony.

"Think of all those fans downstairs," Bella smiled looking up at me while she did a jigsaw with Hope. Jack was playing his guitar while Grace was colouring a picture she had drawn. There was no place on earth I would rather be than right here.

"I like the fans I have right here." I smiled.

"It's time Edward," Emmet called over the balcony. "Get you cute ass out here." I rolled my eyes giving my family all a kiss before I left.

"So I hear you saw Jane," Emmet asked taking a seat in the back of the car with me.

"Yeah, Bella was a little shaken by it."

"Our guys had quite a job getting rid of her. I think Demetri had to drag her away in the end."

"So he finally got back in with Jane then."

"It would seem so."

"Do you think we need to watch them?" Emmet smirked at me. "Your already watching them aren't you."

"I told you. I will always have your back. "Emmet nudged me and I knew he was right. "We don't need to worry about them Edward. Jane is just angry. She has lost all her family and is just looking for someone to blame." Emmet shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be Demetri if Jane ever did find out the truth."

"I know," I breathed putting my hands through my hair.

"Don't worry man." Emmet beamed as the car came to a stop. "It's show time."

"Your late," Garrett glared as I walked into the dressing room.

"Leave off him Garrett." Jasper called standing up to pat me on the back.

"I will not. Edward knows the rules they haven't changed in fifteen years. We always meet for thirty minutes before show time."

"I've had important things to do today. I'm not apologising for that." I spat as Jasper handed me a beer.

"Really, enlighten me."

"Bella is five weeks pregnant." I beamed watching the smile drop from his face. Everyone else was congratulating me but my face was fixed on Garrett. He was furious and I couldn't understand why. He knew I was leaving after this tour. What did it matter if Bella was pregnant? Then it hit me. Did Garrett really think he would have been able to change my mind? He really didn't know me at all.

"We aren't telling anyone else yet apart from Alice and Rose of course so I would appreciate your silence." I added as the stage manager gave our five minute call.

"I'm so happy for you man," Jasper muttered just before we were about to go onto stage.

"You have no idea what is in store for you man" I beamed patting him on the back. "Fatherhood is just as incredible as all this."

"I can't fucking wait."

"You only have four weeks of calmness. Enjoy it."

"You call this fucking calm." Jasper laughed as the curtains dropped and a sea of hands appeared before us. The screaming was deafening.

"Let's entertain these fuckers." I yelled strumming my guitar as I took to the microphone.

I knew a part of me would miss this in three months but I wasn't giving this up. I was just taking a well-earned break to cherish my family. I deserved that.

oxoxoxo

Alice gave birth to a bouncing baby boy and I couldn't have been happier for them. It was difficult for Jazz being away from them but we had all managed to get a couple of days off in Seattle to visit Alice and little Daniel.

"He is so adorable." Bella cooed nursing him in the hospital.

"He better be for fourteen hours labour." Alice replied. "Mom cried when she saw him."

"She would," I smirked going over to Bella.

"Do you want a hold of your nephew?" Bella winked. I held my arms out and Daniel fit snuggly into my arms.

"Nice to see he still has it. Don't you think Bella?" Alice laughed as I rocked my nephew to sleep.

"I guess I will need to get some practice in." I chuckled. "I mean it's been six years since we had a baby."

"I think you'll do just fine Mr Cullen." Bella smiled kissing my lips softly. All I could do was sigh in contentment.

**God, I love the fluff. Nice to see they are working through their issues. Are we worried about Jane?**

**Um . . . .well we will see ;)**

**Bee xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. Who rocks.**

**Chapter 22 **

It was heart wrenching handing the children back to Carlisle and Esme when their summer holiday was over. Edward almost refused to let them go at the airport.

Jasper was just as depressed as Edward having to leave Alice and Daniel. He was fitting into parenthood by following Edward's lead. His family were all that mattered to him once this tour was over too.

The band was in their final lap of the world tour with only ten weeks left. America had been a huge success in more ways than one with Daniel being born, but now our large family was being split in two. Even Rose couldn't come to Australia, which meant I was left trying to pick up the pieces. Three miserable men was pretty taxing.

"Do you think I should call Alice?" Jasper was panicked as we touched down in Sydney. "What time will it be in Seattle?" Alice was staying with Esme and Carlisle. They really had their hands full with our children too.

"It will be the middle of the night Jazz. Give it five hours or so." Edward smiled pulling me into his arms. He was happier than the other two at least I was here with him. I watched as he put his shades on and ruffled his hair. Even after an eighteen hour flight he still looked, fuck hot. How I had no idea. I couldn't even imagine what a state I must have looked. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked as we got into the car waiting at the end of the run way.

"How can you look so incredible gorgeous after an eighteen hour flight," I sighed looking out the window. It was pure blue sky outside. I was glad the air con was on. I could feel the heat of the sun beating through the window.

"Incredible gorgeous you say." Edward laughed taking his sunglasses off so I could look deep into his green eyes. "Well, I could say the same about you, sitting there in your sexy little linen dress, glowing, with my child growing inside you." He was such a smooth talker. No wonder the entire female race was in love with him.

God, if they knew the real Edward they would love him even more. Thank fuck only I knew just who Edward Cullen really was. Suddenly our book came into my mind. Once it was published they would know the _real_ Edward. Was I really ready for that? Would I ever be ready?

"Bella," Edward touched my leg. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?"

"You know that's not true. Look at what I have put you through in the last few months."

"Look how we came through it." I beamed holding his hand in mine. "I'm worried when this book comes out, your fans will love you even more." Edward just laughed at me shaking his head as he kissed my forehead.

"You really do have a possessive side don't you love."

"I can't help it." I bit my lip looking at him.

"I wouldn't worry. When the book comes out I won't exactly be in the limelight will I?"

"I guess so." I ran my hands over my small bump which to be honest wasn't even there yet watching Sydney come into view.

I was happy that Heidi wasn't joining us on this part of the tour. Over the last few weeks I had come so close to slapping the bitch. Once she found out that I knew about Edward's overdose and miscarried child. She took every second to mock me about it. I could have slapped her and blamed it on my hormones but I didn't want her to know I was pregnant, not until my three month scan at least.

"Is Bex still meeting us tomorrow?" Edward asked helping me out of the car.

"Yeah, she is really excited about the next chapters."

"She would be," Edward teased. "It's the sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll parts."

Bex was working hard, not only was she working on Edward's bio with me but Angela was snowed under with David's book. I had got out of the launch partly thanks to Edward impregnating me so quickly. He didn't like the idea of me flying too much, especially knowing I had the long hall flight to Australia.

Edward had practically nursed me the entire flight here. Making sure I moved around enough on the plane and drank plenty of water. The way he loved me still took my breath away. No man could really be that perfect but in my eyes Edward was even with his faults.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Edward asked getting ready to do the usual sound check.

"I still have seven months till I give birth, Edward." I laughed throwing a pillow at him. "Go, do your rock God thing."

"Am I doing your head in?"

"Not _yet_." I grinned reaching for my book. Edward beat me to it passing it over. "But I'm not made of glass. I'm just pregnant and we have done this three times before."

"I'll try and bare that in mind." Edward kissed my forehead. "Try and get some sleep love. It was a long flight." I raised my eyebrow at him. "It's only because you look tired." Still I just looked at him until he got the message. "Okay, okay I'm going." Edward kissed my lips and finally left.

It was lonely without the children, Rose and Alice but it gave me time to work on Edward's bio. The entire note taking had been done, all that was left was to map it together. Of course the book didn't have the complete truth but the chapter about me made my heart soar. Edward quoted me as '_the love of his life. The one he could never and would never want to live without_.' It was hard to imagine just what would happen to his bad boy image once this book came out. All his fans would know that 'Rock God Edward' was just a manifesto created by Eclipse's manger Garrett.

I did sleep for a little while but by the time Edward came back I was on the balcony with my laptop watching Sydney hustle below me.

"How did it go?" I asked him as he shot a disappointed look at me. "I've only been working for about an hour." I lied.

"Why don't I believe you?" Edward smirked handing me an ice cold bottle of water.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

"Trust me most days I wish I could." Edward laughed slipping out of his shirt to go to the bathroom. I think I dribbled some of my water while watching him.

oxoxoxo

Australia was a lot slower paced. Charlotte was Eclipse PR manager for the rest of the tour. I loved that girl. She was such a refreshing change from fake tits Heidi.

"You look really well Bella," Charlotte smiled as I arrived at the stadium. "Edward is rehearsing with the band. Come on, I'll take you to him."

"How have you been Charlotte?" I asked following her down the tunnel.

"Really good. I'm getting married. Did Edward tell you?"

"No, that's wonderful. He's a lucky guy."

"It's Peter."

"The band's tour photographer?" Charlotte just nodded. I was pleased for her. It seemed everything happened on these world tours.

When the stage came into view I stopped looking at Edward. He was alone on stage with just his guitar. I was so lost watching him I didn't take notice of the song at first but then it sliced me in two as I recognised the song. 'The Kill' by Thirty Seconds to Mars. Why was he playing this song? I knew he used to play this in his dark days, Alice had told me. Listening to it brought tears to my eyes. The words were so roar as he sang. I floated over to him. As soon as his eyes opened his stopped playing.

"Bella," Edward was stunned to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and see you." His eyes looked sad. "Edward, why were you singing that song? It was so painful to listen to."

"I haven't played it for a while. It a good vocal warm up. It's one of the only songs I can get some raw emotion from. Sorry, I guess you have never heard me sing that one. " Edward smiled as the rest of the band walked onto the stage. "I have been playing another song lately that reminds me of us. Do you want to hear it? It's not as depressing as 'the kill'." I nodded eagerly as I took a seat near the stage. "It's a snow patrol song." Edward replied over the mike turning as the rest of the band nodded in unison. It didn't surprise me it was a snow patrol song. As Edward began to sing I held my breath at his choice. – 'Run'.

It was beautifully arranged. Edward's eyes never left mine. As he came to the chorus I knew my eyes were watering. He had nailed the song that best described our relationship these last few months.

"So what did you think?" Edward asked as the song came to an end.

"It was perfect." I smiled watching him jump down off the stage to sit next to me.

"It's kind of perfect isn't it? The words are true Bella. I'll always be right by you side."

"I know," I sobbed resting my head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't live without seeing your eyes too. That line sort of swung it for me."

"Why are you singing cover versions anyway?"

"Charlotte thinks it will be good to mix up a few songs seen as we have been on tour for three months with almost the same set."

"She is so great."

"I know," Edward chuckled knowing what I really meant was 'thank fuck that slut Heidi is gone'.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." I smiled as Edward pulled me up with him.

"I have a surprise for you anyway."

"Really," I asked keen. I loved Edward's surprises.

We only ate in the stadium but tour catering really was the best. They can cook you anything you want. I had two helpings of chicken korma.

"Is it that good?" Edward laughed sipping his water.

"Do you think this catering firm will do takeout when we are finally back home?"

"Why don't I hire them as our cooks?" Edward teased.

"Tempting," I sniggered finally finishing my plate. "What's this surprise then?"

"I have managed to get us a week away before the band goes to New Zealand."

I choked a little on my water. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I've been working on it for a while but it is now officially all booked."

"Which week?"

"It's the week that includes our eleven year anniversary." I wanted to jump over the table and kiss him. Would the romance in our relationship ever die?

"That's in three weeks." I beamed.

"It sure is," Edward smirked leaning over the table to kiss my stunned lips.

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's the surprise love." Edward shook his head at me. "The kids won't be coming though. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted this week together. It will be the last holiday we have alone for a long, long time."

"I'll be flying out to them a few weeks later." I smiled against his lips. "I guess we deserve a little alone time."

"I just want to make all that shit up to you. I know your head is swimming with everything and seeing Jane." I shuddered looking at him as he mentioned her name.

"That family hates us."

"It's only one person now Bella. Jane is harmless."

"That's what I used to think about Alex."

"I have it covered love. Please don't worry." I was trying not to but when you spend half of your life living in fear it's difficult to switch off.

"What do I need to pack?"

"Nice try," Edward smirked touching my face. "You'll just have to wait and see."

oxoxoxo

"So what do you think?" I asked Bex as she sat on my balcony proofing the final chapters.

"Fucking amazing Bella," Bex breathed putting the draft down. "It's captivating. You have given Edward's bio just enough information without over doing it and God, the chapters when he met you then you married Alex Volturi. - Just heart wrenching." Bex sipped her vodka and coke. "So I guess now you leave me to proof it and I'll email you the final draft."

"I can't believe I have finished it. Three months that's quite a record for me."

"You are an amazing writer Bella. Look at the response from the critics about the book you co-wrote with David. I think you will win an award for that."

"Do you have to mention his name Bex," Edward groaned wondering onto the balcony.

"Well, hello Mr Rock Star. I did wonder if I would see you." Bex beamed checking him out. I didn't mind, she did it on purpose. It was just her way. "How's the tour going? How many groupies have you fucked?"

"Hundreds," Edward teased sitting down to join us. "So what did you think about the bio?"

"It's total crap. I have so much work to do." I rolled my eyes at Bex. "It's incredible. Your wife is amazing."

"She is."

"God, will you two shut up. I want my head to fit through the door later." I moaned getting up.

"Shit, is that the time. I have to go." Bex shot up grabbing her stuff. "Great to see you Sex God," Bex grinned at Edward.

"And you Bex."

I showed Bex to the door laughing as she noticed my underwear near the door. "What is this?" Bex sniggered. "Jeez Bella, does he pounce before you even get through the door. You should put that in the bio."

"That's what happens when you just turn up."

"God, I would have died if I'd walked in on anything. Mind you I would have heard you. I bet you're a screamer"

"BEX," I hit her arm. "You are a nightmare."

"Take care sweetie. I'll email you." Bex pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Oh, by the way. I'm pregnant." I whispered.

Bex just giggled. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you spend three months with your Rock God husband." I chuckled. "Congratulations Bells. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Bex," I waved her off before joining Edward back on the balcony.

"That woman is quite insane but I love her." Edward commented while reading the paper. "I noticed you have an email from your parents."

"Shit, I forgot to ring them." I reached for my phone.

"And you wonder why they prefer me." Edward teased. I stuck my tongue out at him while I dialled my parents.

"Hello sweetheart." My mother answered on the second ring.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner."

"No, its fine. Your busy, we understand that."

"How have you and dad been?"

"Good. Your father is working late tonight. How are you doing? You better be looking after yourself and my unborn forth grandchild." It was amazing how having children brought my mother and me closer. Finally we had something in common.

"I am mom. Edward isn't letting me lift a finger." Edward looked up from his newspaper to smile crookedly at me.

"How is that son in law of mine? Is he still enjoying the tour?"

"He's tired but still enjoying it."

"Well, tell him . . ." My mother stopped and I could hear my father's voice as he spoke to my mother. "Hang on Bella," she replied talking to my father.

"Bella," My father sounded a little stressed. "Is Edward with you?"

"Yes," the uncertainly in my voice made Edward raise an eyebrow at me.

"Can I speak to him please sweetheart?"

"Sure," I replied handing the phone over to Edward. "My dad wants to speak to you."

Edward took the phone with a frown on his face. I sat watching him as he spoke a little nervous at what my dad was telling him.

"Hello Charlie. . . . What," Edward's face dropped. "When did you learn this?" Edward was quiet for a long few moments. Not once did his eyes meet mine. "No, I haven't heard anything." Edward looked up at me his eyes burning into mine as he listened to whatever my father was saying. "It could have merely been an accident Charlie. I don't think we need to be that drastic. I'll get Emmet on to it straight away. He might be able to shed more light on it." Edward smiled trying to relax me but I could see fear in his eyes. What the fuck had happened? "I'll talk to you later Charlie." Edward was up on his feet as soon as he hung up.

"Well," I asked following him to the hallway.

"It's nothing Bella." No way was I having this. I knew I was pregnant but I was not being lied to, not again.

"Bullshit, tell me Edward." I begged.

Edward looked at me. I could see the conflict. He didn't want to tell me but knew he had to.

"Demetri is dead."

"Dead?" I replied confused.

"I need to see Emmet Bella. I will be back and explain everything. I promise." He kissed my fore head rubbing my stomach at the same time and was gone.

Demetri was dead! What did that mean?

I shivered realising someone might have found out he killed Alex. Were we now in danger with our connection to Demetri? Edward had clearly gone to see Emmet to find out the answers.

**Oh my, what is going to happen? Oh it's all coming together now maybe another eight chapters or so ;(**

**Some big shit is really going to start to go down now. I hope you are buckled in.**

**Had to put the 'run' lyrics down because I LOVE the song SO much. I really think the song is perfect for our Edward and Bella at this point in their marriage. What do you think?**

**Run By Snow Patrol**

**I'll sing it one last time for you****  
><strong>**Then we really have to go****  
><strong>**You've been the only thing that's right****  
><strong>**In all I've done****And I can barely look at you****  
><strong>**But every single time I do****  
><strong>**I know we'll make it anywhere****  
><strong>**Away from here****Light up, light up****  
><strong>**As if you have a choice****  
><strong>**Even if you cannot hear my voice****  
><strong>**I'll be right beside you dear****Louder louder****  
><strong>**And we'll run for our lives****  
><strong>**I can hardly speak I understand****  
><strong>**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**To think I might not see those eyes****  
><strong>**Makes it so hard not to cry****  
><strong>**And as we say our long goodbye****  
><strong>**I nearly do****Light up...****Slower slower****  
><strong>**We don't have time for that****  
><strong>**All I want is to find an easier way****  
><strong>**To get out of our little heads****Have heart my dear****  
><strong>**We're bound to be afraid****  
><strong>**Even if it's just for a few days****  
><strong>**Making up for all this mess**

**Light up, light up****  
><strong>**As if you have a choice****  
><strong>**Even if you cannot hear my voice****  
><strong>**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Such an amazing song. Thanks for the love guys.**

**Review me. You only have eight chapters or so left after all ;(**

**Bee xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks.**

**Chapter 23**

I waited in the penthouse with batted breath. I could hear all the security hustling around outside while Dale barked orders at them. I had no idea what Edward would say or find out when he reached Emmet down the hall but I knew whatever was happening wasn't a good sign.

I was pacing across the bedroom when Edward finally got back. His eyes looked tired and he breathed in deeply as I fitted into his arms.

"Well," I asked crushing my body as tight as it would go against him.

"Emmet was just as shocked as me to find out."

"We only saw Demetri a few weeks ago Edward. Do you really think that is a coincident?"

"Bella, I don't know what to think."

"Maybe Jane found out . . .God . . .she could. . . ."

"Bella, please try to relax. Think of the baby." Edward cooed rubbing my back. "You're safe."

"Jane hates us. I could see it in her eyes."

"She just wants someone to blame for her brother's death."

"What if she found who was to blame?"

"Do you really think she could kill the man she loves?"

"Just because she nearly had a child with Demetri it doesn't mean she loved him." I replied sadly with an edge of fear to my voice.

"You really think Jane could be capable of that?"

"She is Alex's twin." I whispered looking deep in his green eyes. "I think she could be capable of anything." The look in Edward's eyes told he knew I was right.

oxoxoxo

The next two weeks Emmet immersed himself in finding out about Demetri's death. On paper it was just an unlucky car crash but as Emmet began to dig deeper some things just didn't add up.

"So what you are trying to say is that the car that hit Demetri didn't exist?" Edward asked wide eyed as he sipped his whiskey.

"Correct," Emmet replied turning to look at me.

"You think he was murdered don't you?" My voice was just an undertone as I spoke. Neither Emmet nor Edward responded. I knew I had to be right.

"Maybe you should get some rest love." Edward winced stroking my hair. "It's late."

"If you think I am missing _this _conversation your wrong." I scowled. All Edward could do was chuckle and shake his head at me. "I may be pregnant but I'm not fragile Edward. I need to know what is going on."

"I know you do," he replied kissing my lips. "But it's my job to at least try and protect you."

"You do protect me," I smiled touching his lips with my fingertips. "But if someone is trying to avenge Alex's death, I need to know." Edward nodded smiling weakly at me as we both turned to face Emmet.

"I have no answers if that is true guys. Whoever has been snooping around has done a good job. There has been no trace of anyone."

"What about Jane? What have you found out about her?" I asked. Who else would want revenge other than Alex's twin sister?

"None of her guys were anywhere near him when the accident happened."

"That doesn't mean anything Emmet," Edward groaned ruffling his hair. "Have you dug deep enough? There must be something you have missed."

"If I dig to deep Demetri's killer might catch on." Emmet huffed pouring himself another whiskey. "Jane's every move is being watch and to be honest the girl looks heart broken."

"She is a good actress," Edward glared. "It has to be her. Who else would care?"

"Alex didn't just have enemies in the drug world, Edward. He had a lot of allies who he made very rich. How else do you think Jane became so involved in the drug world after Aro's death?"

"Can't the FBI do anything?" I asked almost pleading.

"Not with such little evidence. They have their eyes on a few drug lords who work for Jane but I don't think they have any connections to Demetri."

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked. "The FBI might have a lead."

"They have a lead alright, but it's been planted." I couldn't read Emmet's eyes he looked so frustrated.

"Who is the lead the FBI are watching?"

Emmet looked away. Fuck, he was going to say a name we knew I could just feel it. "Kate . . ." Emmet stopped looking at Edward. I held my breath praying it wasn't the Kate I was thinking of.

"Kate who, Emmet," Edward's voice dropped as he made a small glance at me.

"Kate Denali," Emmet all but whispered. Edward was up from his chair within seconds.

"How the fuck can she be linked to the Volturi, Emmet." Edward snarled, his hands punching the wall. I wanted to go to him but I was glued to my seat in shock. "How is she linked? What the fuck is going on?"

"Edward man," Emmet called. "Sit down please." Edward sat down taking my hand in his before looking at one of his best friends. "It would appear Kate is a second cousin of Jane's," Edward's hand tightened in mine. I rested my head on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"They were family," Edward spat the words out as if he was disgusted with the information. I shuddered myself realising Edward's and Kate's relationship might have been an entire set up by Alex. "Fuck, Emmet don't tell me our relationship . . ." Edward clearly was thinking the same as me.

"I can't answer that but Kate is acting as I decoy with her new husband Felix."

"Felix?" My heart was racing hoping it wasn't the _Felix, _Alex's best friend.

"Yes Bella, Felix. Alex's right hand man," Emmet replied sadly. I gripped my stomach feeling sick.

"Bella," Edward's hands fell over mine. "Are you okay?"

"I need some air," I muttered getting up walking towards the balcony.

It was all making sense in my head. It had to be Jane. Somehow she had found out Demetri had killed Alex. I shook realising if she knew that she must have known Edward's involvements with him too. Our meeting a few weeks ago wasn't chance. Jane had been observing us out trying to find a way to break our defences. I had to be right.

The cool night air teased my hair as I looked up at the night sky. I smiled to myself as I felt Edward's arms from behind. He never could leave me alone for too long.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He whispered against my ear.

"It's Jane Edward. I know it is." My voice was pained as I looked out at the night sky.

"I think you might be right."

"You do?" I replied surprised as I turned to face him.

"Who else could it be Bella? Jane has the money and the motive to set this whole thing up."

"She'll be coming after you Edward," I whimpered pulling him against me. "I don't want this again. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Hey, sweetheart, stop that." Edward kissed my lips softly. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We will always be a step ahead of them. We always have."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to finish this week of the tour. Then you and I will go away for a week because when we get back we are going to take Jane Volturi down."

"How?"

"You're not going to like it." I could read Edward so well by his face.

"You're arranging a meeting with Kate aren't you?"

"Yes, but we are both attending." Edward sighed. "I'm sorry love."

"When," I huffed. I tried not to look like a sulky teenager but I failed.

"In a few days. Kate is in Australia for a shoot."

"How convenient," I muttered under my breath but Edward heard.

"Please don't be like that. Kate loved me once. I might be able to get some answers from her. I don't want to see her."

"I'm sorry," I cupped his face knowing he could see the green eyed monster in my eyes. "I know why you're doing this but I'm just not looking forward to seeing her."

"I love _you_ Bella," Edward kissed my lips softly. I moaned into the kiss as his hands pulled me closer. I was consumed by his words because I knew deep inside my heart they were true.

oxoxoxo

I had pulled myself into my classic black dress. The dress that always made me feel like a goddess (even when I was pregnant). I knew Kate Denali was more stunning beyond words. I still remembered my envious eyes at the charity ball when I was carrying Grace.

I moved my last curl into place just as Edward caught a glimpse of me.

"Bella," Edward said breathless. "You look . . . .beautiful." I stood up twirling around getting an even bigger smile from him.

"At least it still fits at the moment." I sighed looking sideways at my stomach. "This bump can only get bigger after all."

"You always look just as beautiful no matter what trimester you're in." Edward beamed kissing my lips. I giggled as his hands found my ass. "I happen to love watching your stomach grow with _our_ child. Especially knowing how it got there."

"Do we really have to meet her? Can't you just take me out for dinner instead?"

"You know there is nothing I want more but we need to do this Bella." I nodded. I knew he was right but I also knew some painful memories were going to come out tonight.

The restaurant looked out onto Sydney's Opera house and Sydney harbour. It was fairly early so the restaurant wasn't that busy yet.

"Why are you fidgeting so much," Edward whispered as I sat at the table sipping my water.

"I am about to meet the definition of beauty Edward." I sighed resting my head on my hands.

"That's impossible," I turned to look into his eyes. He looked so heavenly gorgeous in his suit. "I am already looking at the definition of _pure_ beauty." I couldn't help but beam at the added word he put in as he pressed his lips against mine. I was still so dazed watching him that I didn't notice the perfect blonde stood watching us.

"Well, you too seem cozy," Kate chuckled smiling down at us.

"Kate, wonderful to see you," Edward smiled standing up to hug her. Was it wrong that I had to claw my monster back in as I watched him touch her waist as she kissed his cheek. "This is Bella, my beautiful wife."

"Finally we get to meet properly," Kate smiled shaking my hand. I was captivated by her beauty. Kate was flawless. "Edward never stops talking about you and the children whenever we bump into each other."

"Really," I was finding it difficult to speak. All that was running through my head was '_this woman was pregnant with my husband__'__s child. This woman loved my husband. This woman might still love my husband._'

"How have you been Kate?" Edward asked sitting down squeezing my knee as he sat. Kate had no idea we knew about her involvement with the Volturi family but she would by the end of this dinner. The first hour or so started off light. Kate and Edward talked about their careers. I had to hold back a sob watching them. They were both so similar. I couldn't help but think about the life Edward would have had with Kate. I was sure it would have been less painful than the one I had given him. But then my sub conscience slapped me. What was I saying? Edward loved _me_. No one was as right for him as me, not even this perfect blonde sitting in front of me. No matter what we went through to get here every piece of heart break had always been worth it. It had shaped Edward and me into who we were now. And looking at him as he held my hand at the table we were a couple still deeply in love and that would never change.

When Edward got up to go to the rest room I knew it was my queue.

"How's Felix?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Kate's stunned face. "You really thought I wouldn't remember him. He was Alex's best friend after all."

"If you think I had anything to do with . . ."

"Don't bother Kate. I have done some research into your family." I interrupted watching Kate look around. Maybe for an exit but I wasn't having that. "If you are playing any kind of game I will find out."

"What gives you the right?" Kate spat. "I was happy with Edward until you had to bump into him that night. You ruined everything."

"Were you working with Alex?"

"No, I fell in love with Edward. Surly you know how easy that is. Alex caught on and . . ." Kate looked away.

"And what," I yelled hitting the table hard with my fist.

"He told me I had to do everything in my power to keep him away from you."

"That's why you got pregnant."

Kate turned to look at me, astounded. "Ed . . .Edward told you?"

"Of course he did. We have no secrets."

"I can't believe he . . ." Kate was talking to herself. I could see Edward walking back to the table in the distance.

"Kate if you ever loved Edward please, you have to tell me if he is in danger. I know about Demetri and I'm worried it wasn't an accident."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm begging you please. You forget I know how the Volturi family work. Edward and I bumped into Jane a few weeks ago. I know it was planned. I have three children Kate. I can't lose them."

Something in Kate's eyes changed and as Edward sat back down at the table she spoke.

"You two have to watch your backs." Kate whispered looking around. "Someone is taking revenge for Alex and they are coming after you."

"What do you know Kate?" Edward pleaded.

"I know hardly anything. Felix keeps it from me but I know we are being watched by the FBI to protect someone."

"Jane," Edward questioned.

"I have said enough," Kate grabbed her bag getting up quickly. "I have to go."

Edward grabbed her arm stopping Kate in her tracks. "You were working with Alex weren't you all those years ago?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I loved you . . .a part of me always will." Kate darted her eyes to me for a brief second. "Look after your family Edward. I fear whoever is trying to get to you will stop at nothing." With that Kate was gone leaving Edward standing there motionless.

Edward was quiet on the car journey back. I rested my head on his shoulder rubbing my stomach trying to relax myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked slipping onto Edward's lap as he sat on the sofa in our penthouse.

"I can't believe the amount of effort Alex went to keeping us from each other. Kate was so . . . convincing."

"Her love for you wasn't a lie." I whispered kissing his neck. "What do we do now?"

"I'll sort out extra protection for you and the children while Emmet and I work this out. Jane will not get to us."

"Maybe we shouldn't go away next week." I sighed. "We need to spend as much time as we can trying to figure out what Jane's plan is."

"No, we are going away," Edward replied firmly. "I'm not letting them get to us. I just want to be alone with you Bella just for one week. We deserve that after what we have been through. Where we are going is as safe as our cottage. We'll be fine love."

"Okay," I muttered kissing his lips and in that moment all my fears lifted. I was here in Edward's arms and whatever we were about to face we would do it together.

**Umm . . .what do we think is going to happen next?**

**You are going to love the next chapter it's going to (hopefully) take your breath away?**

**Thanks for the love as always you all rock ;)**

**Bee xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who rocks**

**Chapter 24**

My eyes were in total darkness as Edward helped me off the boat. I had my suspicions as to where we were and as the blind fold was removed I was right.

"Are you for real," I replied breathless taking in the island. _The island_ Edward and I were married on eleven years to this day.

"Happy Anniversary, love." Edward beamed kissing my lips.

"Are you telling me I have you completely alone for a whole week on Paradise Island?"

"You sure do," Edward smiled crookedly lifting me bridal style into his arms. "Well, apart from the security guys but you will hardly notice them."

"Shut up and take me to our beach hut," I muttered hungrily kissing down his neck. My animal urges were taking over remembering all the things Edward had done to me on our honeymoon night. Memories as intense as those never fade away.

"Your wish is my command Mrs Cullen," Edward's eyes were dark with lust as he all but ran across the sand towards our beach hut.

Edward and I hardly left the comfort of our large king size bed for the first few days. The large patio doors opened out towards the glistening sea. I had never felt more content wrapped up in his strong embrace.

"I'm not even going to want to go back to the tour if we stay in bed much longer," Edward chuckled as his hands ran down my bare back.

"This is Paradise," I smoldered running my hands down his chest, I felt him shudder as my hands dipped lower. "More than this perfect island we are staying on because where ever you are is paradise to me."

"God, Bella," Edward groaned as I began to work him in ways that I knew drove him crazy. "I'm going to have no energy left for this tour at the rate you're going at."

"Good," I giggled moving to sit on top of him. I pushed against his arousal loving the snarl that escaped his lips. "Think of it this way. I leave in two weeks to go back to Seattle so we have to make the most of now." That got a reaction as Edward thrust up towards me sending me to cloud nine with every movement we made together.

oxoxoxo

I giggled as Edward made butterfly kisses across my stomach. We were both lay on the golden sand. The sun was beating down turning the sea a turquoise colour. Palm trees swayed against the soft breeze. The view was completed by Edward lying next to me in nothing but his swimming shorts.

"Are you hungry?" Edward beamed moving to kiss my lips.

"I could eat," I replied sitting up.

"No, you stay here. I'll get us something."

"I don't mind."

"You look too beautiful in the sunlight to move Bella," Edward smirked running his hands over my stomach. "We need to start thinking about names."

"I still like Faith for a girl." I muttered in between his soft kisses.

"What about a boy," Edward muttered as his tongue ran down my neck. I had to swallow a groan knowing security could probably see us.

"E . . .Edward Junior," I teased trying to breath properly as he sucked on my neck.

"I'm sure you can do better than that love." Edward's hands began to creep down my bare leg. I was panting trying to hold my legs together before we became a sex show for our security team. "Maybe I should let you think about names while I sort out some lunch?" Edward chuckled moving off me. "Are you okay love? You look a little hot and bothered?" Edward teased.

"Go and make some lunch you bad man," I smirked throwing a towel at him. Edward leaned in for one more soft kiss. "I love you so much Bella." Edward whispered before making his way over to the beach hut.

I must have dosed off for a little while but as I turned to look at my watch I noticed almost an hour had gone by.

Edward must have seen me asleep and decided to leave me for a little while.

I stretched standing up dusting the sand off my body before I made my way to the beach hut to find him.

I thought I would find him in the kitchen but he wasn't there. I smiled as I heard voices coming from the lounge area. He must have been talking to Dale. Edward had hardly left his laptop while I was resting trying to work out Jane's plans.

With a push of a single wooden door my whole world shattered.

My eyes fell upon Edward first, tied to a chair with blood trickling down his face. His eyes were closed, his head bowed down. My instinct was to run to him. To the man I loved with all my heart. Without even fearing who could be in the room with him I made my way to try and free him but was stopped from behind by a pair of powerful manly arms.

"Here she is," the voice whispered. I froze shaking as the voice hit the very core of my fear. I knew that voice. My nightmares had been filled from _that_ voice but it was impossible Alex was dead. "Bella you don't seem happy to see me." I couldn't move. I wouldn't move. I kept my eyes on Edward hoping this was some nightmare I had slipped into that I would awake from at any moment. "You really thought I wouldn't come for you." Alex laughed darkly running his hands down my side. Tears were trickling down my face. This was no dream. Alex was real. "You are all I thought about in that prison. You could say I went a little crazy." Alex turned me round but I was too afraid to open my eyes to look at the monster in front of me. "Look at me Bella. I want you to see what _you_ alone have done to me." Alex yelled placing his hands firmly on my face.

"No," I whimpered trying to pull away.

"You fucking look at me or I'll kill him right now." My eyes snapped open knowing he was talking about Edward. Alex's crazy brown eyes darted over my face as I looked in horror at the mad man in front of me. His head was shaven with a burn mark down the left side of his neck. He eyes went even more crazed as I gasped in distress. "Do you see what you have done to me? Not only did you scar my heart, you marked my body too. You did this Bella. YOU!" Alex grabbed my hand making me feel the burnt scar on his neck. "You had to be the selfish spoilt brat you always were, wanting more than you had. You just had to have you Rock Star didn't you?" Alex turned me in Edward's direction. Edward's eyes were still closed and I began to fear the worse.

"Please Alex. Let Edward go. I'm the one you want." My voice was shaking but I feared Edward and I wouldn't both get through this. I had to think about my three angels. I knew _I_ could protect the one growing inside me. Edward needed to be there for our other three angels.

"I can't hurt your precious rock star that was part of the deal." Alex spat pushing me down onto the sofa. "You however I can do as I please with." Alex's eyes were dark as they ran over my body. I was only wearing my swim suit and one of Edward's shirts. Suddenly I was feeling too exposed. "I have dreamed about this body Bella for ten years." Alex ran his hands up my legs forcing them apart. I whimpered trying to scream but my voice was stuck in my throat. I closed my eyes trying to stop my tears. "You really think I would want to fuck you when you have another one of _his_ bastard children growing inside you." Alex spat removing his hands as he pulled away from the sofa. "I will have you Bella but only when that thing has been born. The thought of touching you with his seed inside you makes me sick." I looked down at my stomach feeling the sobs erupt from my chest. "Felix, bring your men it's time to go."

I shuddered as eight men walked into the room. Clearly they had taken over our security.

"What are we going to do with him?" Felix asked pointing to Edward.

"We'll leave him. People will realise something is wrong when him and Bella aren't waiting for the boat in two days. I am sure he will survive two days tied up."

"But he's bleeding." I pleaded. "Please untie him so he can get help. Please Alex."

"Did I say you could talk?" Alex yelled raising his fist about to hit me but he stopped. "You drive me insane Bella." Alex replied a little calmer. "Take her to the boat. I want a few moments alone with Edward."

Felix grabbed me and I fought with all my strength, screaming Edward's name as I was dragged away.

"Stop fighting Bella," Felix yelled. "You are making this harder on yourself."

"I want Edward," I screamed pushing with all my will to try and get free.

"Forget him. Think yourself lucky that Alex hasn't killed him."

"How could you be a part of this Felix? Kate would never forgive you if she knew."

"Don't use that one on me. You know I have to support Alex. Do you know what Demetri's disloyalty did to him?"

"You are all fucking scum. You are taking me away from my family. " I spat hitting hard against his chest.

"I don't want to do this Bella but what other choice do I have. You broke his heart."

"He wanted my wealth not me. Alex doesn't love me."

"He does Bella. Why else do you think he is doing this?" I kicked and screamed as I was pulled onto the boat.

"What is that fucking noise," I stopped in my tracks as I saw Jane sitting happily on the boat catching the sun smirking at me. "Oh, it's the girl who destroyed my brother. Welcome aboard Bella." I saw red and broke free somehow from Felix's hold as I lunged for Jane. My hands were tight around her neck within seconds.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." I screamed as Felix and his men pulled us apart.

"Now, now Bella," Jane laughed brushing herself down and straightening her hair. "Calm down. This is your entire fault."

"He won't give up looking for me." I sobbed. "Edward and I can't be pulled apart no matter what you and your insane brother think."

"I'd calm down if I were you. Think of the baby." Jane smirked. How did they know about my baby? "Did Alex tell you what he is doing with your baby?" My hands fell protectively to my stomach. "He's giving it to me seen as I am unable to have any more children."

"No," I screamed trying to reach for the bitch. "Edward will find me. You will not have this child!"

"Can someone sedate her in a minute?" Alex called from behind me. "But I want her to see this first. There has been a change of plans." Alex pulled me towards him making me turn to watch Paradise Island. "I want you to watch your beach hut Bella and know your heart is inside there." Alex chuckled darkly. I was confused until I saw the smoke begin to surface from the roof.

"NO, NO . . .EDWARD!" I screamed my whole body trembling as I watched the smoke become thicker.

"He told me to tell you he will always come for you and that you are everything to him but I'm not sure how he will do that if he is dead."

"NO, Alex please," I begged falling to my knees. "Please," My heart shattered as the flames began to engulf the beach hut.

"The pain you have in your heart is nothing Bella, I have had ten years of it . . ._ten years_." Alex grabbed me pulling me up, forcing me to watch the burning flames destroy my heart. "You did this to him. You were mine. You always have been." I felt a cloth being forced across my face and I was plunged into darkness.

oxoxoxo

I awoke in a dark room with no windows. I was lay on a small single bed with moth eaten bed sheets. I had no idea how long I had been out but the reality of my situation was all my dreams could think about. I lifted my head feeling my face clammy from all my tears. Edward, my love, my life was gone and I had no strength left inside. I crumpled back onto the bed letting the darkness take me as I held my stomach. This child was all I had left to hold onto. I couldn't even think about my three angels that I had let down in the worse possible way. They had lost both their parents. I could only pray that one day I would be able to break free from this prison I was in and find them.

"Finally your awake," I hadn't even noticed I wasn't alone in the room. Alex stood up sitting on the bottom of the bed. "You need to eat something Bella." I was still motionless letting the tears trickle down my face. "I know you hate me but I had to do what I did. I needed you to understand you are mine. That no one can take you from me." Alex stroked my hair and I flinched. "I know you need time to love me again and I'm giving you that." Alex really was insane if he thought I would ever love him. "I know I treated you bad but I always knew you loved Edward. I saw it the first time I saw the two of you together at Twilight." I pulled away from Alex burying my head on my pillow. "I'll leave you to rest but please try and eat something. I don't want you wasting away. You are still the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on Bella." I shuddered as I felt his hands skim my hair. "You'll see we are meant for each other when you finally are carrying _my_ child."

I couldn't control my anger as I gripped my pillow. "I will never love you Alex. Whatever you think in that insane head of yours is wrong. Edward is my heart and you may be able to have my body after I have given birth to _his_ child but you will _never_ have my heart. You have taken everything from me. _Everything_." My outburst sent Alex into a rage as he threw the only table and chair across the room. I wasn't afraid. I had already had my world destroyed.

"Think what you like Bella but you are mine. Whatever hold Edward had on you is gone. I made sure of that and if you do not want the same fate as your beloved Edward to happen to your children you will treat me with some respect." With that Alex left slamming my door shut in fury. The darkness took me over again and soon I lost track of time, meaning and hope. It all blurred into one and finally nothing made sense anymore.

oxoxoxo

OCTOBER

oxoxoxoxo

NOVEMBER

oxoxoxo

DECEMBER

oxoxoxo

JANUARY

Oxoxoxo

All time was lost to me and as I held my ever growing bump tightly I feared my time with Edward's child was vast approaching and finally I would be left with nothing.

**Oh my, that was hard to write but it was ALWAYS the plan. ;)**

**So what are your thoughts? Is Edward dead? Did he escape and has spent the last four months trying to find his Bella?**

**Bee xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246 who is just awesome. **

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

My head was still throbbing as I looked up at the pure figure of evil stood in front of me. Why wasn't I so shocked to see Alex Volturi looking down at me? I had always had my suspicions he wasn't really dead even if I had kept them locked deep in the back of my mind.

"Hello Edward," Alex smirked looking down at me. "How is the head? I'm sorry my men hit you so hard."

"You mother fucker, where is my wife?" Bella and our unborn child was all I was worried about. I didn't give a fuck if Alex broke every bone in my body so long as Bella was safe.

"Bella is fine. My men are just making her comfortable on my yacht." I pulled hard against the rope on my wrists. Bella wasn't going anywhere with this fucker.

"I will fucking kill you!" I roared pulling hard, not caring if my wrists began to bleed.

"Edward you can't kill someone who is already dead." Alex wondered around the room. "So I hear you got _my _Bella pregnant again."

"She is _my_ Bella." I snarled almost lifting the chair I was tied to.

"You're wrong. She is mine and that bastard child inside her."

"When I find you Alex I will kill you." I yelled. "You can't hide from me."

"You'll never find me Edward. I'm taking Bella and your child away forever."

"I'll always come for her Alex. You'll always have to look over your shoulder for me because believe me I _will _be close."

"Not if she thinks you're dead."

"You would have already killed me if that was your plan."

"You know someone has betrayed you don't you." Alex smirked. "Someone who you thought was on your side." Alex was right but I already knew who had betrayed me it was clear as day. Only a selected few people knew about my trip to this island and that Bella was pregnant.

"How much did you pay Garrett?" I glared, feeling the blood trickling down my face onto my bare chest.

"I'm impressed Edward," Alex laughed darkly. "How did you know it was him?"

"He is ruled by money like you. I will fucking kill him." I dropped my head beginning to feel light headed.

"Well, you will have to take that up with him but he didn't know it was me who he was dealing with. Jane my dear sister organised all that for me."

"You killed Demetri didn't you? You knew he wanted to kill you."

"That fucker did almost kill me." Alex snarled showing me his burnt neck. "If it weren't for my quick actions, and the security guard who worked for me. I would have been burnt alive. I had to scramble around the woods for weeks until I could call for help. "

"I couldn't give a fuck. I wish you had burnt to death."

"I bet you do," Alex chuckled looking at his watch. "Well, this has been fun catching up Edward but I really have to go."

"I'll be coming after you Alex don't forget that." I snarled pulling hard on the ropes.

"Have you ever been burned Edward?" Alex turned looking darkly at me while he pulled out his lighter.

"Kill me you fucker, it's the only way you can stop me coming for her." Alex kept on laughing as he drew closer to me.

"No wonder all the females love you Edward. You're so heroic. It's such a shame I have to do this." I looked up just in time to see Alex hit me hard over the head and I was plunged into darkness.

oxoxoxo

I awoke face down in the sand. That fucker was gutless. He couldn't even kill me. Alex must have dragged me out of the beach hut before setting fire to it. It was just a simmering pile of burnt wood now. How long had I been unconscious?

I noticed my hands were untied as I gripped the sand beneath my hands. My head was throbbing but that was nothing compared to my heart. I had lost Bella. After all my precautions of keeping her safe I had walked right into Alex's trap. How easy was it for him to steal Bella from under my nose on a secluded island? How foolish could I have been?

I sat up feeling my head spin. I made my way to the sea and washed the blood away as best I could before making my way to the main house on the island. What would I tell everyone? I had lost Bella. I felt my legs falter. What would I tell the children? I had let my entire family down. When I got off this island, I was going after one fucker first – GARRETT.

oxoxoxo

"I should have seen this coming," Emmet hung his head while I was being patched up in the main house. "Edward, I've let you down."

"We'll find her," I replied firmly. I wasn't giving up. I told Alex that. So long as there was air in my lungs I would keep searching until Bella was back safely in my arms.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Emmet sipped his whiskey.

"Where is he," I heard Garrett's voice before I saw him and as he came into my view I charged for him.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" I roared hitting him over and over again. "ALEX IS ALIVE YOU MOTHER FUCKER AND HAS BELLA."

Emmet pulled me off Garrett before I killed him. Garrett lay on the floor stunned just looking at me.

"Alex told me you were his source so don't deny it. I had already worked it out. Well, fuck you Garrett, the world tour is over. I quit. I have to find my wife and unborn child." I kicked his leg as I charged out of the main house ignoring his calls.

"Where to first," Emmet asked patting me on the back. I knew he was with me every step of the way.

"Home," I replied sadly. "I need to see the children and tell Bella's parents. Charlie has a lot of contacts we can start with."

"We'll find her."

"I fucking hope so, because I can't fucking live without her Emmet." I whispered as tears finally found their way down my face. I knew I had to be strong for my family but in those hours traveling back I let the misery take me.

oxoxoxo

My parents were the first faces I saw when I got home to Seattle. I could read their worried expression's as they embraced me.

"Bella's parents are already here. They are with the children." My father muttered in my ear. All I could do was nod and walk solemnly into the room were all the laugher was coming from.

"DAD, DADDY," All three kids screamed with excitement as they saw me. I dropped to my knees from pain. How was I going to tell them there mother was missing?

I held all three of them tightly in my arms and began to sob. I couldn't stop myself. I was holding the only part of Bella I had at the moment.

"Dad?" Grace asked touching my face catching the tears trickling down my face. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I just missed you guys so much," I lied catching Charlie's sorrowful eyes looking at me. "Can you guys go and join Grandma Esme for a moment I need to speak to Grandma and Grandpa Swan." I kissed them all before they left.

"Where is our daughter Edward?" Charlie glared. I was still on my knees looking down at the floor. "Tell me! Where is Bella?"

"Alex Volturi has her." I whispered putting my head in my hands. I couldn't watch their faces.

"WHAT?"

"He's not dead. He took her . . .I . .tried . . .I" I tried to hold back the heart wrenching cries but I couldn't. I feared for my love. Alex was capable of anything and I had let her slip through my fingers.

"How, I don't understand," Charlie was at my side touching my shoulders. "Edward, we don't blame you. Please look at me."

"But I've let her down Charlie." I looked up seeing the same loss in Charlie's eyes. "I told her I would always protect her. How could I have been so stupid. . . .How am I going to tell the children?" My voice was going hysterical and Bella's mother touched my face.

"You tell them mommy is missing but you _will_ find her." Renée caressed my face. "You will find her Edward. You have beaten Alex before." I wished I had as much faith in myself as her.

oxoxoxo

The first month was difficult in so many ways. The children and I were all solemn knowing our family wasn't complete without Bella. When I was around the children I could just about hold it together, for them but it was the night's I went insane, clinging to Bella's pillow sobbing for my lost love.

"What's that Jack?" I asked noticing him slip a piece of paper into his bag.

"Nothing," Jack quickly went for his school coat.

"Hold on," I replied pulling the letter from his bag reading it. "Jack, you have been fighting again. I thought we had a talk about this."

"Please Dad, just drop it." Jack pulled the letter from my hand running to my mother's car.

"He miss's mom, dad," Grace sighed with wet eyes.

"You knew he was still fighting?"

"He uses it so he doesn't keep crying." Fuck, how was I going to sort this? Without Bella I was hopeless.

"I'm going to find her baby," I cooed, getting to my knees as Grace hugged me tightly.

"I know you will dad." Grace whispered kissing my cheek. "See you later."

"Have a good day at school." I called as Hope walked slowly towards me. Her brown eyes were lifeless as she looked up at me forcing a smile. It was clear to see Bella's disappearance had affected her more than Jack and Grace. She was only six after all. Hope didn't understand.

"Come here baby," I sighed pulling her tightly into my chest kissing her hair. Hope was so much like her mother, even more so with Bella gone.

"I want mommy, daddy," Hope whimpered clinging to me.

"I'm working on it baby, trust me. Come on you'll be late for school." I picked up her bag and took her hand leading her outside to the car. As soon as the car cleared the gates I was back into research.

Kate had been untouchable since I had got back and I knew why. Felix was in on it. I could vaguely remember his face as one of the men who jumped me on the island.

I knew Bella had got as far as Brazil with Alex but that was where the trail ended. He was being protected by the drug lords in Brazil. Everyone was too afraid to speak out but I would find someone.

Garret gave over all the information he had but I hadn't set eyes on him since the island. He had been in cahoots with Jane for months before the fateful day I lost Bella.

"How are you holding up?" Alice hugged me as Emmet, Jasper and Rose arrived.

"Just getting by each day at a time," I smiled weakly.

"Well, come on lets work more on this. There has to be a lead." Emmet muttered walking into the study. I couldn't help but smile with the faith all our friends had how could I not hope?

oxoxoxox

Two months into losing Bella and Charlie had hit a strong sighting of Alex in Bahia, Brazil. His links to the drug lords there meant there was a strong chance he was keeping Bella close.

"You can't just barge into Caravelas demanding to know where Bella is Edward," Charlie shook his head at me. "Alex runs most of that town."

"I don't care. He was seen there over two days ago. He can't have gotten far. He is meant to be dead after all."

"You need to leave it to the FBI they are working hard."

"I'm not sitting here while Bella is still with that psycho. It's a lead Charlie. I'm going."

"Edward you stick out like a sore thumb. I'll go." Emmet called from across the room. I knew he was right but I didn't like all this waiting around.

"Listen to him Edward," Rose called. "You need to be here with the kids. I think they are the only ones holding you together right now." Rose was right. I think all four of us were holding each other together.

I sat listening to Grace play my piano. She was coming along so well. I wished Bella was here to see it. Her hands moved effortlessly over the keys. I didn't realise I was crying until she stopped.

"Sorry Dad. I didn't mean to make you cry." Grace moved to sit on my lap.

"You didn't baby. I was just thinking." I rested my head on her shoulder.

"About mom?"

"Always about mom." I smiled kissing her head.

"Why won't the bad man let her go? She belongs with us."

"He's hiding her really well but we are getting closer."

"Who is he?"

"Someone your mom met before we got married."

"Did I know him? You and mom weren't married when I was born."

"When you are a little older I'll tell you the whole story Gracie." I smiled getting up to start dinner.

"I'm twelve dad. I can cope with the truth."

"I know you can. I'm just not sure I have the strength to tell you yet." I smiled sadly and Grace nodding understanding my eyes.

Oxoxoxo

Three months into losing Bella and I was slowly losing my mind. Emmet had been lead on a wild goose chase in Caravelas. It would appear Charlie's source had been mistaken. No one had even heard or seen Alex Volturi.

"How can we still have no leads? It's been three months. Bella will be giving birth in three months. I can't let her . . ." I held my chest as a panic attack came over me.

"Breath Edward," Jasper poured me a glass of whiskey.

"Is that wise Jazz," Alice scolded,

"Look at him. He needs it." It was true, it tasted fucking amazing. I hadn't touched any alcohol since coming home. I knew it would hold no answers. I couldn't go back to my old ways of trying to control my pain. I had my children to think about now.

But as the liquid calmed my head I couldn't help but take the bottle from Jaspers hand.

"Great, "Alice moaned following me as I walked into my music room. "Do you see what you have done, Jazz? Edward, please don't do this."

"Can you get the kids from school? I don't want them to see me like this." I muttered swigging the bottle as I began to play the piano.

"They need you Edward. Don't do this to them. They have already lost Bella." Alice whimpered.

"YOU THINK I WON"T FIND HER DON"T YOU." I wasn't sure where my anger came from but suddenly Jasper was in my face.

"Don't you fucking dare speak to Alice like that," Jasper shouted with an icy tone. "All she has ever done is worry about you."

"I never fucking asked her too."

"Fine, drink yourself stupid. We'll look after your children for you but I am telling you now it won't help you get Bella back." With that Jasper took Alice's hand and walked away leaving me alone with my grief.

That was my darkest day when I drank my body weight in whiskey. I bashed the fuck out of my grand piano and ended up a sobbing wreck on Bella's side of the bed.

The next morning I pulled myself together. I couldn't fall apart like that again. I needed to be there for my children. I needed to be there for Bella. I was all she had to count on.

oxoxoxo

Four months and I knew I was turning to a crazy man. It shouldn't be taking this long. There had to be something I was missing and I knew there was one person who might just help me. If only I could track her down.

"The Glamour awards, she will be going," Rose screeched rushing into the study. "I was thinking about it last night. All the top models go. You always get an invite after that men's grooming campaign you did."

"Will I be able to get near her?" I replied wanting to kiss Rose. She was so fucking amazing.

"Edward, if you take all of us with you she'll have no choice but to talk to you." Emmet smirked as did the rest of them.

"It's time I got my tux out then." I smiled thinking for the first time in four months I was getting somewhere.

**You knew he wouldn't be dead right. He's my barward after all ;)**

**So what do we think? Did you like Edward's strength? Children give you so much more to fight for so I have heard? **

**Bee xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

The camera flashes seemed so dreamlike to me. I had almost forgotten my celebrity status. I had been so distracted by finding Bella that my music career was now on permanent hold until I got my love back.

"We all know our places," Rose muttered as we all parted ways nodding.

"I hope this is going to work Rose," I whispered walking past the press as they called my name. I ignored them all. I knew they would only asked questions about my wife's disappearance. A conversation I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to have, even when Bella was firmly back in my arms.

"Edward," Emmet muttered in my ear. "Look to your left."

I had to clench my fist. Not only was Kate here with Felix but my eyes snapped to the sunshine blond laughing with them. I wanted to wipe that fucking smile off her face. "Easy," Emmet held me back. "We will get our chance. Just have a little patience."

"I want to fucking kill her. How can they laugh and joke knowing what they have done." I spat watching Jane's eyes meet with mine. She jumped for the slightest second looking away quickly as she spoke to Felix. Yeah, that's right bitch. You have a right to fear me. When I catch up to your brother he is going to wish he was never born.

The three of them moved with the rest of the crowd to take their seats.

"Come on," Rose said grabbing my arm. "We only have one chance at this."

"Will it work Rose?"

"It's the only chance we have." Rose muttered almost pushing me to my seat.

I scanned the entire crowd looking for Kate. I finally made her out on one of the balconies talking to one of the stewards. I smiled seeing Alice and Jasper on the next balcony.

"How did you manage that Rose?" I muttered gesturing towards Alice and Jasper.

"That was the easy part. I have to get you up there without the _crazies _noticing and then pick a fight with Jane." Rose had a point. How were we going to do this again?

A few hours later I was being ushered into the balcony with Jasper and Alice.

"That so reminded me of trying to get you out of Bella's wardrobe in Florida." Rose giggled then stopped, watching the pain on my face. "This will work Edward. I can feel it."

"I hope your right Rose." I whispered before some movement came from next door. Rose pushed me behind the red curtain.

"Rose, fancy seeing you here," Jasper held me as I tried to push forward at hearing Jane's voice. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You can tell me where my best friend is you little bitch." Rose spat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I thought Bella had run away. That's what the papers are saying."

"We all know who took Bella, Jane. Edward is in pieces downstairs, come on enough is enough. We know why you all have been avoiding us. Just tell us where she is before I pull all your hair out."

"You wouldn't dare," All I could hear was screaming and fighting. Security quickly came escorting the two fighting girls away as I saw Felix chase after Jane I couldn't believe Rose's plan had worked. I darted into Kate's balcony within seconds.

"Kate," I grabbed her shoulders before she made her escape.

"Edward, you shouldn't be here."

"Where is she, please? I have to find her. Alex is alive. I saw him. He has her Kate and I need to find her."

"I . . .I don't know what you are talking about." Kate was looking everywhere but my eyes.

"This isn't you. I know you wouldn't want this for Bella."

"I . . .I" Tears fell down Kate's eyes.

"I know Felix is in on it. I saw him on the Island but I will keep him out of it if you can give me any leads. I know how Alex can brainwash people."

"Edward I can't . . .Alex . . ."

"Please Kate don't let me loose another child." Kate's eyes snapped up to mine. "Bella was three months pregnant when Alex took her."

"No," Kate held her breath looking at me.

"Please help me get them both back."

"Alex is in Brazil." I gripped her arms tighter, hanging on every word she said. "I have no idea where he is hiding Bella but I know she is in Brazil. Some gang called level ten are guarding her."

"Thank you Kate." I sighed "I'm sorry about everything losing our child hit me harder than you will ever know."

"I understand Edward. I can see how much you love Bella. I tried to stop him but Alex is . . ."

"I know," I smiled kissing her cheek.

"Be careful Edward. Alex is powerful man in Brazil. He won't make it easy to get to Bella."

"I don't care how dangerous it is Kate. I have to find her." I whispered rushing away from her before Felix came back and found us.

"Did you get anything?" Alice asked as she and Jasper followed me down the main staircase.

"I've got the best lead so far." I muttered walking out to find Rose and Jane still shouting at each other between a line of security.

"Rose, come on," I muttered. "We got it."

"Edward Cullen, well, what a nice surprise." Jane sneered over at me. "How's your wife? Oh, I forgot. Bella ran away from your whoring ways didn't she?"

"Jane," I replied with a deadly voice. "Tell your brother I _will_ see him soon."

"Why are you planning to die soon?" Jane giggled.

"You won't win Jane. I'll find her."

"You have gone crazy. I don't have to listen to this." Jane chuckled beginning to walk away. "See you around Edward."

My fists stayed clenched until I was safely in the car.

"I got a real good chunk of her hair when I first went for her." Rose giggled to everyone.

"You do realise you might get a law suit, Rose." Alice replied. "When you said you would pick a fight with Jane. I didn't think you meant an actual fight."

"I don't give a fuck, that bitch deserved it."

"What did you get from Kate, Edward?" Emmet nudged me out of my trance.

"Bella is in Brazil and being guarded by a drug gang I think, called level ten."

"That's one shit hot lead man." Emmet clapped his hands together. "We will be able to trace a location connected to the gang. Well done man."

"Will it be enough Emmet?"

"It's a huge start. Let's just hope there not one of the big boys. That's where it gets complicated."

I took a deep breath. Finally, we were getting somewhere but still it felt as if I had too many obstacles to get to my Bella. I only hoped she was still holding out for me, that our love was strong enough to keep her going. I had faith, our love had brought me this far. I knew Bella would be fighting the same as me.

oxoxoxoxo

Four months and two weeks and finally we had the breakthrough we had all been praying for.

"Tell me the plan again." I blinked wondering if I had heard right.

"We are teaming up with freedom twenty." Emmet replied wary. "Don't look at me like that Edward. It will work."

"You do know they are a drug gang right?" I questioned.

"They got you the proof you needed. Bella is being held by level ten." I whimpered thinking about the photo of my beautiful wife, lifeless, looking at the camera. Her hair all matted as she held her stomach with our child inside. She had given up. I could see it in her eyes. I had to find her and soon.

"What would our involvement with them actually mean Emmet?" Charlie asked looking over the papers.

"It's all about power and control. Freedom Twenty have wanted Level Ten's territory for the last twenty years."

"So they won't double cross us?"

"They aren't working for Alex, Charlie. Alex wouldn't allow any pictures of Bella to get through if that was the case. He still thinks we have no idea where she is. Emmet has sent up a false trail to make Alex think we are looking in Germany." I replied trying to calm him.

"I just want my baby back, Edward. This has gone on long enough."

"Charlie, that's all I want too." I replied looking down at the plans. "So when do we start this."

"We meet with the gang in three days." Emmet swallowed.

"Are we really not going to involve the FBI?" Charlie asked scratching his head.

"We can't. Jane has too many eyes and ears in the FBI. It wouldn't be safe." Emmet called. "Dale and Harry are coming with us. They want pay back for what Alex did to their men." I shuddered at the imagines of the eight dead bodies found on Paradise Island. It was hard thinking that they died trying to protect Bella and me.

"What's to say Alex's men won't come after us again once we have taken him out?" Jasper replied. "We all have children to think about. I will not put them a risk."

"It doesn't work that way Jazz. Once Freedom Twenty take control it's over. Alex loses everything including his head. Each gang will not stray from the rules. No one will come after us because Alex won't be the leader. All we have to worry about is Felix and I doubt he would bother if he knew Kate helped us."

"This plan sounds too perfect Emmet." Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

"We have guns to contend with. These gangs are both lethal." Emmet blurted out. Jasper let out a deep breath while I slumped into my chair. Charlie put his head in his hands. This was fucking suicide. "Were not going to have to contend with the gangs. All we want is Bella and Alex. Once the gangs have taken each other out, we make our move. We just have to keep a low profile until it's all gone down."

"What if our gang doesn't win Emmet?" I asked.

"We fucking pray they do because I will be all out of ideas."

"And this is the only way?"

"Edward, if there was a safer way I'd be doing it."

"Okay," I sighed. "I'm in."

oxoxoxoxo

I was sat on the big white rug combing Hope's hair.

"You're getting better at that Daddy," Hope replied as I got the last few knots out of her hair.

"I've had a lot of practice." I replied tickling her.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight Daddy?" Hope asked once she had finished laughing. I couldn't say no. Not when I knew I was flying to Brazil tomorrow.

"Of course you can baby." I smiled as she clung to me. "Is mommy ever coming home?"

"Soon baby. I promise." I whispered as Jack and Grace appeared at the door.

"Can we sleep in your bed too dad?"

"Why not, we can have a huge slumber party," I smiled. "Who wants a hot chocolate to take to bed?"

"ME!" all three cheered in unison as they followed me down stairs.

We all lay in Bella and mine's king size bed. Hope was already fast asleep in my arms cuddling against my chest.

"Where are you going tomorrow again dad?" Jack asked sitting up.

"Brazil."

"Why?"

"For business," I smiled as Hope stirred in my arms. My heart whimpered a little watching how much like Bella Hope was when she slept as well. ope was whre whenwww

"Business to do with mom?" Grace asked.

"Come on guys. You know I can't tell you that."

"Jack is ten and I'm twelve, we can take it dad. When is mom coming home?"

"Soon, I promise. Just give it a bit of time." I looked at the clock. "It's late we need to sleep. We all have an early start in the morning."

Jack nestled back down to sleep and was asleep in a matter a minutes. I felt Grace shift a little and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Please bring mom home with you dad." Grace whispered as she kissed my cheek. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too Gracie." I whispered kissing her head before we both fell asleep.

oxoxoxo

It was difficult saying goodbye to the children when my parents came to collect them. I wanted to have the faith I could see in Grace's eyes. I was always her hero. I didn't want to let them down . . .or Bella.

I had to believe that this would work. That the next time I saw my children, it would be with Bella firmly back by my side.

My mother held me so tightly I could still feel her hold on me after she left. Everyone was praying for me. I needed more than a prayer. I needed a fucking miracle.

I got to the airport to board the plane seeing all my friend's faces waiting for me.

"You're not all coming." I groaned looking at them with all their suitcases.

"We are all here for you Edward." Rose replied.

"You girls are staying at the hotel when we get to Brazil . . .and you too Jazz. Emmet and I will have Dale and Harry as backup."

"We'll see," Jasper replied. "You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you enter a war zone without me."

"That goes for me too," I rolled my eyes as Charlie came into view with Renee.

"Charlie, no," I replied firmly. "Bella would go mad."

"She is my baby girl Edward. I have to go." I sighed. It would seem practically everyone was coming to help rescue Bella. I only prayed my love was still holding on for me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

As soon the plane touched down in Brazil something inside me changed. Alex had kept Bella from me and the children for over four months. He made me miss the last four months of our unborn child. I was suddenly filled with so much rage. I was sure Level Ten would fear the madness in my eyes.

We all settled into the hotel. Dale and Harry went with Emmet to meet the gang leader to discuss the best plan of action.

I waited impatiently for them to return. I was tempted as I looked at the bar, just one whiskey for courage but I needed to have a clear head. And I knew the only courage I would ever need was Bella.

"So what did they say?" I asked as they all got back.

"They are attacking tonight."

"Tonight?" I gasped. "Why?"

"It looks like Alex is planning to make a run for it in the morning. He must sense we are close."

"How?"

"I don't know Edward, but we have to move tonight if we want to find Bella."

"That's all that matters." I muttered looking up at my dear friend. "I want to go now and not tell the other's. I don't want Charlie or Jasper mixed up in this."

"You sure?" Emmet replied.

"Just imagine Charlie's face when he wakes up tomorrow to see his daughter safe in my arms?"

"It's your call. I'll just go and see Rose." It only took those few seconds to make a run for it with Harry and Dale. I was never planning on letting Emmet do this for me. He had his own family to think about and as the jeep sped off. I knew I had made the right move. This battle was between Alex and me.

oxoxoxo

I could hear gun shots coming from every direction. I wasn't sure which side was winning but my eyes were fixed on the three red shacks in front of me knowing Bella was inside one of them.

"Mr Cullen keep your head down. It's not safe yet." Dale yelled pushing me down.

"She is inside one of those shacks. I have to get her." I yelled fighting Harry and Dale's hold.

"We have to wait for the signal." Harry called. "Give it a few more minutes."

"Alex could have already taken her by then." I looked at the shacks. The gun fire was far enough away. I knew I could get to her. "I'm going." I shouted making a run for it. I had no idea if Dale and Harry were following me but I wasn't really thinking. All I was doing was following my heart. I reached the first shack pushing open the door yelling Bella's name, but there was nothing. By the time I had rushed into the other shack Harry and Dale had caught up with me but it was just as empty as the first.

"She has to be in the last one," I begged more to myself than anyone else.

"Edward get down," Harry pulled me down as the gunshots got louder. The two gangs had moved nearer us and were quickly gunning each other down.

I was working on pure adrenalin knowing Bella was only a few feet away from me.

That was all the strength I needed to pull me into the last shack.

"Let us go in first Mr Cullen. Someone could be armed." Harry called. "Emmet will skin us alive if anything happens to you."

"I just want Bella," I sobbed watching Dale enter the shack. She had to be in there. Please God let Bella be in there.

"You fuckers aren't taking her." Anger pulsed through my veins at his voice. My eyes met with Alex as Harry knocked the gun from his hand and pinned him down against an old wooden table. "You fucker!" Alex glared at me. "How did you find me?"

"You really thought I wouldn't find her Alex," I spat inches away from his face.

"Bella's not here Edward. She's already gone." Alex's eyes were crazed watching me. He looked almost scared, which only gave me the faith that Bella couldn't be too far away.

"We don't believe you." Dale replied beginning to look around the shack. In the far corner I made out a padlocked door.

"Over there," my heart soared as Dale made his way over the door, noticing it at the same time as me.

In my excitement I didn't notice Alex break free from Harry's hold. Luckily Harry knocked the gun away so when Alex came flying for me I only had his fist to contend with. We wrestled around but I was too full of rage to lose. I pushed Alex around like a rag doll infuriated at the man who had stolen my life from me. Alex didn't even make contact with my face, my hands were tight around his neck forcing him against the wall in minutes.

If Alex thought he could kill me with Bella only a few feet away from me he was wrong. This mother fucker had taken her from me for the last time.

"You need to listen to me Alex." My voice was dark and deadly. "Bella is _mine_. She has always been mine as I am hers. If you get out of this alive once Freedom have got their hands on you, I want you to know if you ever come within a mile of my wife, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." Alex was slowly losing air. I released him as he fell down the wall.

"I'll always keep coming for her Edward." Alex choked holding his throat. "You don't scare me."

"Get the fuck up. I'm going to beat your fucking ass." I roared kicking him. "If I have to knock it in to you I will."

"You mean your guards will." Alex laughed getting up.

"No," I smirked not even giving him chance to catch his breath before my fist flew into his stomach, then his ribs and finally his face. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY." I hit him one last time hard and he fell to the ground. That last punch was for Bella. The gutless fucker, he had always been all talk. He was crawling on the ground in agony like the loser he had always been.

"Take him out to Freedom Twenty. They can decide his fate."

"Please Edward. No, they will kill me. Please." Alex pleaded as Dale and Harry pulled him off the floor. His face was covered in blood and I felt proud I had done it. I should have done much worse.

"You did this to yourself Alex." I replied coldly. "It's time you faced your fate. I know mine was always Bella. You can't interfere with destiny Alex. It's a shame you never knew that then maybe your fate wouldn't be this way." I turned to Dale and Harry, gesturing for them to take Alex away.

I knew Alex was calling my name but I flew to the padlocked door grabbing the gun ready to shoot the lock.

"Bella," I shouted. "Stay away from the door. I'm going to shoot the padlock." The gun fired and the lock broke into thousands of tiny piece as the door finally swung open.

My heart soared as I saw Bella curled in her bed watching me, shaking.

"Bella," I ran to her side pulling her into my arms. Still Bella didn't move. All I could feel were the tremors coming from her body. "Bella love. It's okay I'm here."

"I'm dead aren't I Edward. That's why you're here." Bella sobbed. "You can't be here. He killed you. I saw it with my own eyes. Alex has driven me as mad as him."

"I'm not dead love." I moved to face her and wipe the sweaty hair from her face. I ran my hands over her bump. Fuck me, our bump had grown. "If I was dead would you be able to feel this." I ran up hands up her neck cupping her face wiping her tears away. "I always told you I would come for you."

"I'm . . .I'm not dreaming?" Bella sobbed touching my face tracing my jaw. "Please tell me this is real."

"I'll prove it love." I smiled pressing my lips against hers. Heat entered my body as soon as our lips touched. All the darkness slipped away as Bella responded, understanding this was no dream. Her arms fell around my neck as the kiss became more desperate and hungry.

"You're not dead," Bella muttered still kissing me. "You are really here."

"I'm sorry love." I sobbed holding her close as we embraced each other still kissing. I didn't need air, all I needed was this. Bella clung to me, inhaling my skin. "I wanted to get here sooner but it was impossible."

"You're here now that's all that matters." I picked Bella up in my arms still she clung to me. I jumped hearing a single gunshot. As I stepped outside I saw Alex's lifeless body on the ground. Blood flowing from his shirt as the Freedom gang looked down at his body.

"What's happened?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"The rival drug gang has killed Alex." I whispered kissing her forehead. I suspected the gang would kill him. It was all about power after all. "It's all over."

Bella sighed relaxing against my chest.

"Let's get you two back to the hotel." Harry replied escorting us away from the gang who were beginning to strip Alex's body from any wealth he had. I knew in the morning his head would be on a spike putting an end to Level Tens reign. This land now belonged to Freedom Twenty.

Oxoxoxo

Bella clung to me the entire car journey to the hotel. She hardly spoke a word but I couldn't imagine the ordeal she had been though in the last four months. Emmet was pacing as the lift door opened.

"You got her. Thank fuck for that. I have been going out of my mind." Emmet rushed to help me with Bella but I wasn't giving her up to anyone. Bella clearly was of the same mind as her hands tighten around my neck.

"I've got her Em. We just need to be alone. I want to bathe her and relax her. She is really shaken. She has spent the last four months thinking I was dead."

"That mother fucker." Emmet roared helping me into my room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm so happy man." Emmet patted me on the back and kissed Bella's hair before he left.

Bella still didn't leave the comfort of my arms while I pulled her out of her dirty clothes and ran a bath. Once the water was warm enough I lowered her in.

"Don't leave me," Bella whispered as I let her go in the tub.

"Never," I smiled stripping out of my own clothes to get in with her. Bella sat with her back to me leaning against my chest. We sat in silence for hours while I washed her, retracing every line of her flawless body. My hands rested on her stomach and I gasped as I felt a light kick.

"Edward knows you are here." Bella smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Edward?" I questioned. "Are you telling me it's a boy?"

"I have no idea but when I . .. thought . . .you were . . .well, I started calling the bump Edward. It was how I could still feel close to you."

"And what if it a girl." I whispered kissing down her neck. "We can't call _her_ Edward."

"Faith, it has to be Faith." Bella whimpered.

"I think that name is perfect." I sighed wrapping my arms protectively around her, resting my head on her shoulder. We stayed that way until the dawn broke through the blinds, both of us in awe of just how powerful our love was. Now Bella was safely wrapped up in my arms I knew it really could overcome anything

oxoxoxo

I didn't sleep at all. I was scared to close my eyes in case this was a dream. Bella lay against my chest. Her long brown hair fanned across the pillow as she slept peacefully.

A light tap at the door broke me from watching Bella's beauty. I reluctantly pulled away from her, careful not to wake her.

"Is she really here?" Charlie sobbed at the door with Renee.

"Come on," I whispered. "She hasn't long fallen asleep."

Charlie and Renée both sobbed as they watched their daughter sleeping like an angel.

"We knew you'd do it." Charlie patted my back after kissing Bella's forehead. "We'll leave you two to rest."

"Thank you Edward. You have no idea what you have done for us." Renee hugged me tightly.

"I would have never given up Renee."

"I know you wouldn't have." She kissed my cheek and Bella and I were alone again.

I slipped back into the bed pulling Bella into my arms once more and breathed in her sweet scent. I let it take me over and finally I found peace in sleep.

I was startled by Bella's whimpers as I woke up a while later.

"No, please no . . ." Bella was crying in her sleep. "Edward . . .Edward . . .please come back."

"Love," I kissed her lips slowly shaking her. "It's okay. I'm here."

Slowly Bella opened her blotchy red eyes. "You're really here." Bella gasped touching my face. "My rescue wasn't a dream."

"Relax, it can't be good for the baby." I soothed running my hands over her stomach.

"How far gone am I. I lost track." Bella looked down at her stomach.

"We have four weeks and two days left until our due date." I beamed pressing my lips against hers. Bella moaned as desire seemed to fill her body in an instant. She pushed me back against the head board. I wasn't sure Bella was ready for this yet. I had no idea what she had been through with Alex. If he had . . .touched her.

"Bella," I whispered stroking her back. She was in one of my shirts and was slowly undoing each button. It was hard to switch off my own lust. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready. I have no idea what . . .Alex . . ." Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at my love.

"He didn't touch me Edward." Bella smiled against my jaw undoing the last button on her shirt. "He couldn't, not with your child growing inside me. It made him feel sick."

"Our child stopped him." I was in awe. Even when I wasn't with Bella I still had somehow managed to keep her safe.

"Yes, so now can you see how ready I am for this?" I moaned as Bella's hands cupped my dick. It had been too long. "And I can see it would appear you're ready for this too."

"You have no idea how ready I am love," I beamed crashing my lips lustfully against hers. I claimed my Bella gently worshipping every inch of her skin as she rode above me. Taking her to height's I was sure we hadn't been before. By the time we both fell down there was no fear left. Both of us had finally come home.

"Are you ready to see everyone else before the doctor arrives?" I asked Bella as she lay in my arms.

"Can we just stay here a little longer?" Bella whimpered. "I just want to hold you a little longer."

"Whatever you want love." I exhaled slowly realising my world finally made sense again. "The children fly in tomorrow."

"I hope I can hold it together. How are they?"

"It wasn't easy love. But we all pulled each other through." Bella held me closer as my voice broke. "I just can't wait for us all to be together again." I smiled rubbing her stomach. "All six of us."

"Watching our beach hut burn thinking you were inside was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. It was worse than Alex finding out Grace was your child or when I was used as bait to trap him with the FBI. The only thing that could ever break me is losing you Edward. I had to live for four months thinking you were dead and it almost killed me. The only thing keeping me alive was him." Bella smiled rubbing her stomach. "He was all I had left of you and I couldn't lose him too."

"I'm so sorry love." I cooed running my hands through her silk hair. "I should have known. I let you down."

"There was no way you could have known what was going to happen."

"I lost you for four months Bella. I hate myself for it."

"And here we are together." Bella smiled kissing my lips. "I'm not living in the past anymore Edward. We know Alex is finally gone. All I want to do now is spend the rest of my life loving you."

"That sounds like a good idea to me love," I smirked as Bella's lips traveled across my jaw.

"I need you again." Bella groaned moving to straddle me.

"You should be resting Mrs Cullen." I groaned looking up at her as I felt her wetness all around me.

"I can't rest. All I need is you." Bella beamed pushing against me.

"Fuck, love." I banged my head against the head board.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered with such emotion I could see into her soul.

"As I love you," I muttered becoming lost in my endless love for this woman.

**See told you I wouldn't keep them apart long. On paper that is.**

**Bee xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Thanks to my Beta NeeNee246. Who rocks.**

**Chapter 28**

From the darkness he appeared, like an angel. Was I dead? I couldn't understand how I had got here but if this was death I would take it if it meant I got to be with Edward. I wanted to believe he was real. That Edward had come for me but I couldn't allow myself that hope. It would have destroyed me. It was a single gentle kiss, just like the fairy tale that awoke me to my surroundings and knew I had nothing to fear.

Edward was alive and had come for me. My life had meaning again and the last four months blurred into significance compared to that.

"The doctor will be here soon, love." His soft voice still sent tingles down my spine making him more real with every touch he gave me. "Plus, everyone is dying to see you."

"Can we stay here for just another hour, please?" I hadn't let Edward go since my rescue. I was afraid to in case I awoke from this beautiful dream.

"We can do whatever you want." Edward sighed and I could feel his lips kiss my hair. "I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be able to let go of you either. These four months . . .Bella . . .I hardly kept it together."

"You never gave up on me." I whimpered kissing his neck. Why was my body still an inferno of lust? I wanted Edward over and over again. Each time we connected I felt a part of my soul joining back with his.

"Bella," Edward let out a relieved laugh as my hands wondered down his stomach. "You need to rest. Trust me, all I want to do is make love to you as well but I want the doctor to check over you first."

"I'm sorry . . ." I sobbed clinging to him again just inhaling his scent. Fuck, HE WAS ALIVE. EDWARD WAS ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME. If I wasn't seven months pregnant I would have done cart wheels. My heart felt like it already was. "I just can't believe you are here."

"I know," Edward lifted my face up to his. "Never again will I lose you. Never."

"We are finally free." I whimpered as baby bump pushed down on my bladder.

"Bella," Edward's voice was panicked as I clutched my stomach.

"It's okay, he's just pressing on my bladder." I smiled sitting up.

"There you go again. You really think we are having a boy don't you?" Edward smirked running his hands over our bump. It was amazingly soothing.

"I hoped for a boy when I thought . . .you were . . ." Edward kissed my lips removing my tears with his thumb. "This baby was all I thought I had left."

"I'm so sorry Alex did that to you love. I can't even begin to think how you coped."

"I didn't Edward. I just shut down. I was in darkness the whole four months until you came for me."

Edward was going to speak but someone knocked at the door. "That will be the doctor." Edward smiled weakly getting up.

"Can we see her, please Edward?" I smiled to myself hearing all the familiar voices. I pulled Edward's shirt back on and began to walk to the door while Edward was still speaking to them.

"She is really tired guys. I want the doctor to check over her first." Edward had his hand on the door when I touched his waist. "Oh, no she's up." Edward smiled at me widening the door to our friends and family.

Rose was the first face I saw as her arms engulfed me. My mother and father were close behind. Edward looked a little restless at all the crying going one. Everyone was crying including me.

"My baby." My parents seemed just as scared to let me go as Edward. Once I had been pasted around to everyone. I found I was back in the comfort of Edward's arms. He pulled me down on the large sofa as everyone took their seats.

"You were so fucking stupid Edward." Emmet glared. "Going on your own last night was not the plan."

"It worked didn't it." Edward muttered wrapping his arms around my huge waist. I could tell Edward was shocked at how big I had got. Four months was a long time to miss. "I wasn't going to endanger all of you. You all have families yourselves." I turned to look at Edward in awe.

"You came for me alone?"

"I came with Harry and Dale too. I'm not Rambo, love," Edward smirked, my inside's fluttered at his happiness. He was slowly calming down to the situation like me. He was actually trying to be funny. "Oh, and Freedom Twenty. The rival gang to Level Ten."

"Level Ten?" I was so lost.

"Level Ten were the drug gang working for Alex. Freedom were the rival gang." Emmet replied.

"You guys worked out all that to rescue me." I sobbed at the danger I had put them all in.

"Of course, silly." Rose smiled winking at me. "You're not just Edward's Bella. You are _our_ Bella too."

"None of us would ever give up on you sweetheart." My father smiled. "Although it was clear to see that your husband can't live without you. I don't think he has slept a whole night in four months. All he cared about was finding you." I smiled leaning back against Edward's chest. It was all starting to sink in. I was here, safe in Edward's arms.

Even Monty was here and as I looked around the room I had never felt so loved, that each and every one of these faces had worked together to find me.

"I'm just glad it's all over. Alex is finally dead and Jane is behind bars. It's the best result we could have asked for." Emmet looked over at Edward. They were sharing some sort of moment. "I went back this morning. His body was still there but missing a vital part."

"What part?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter love. Alex is dead. That's all you need to know." Something in Edward's eyes made me not question it anymore.

"How did you get a lead anyway?" I asked.

"Kate," Edward muttered. "She didn't realise you were pregnant. That changed things."

"Kate helped us." I was so stunned.

"She gave us the name of the drug gang holding you. It was all we needed to track down a location."

"I put you all in so much danger." I shuddered.

Edward sooth me by rubbing my back. "No one was hurt, love. Relax. We knew what we were doing."

"I think we need to let the two of you rest. You both look exhausted." My mother smiled.

I was pulled into sets of different arms and kissed once again until Edward finally shut the door so we were alone again.

I stood up falling into Edward's arms as he opened them for me. I didn't want to move from these arms for years. I wanted to retrace every single indent in his skin to become so lost in those arms that I wouldn't know when I finished and he began.

"The kids are flying in tonight." Edward whispered in my ear. Those six words brought me to my knees with happiness. I fell to the ground. I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face. My three angels. Would they have changed much in four months? What had my disappearance done to them?

"Bella," Edward dropped to his knees in front of me. "I know it's difficult but please try and stay calm. Think of the baby."

"I . . .I'm . . .just . . .so happy." I sobbed throwing my arms around him again.

Edward chuckled scooping me up in his arms. "Come on let's get you back in bed." My eyes looked up at Edward with a smoulder. "To rest." He added with the perfect crooked smile.

I was checked over by the doctor an hour or so later.

Edward was relieved when the doctor told us I was fit to fly. Edward didn't like the idea of me having to give birth here in Brazil not with all the memories. We both only wanted to be in one place.

"I can't wait to get you back home." Edward sighed kissing my forehead.

"I can't wait to be back home." I beamed sleepy against his chest. It had been an emotionally draining few days and I welcomed the sleep when it found me.

oxoxoxo

"Is she okay dad?" I could hear the sweet voice but I couldn't be sure I was dreaming. Often in the past four months my dreams had been filled with my three angels.

"Mom's tired. She needs to rest. She'll wake up soon Gracie."

"I knew you would find her dad. I just knew it."

"She looks like an angel." I heard Hope say.

"Look at her tummy. The baby has really grown. Why can't we wake her dad?" I couldn't help but smile in my dreams at hearing Jack.

"Give it time guys. Your mom has been through so much. Think about your brother or sister too in her tummy. The baby needs rest too."

"I want to cuddle mommy, daddy."

"You can Hope as soon as she wakes up." Edward's voice cooed. I stirred stretching. I had waited long enough for this moment. I was slowly waking up and knew I wasn't dreaming these little voices. "She's waking up daddy." I opened my eyes to the four most beautiful faces in the world.

"MOM, MOMMY." All three kids flew at me.

"Careful kids. Mind the baby and mommy," Edward's voice was a little strained.

I sat up engulfing all three of them in my arms. My sobs broke fast as I sat cradling my angels as their sobs began as well.

"I've missed you so much mom." Grace cried a while later still in my arms. Jack and Hope hadn't moved either. Edward had moved and was sat at my side holding all of us.

"I'm here now," I sighed. "I'm never going anywhere again."

"Do you promise?" Jack looked up at me with his wet green eyes. He was turning more into his father as each month passed.

"I promise." I replied holding them all even closer. I couldn't help but look up at Edward whose eyes were so wet with emotion that all I could do to respond was kiss his lips softly. "You can relax now." I whispered in his ear. "It's over." Edward smiled nodding kissing me back gently.

oxoxoxo

When I got home to Seattle Edward wouldn't let me lift a finger. I had never been prouder as I watched Edward with our children. It was clear for me to see that he had kept them all together the last four months and it made me love him even more, if that was even possible.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Edward asked picking up our dinner plates.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are Edward Cullen?"

"No," Edward laughed kissing the top of my head. "But something tells me you are going to tell me Mrs Cullen."

"Not only do you rescue me from pure evil but you also managed to support our three children through it all. Edward, you did an amazing job with the kids."

"I don't ever want to go through that again. When the kids were awake it was almost bearable but going to bed night after night and you not being there . . .Bella, it almost destroyed me."

"You'll never be alone again." I took his hand in mine pulling him down to my level. "This is the time we have been waiting for. Okay, so Alex took four months away from us but we can rise above that because we have each other and our family." Edward smiled as I placed his hand on my stomach.

"I've been waiting for this time for so long." Edward muttered resting his forehead on mine. "You, me and the children. I can hardly believe we are finally here."

"It's taken us to hell and back."

"And I'd do it all again if that's what I have to do to stand here in front of you Bella."

"Edward," I smiled touching his face then whimpered as a pain soared thought my body.

"Bella," Edward asked cupping my face.

"Edward, call your parents. We need to get to the hospital." I winced. I knew these pains were contractions.

"Is the baby coming?"

"Yes," I beamed looking up at him. "It's time we say hello to Edward Junior or Faith."

Edward got up rushing around and within half an hour we were ready to meet the newest member of our family.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Chapter 29**

Edward held my hand tightly tears fell down his face as the gentle cry of our new born baby filled the air.

"What did we have Edward?" I asked breathless as he placed a cold flannel on my forehead.

"It would seem you were wrong love." Edward smiled looking behind him while the doctors fussed around the newest addition to our family.

"Faith might get a complex when she's older."

"He's a girl?" I asked stunned. I was so sure we would have a boy.

"She is a healthy baby girl." Edward smiled kissing my lips. "Well done, love. You were amazing."

"Here she is Mrs Cullen." The nurse smiled handing Faith to me wrapped in a pink blanket.

Tears fell down my face as I held her in my arms. Looking down at this tiny saviour who helped me in the darkness I laughed to myself. Faith was the most perfect name I could ever have dreamed of. Faith had pulled Edward and me back together in so many ways. This was a new beginning for us all. Edward placed a kiss on the top of her tiny head before kissing me. I knew he was thinking the same as me.

There was no better name for the final addition to our family.

"Welcome to the world little Faith." I whispered kissing her tiny cheek.

"I think mom will cry when she sees her." Edward laughed.

"Your mom always cries." I giggled.

"So does yours." He breathed stroking Faith's tiny fingers. "You forget just how small the children were when they were born."

"I know." I was still in awe. I could hardly believe she was finally here in my arms.

"If you don't mind Mr and Mrs Cullen. We need to check her over." The nurse smiled. I nodded handing Faith reluctantly over. "We will need to check you over too Mrs Cullen."

"I'll go and head home for a shower and a quick change of clothes." Edward smiled kissing my lips. "I'm so proud of you." I had been in labour for ten hours not once had Edward left my side.

"Tell the kids I love them and I'll see them later." I called as Edward disappeared through the door.

oxoxoxo

"She sure sleeps a lot." Jack commented while Faith lay in her pram. I hadn't long taken her for a stroll with Hope. At four months Faith was growing fast.

"That's because she is a baby." I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "So what do you think of your little sister now?"

"She is pretty cool." Jack grinned. "I would have liked a brother too though."

"Mom and dad can have a boy next time. Can't you?" Grace called from the table.

"Faith is the last, Gracie." Edward called. "I think four of you monsters is more than enough."

"Oh," All three of them seemed a little disappointed at that.

"Mommy can you help me with my homework?" Hope skipped in waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Of course baby," I took a seat with my two big girls at the dining table. Grace had already almost finished her homework.

Faith stirred a little but Edward went over to her a gently rocked her back to sleep.

I had to admit I was shocked to learn as soon I had been taken Edward quit the band completely. It still felt like a dream to think I had him all to myself while we raised our family. We had so much a head of us now. I could have burst with happiness.

Edward actually managed to sue Garrett for his connections with Jane Volturi and Heidi fake tits was plastered all over the press as a kiss and tell whore. It was the funniest story I had read in a long time.

I loved my family time but those few hours Edward and I had alone before we went to bed were just as special.

"I think Grace is going to be a poet or a song writer." Edward chuckled slipping into bed when we had put all our children to bed. "She has quite a way with the written word."

"She must get that from both of us then." I muttered looking over my book at him. Fuck me, his pout still had the power to bring me to my knees. "What?" I asked as he just looked at me.

"Is that book really interesting?"

"Not yet, why?" Edward's answer was to pull the book out of my hands in a swift motion and throw it across the room. "Hey," I protested for the slightest second until I was pulled into his arms.

"You don't want to read that book." Edward whispered as his hands crept up into my night gown slowly moving them over my body.

"Don't I?" I groaned as his lips made contact with my bare skin.

"No, I think you will enjoy this far more." Edward muttered as his tongue made its way towards my stomach.

"Don't look at my stretch marks." I panicked. I was doing well losing the baby weight but stretch marks were a bitch to get rid of.

"Bella," Edward looked up at me shaking his head. "I happen to love your stretch marks." I giggled as he made lots of small kisses over my stomach. He never failed in making me feel adored. "Mind you there is one area I love a little more." His tone was playful as his lips began to dip a little lower. "Do you know what that area is Bella?" I couldn't speak for panting so hard as his hands pulled my legs wider apart. "You are so fucking beautiful." I groaned in pure ecstasy as his tongue moved over my most sensitive area taking me away to a land so blissful I never wanted to come back down.

We had been married for almost twelve years and still this fire inside us burned brighter as each year passed. I lay breathless in his arms a few hours later just looking at him.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward grinned running his hands down my back.

"How lucky I am."

"I think we are both lucky, love."

"Your love changed me so much Edward and for the better. I never liked who I was until you came into my life."

"I saw you for who you were when I first saw you. You took my breath away Bella. You were like this goddess walking amongst us mortals. I wanted to drop to my knees and beg you to let me love you."

"It can't have been that instant." I shook my head. "You were a man whore back then Edward. Not so different from me."

"I could see the same longing in your eyes as mine." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "You just wanted to be loved like me." My eyes were wet with happy tears as I crashed my lips against his.

"I never thought it would still feel like this so many years later." I ran my hands down his chest as our kiss broke, loving the shudders of desire that came off him. "Do you think most couples are like us?"

"No," Edward chuckled. "I think _we_ are one of a kind." I giggled nodding in agreement before Edward's lips found mine once more and took me back to that blissful land.

oxoxoxoxo

"I know where we are going." I smirked over at my gorgeous husband as we sat in the limo with Rose and Emmet.

"Of course you do." Edward laughed. "We are in Florida it can only mean one thing."

"Will Jake be there?" I asked. "We haven't seen him in years."

"I really can't keep anything from you can I?" Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Nope," I teased as the car came to a stop.

Twilight had hardly changed over the years apart from its status. All of Jacob's clubs were the place to be. He had even opened a third night club called 'Breaking Dawn' a few years ago with the help of Edward.

"This is so weird," Rose whispered in my ear as we entered the club.

"I know what you mean." I laughed feeling like I had been transported back to the first night I had met my sexy green eyed bar man.

"What are you ladies having?" Edward asked as we reached the VIP bar.

"Screaming orgasm please."

"I should have guessed that." Edward laughed stroking my cheek with his finger.

"You know they are my favourites." I winked, Edward's eyes smouldered and I couldn't help but notice his eyes dart down towards my cleavage. What was it about this nightclub that turned us on so much? My panties were already drenched looking at him lick his lips.

"Rose and I will get a booth." I gulped feeling the heat all around my body from his stare.

"I think that's a good idea." Edward muttered pulling me closer to him. "Before I throw you on this bar and fuck you while everyone watches." Okay, now there was a flood in my pants.

"Fuck Edward," I groaned pulling away. "You are so bad."

"No love," Edward smouldered grabbing my ass. "I'm just extremely horny." I pulled away to find a seat with Rose before I _let_ Edward fuck me on the bar.

"I wonder where Jake is?" Rose asked scanning the crowd.

"Does it feel strange for you too?"

"Yeah, we sure had some good time here didn't we?" Rose smirked.

"We both fell in love here."

"We sure did," Rose smiled watching Emmet and Edward make their way towards us. "We really were a pair of lucky bitches."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I giggled feeling my whole body on fire at Edward's gaze on me.

"Jake is on his way over. He is just sorting something." Emmet smiled putting the drinks down. Edward and Emmet were giving each other funny smiles. Suddenly I didn't trust them but before I had a chance to wonder what was going on a ginormous cake was being carted over to our table with the rest of my family and friends behind it.

"I don't believe it," I groaned putting my head in my hands. I was going to kill my unbelievably hot husband.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They all cheered in unison. I felt Edward's hand rub my knee. I was going to wipe that smirk off his face later. The fucker, I told him any birthdays after thirty were not to be celebrated in any over the top way.

I was forced to make a wish while I blew out all the candles and then was taken into the private function room where the party finally began.

"You're not mad then?" Edward asked hours later as he pulled me into his arms for a slow dance.

"How could I be?" I beamed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to celebrate this birthday. What with everything we have been through this year I thought we deserved a good party."

"Did you fly the children over?"

"Monty has them at the hotel."

"You are so sneaky how did you make them keep it a secret."

"I only told them this morning."

"You really thought of everything didn't you?"

"I sure did." Edward smiled crookedly as his hands found my ass again.

"Edward," I laughed. "People might be watching."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Edward smouldered attacking my lips with his. I gave in with a groan wanting his hands all over me as much as him. "Come on." Edward smirked against my lips pulling my away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I asked although I already had my ideas.

"To an old haunt of ours," I had to hold my snigger as we walked down a familiar corridor and finally stood outside Jacob's office. "After you Mrs Cullen," Edward smouldered.

"Jacob will kill us."

"He will never know." Edward whispered his lips skimming my neck as he opened the door to gently push me in.

"He still has that fish tank." I giggled as I stumbled in. I heard Edward lock the door and within seconds his hands were on me in a frenzy. It was as if he didn't know where to go first. "Fuck, yes." I practically screamed as my dress fell to the floor and Edward's hands dove into my underwear.

"I was going to give you your birthday gift first but I just have to have you. This place does things to me. It makes me even more crazy for you than normal." Edward's voice was in gasps as his magic fingers began to work me in ways only he could.

"God, yes." I moaned as I was pushed against a table. I guessed it was Jakes desk but I really didn't give a fuck as Edward's lips found my breasts.

Quickly he pulled me off my cliff and my hands were fast to make work of his trousers and pants.

"It would seem Twilight has the same effect on you too love." Edward teased as he grabbed my legs forcing me further onto the desk.

"You know you drive me crazy." I panted arching my back desperate for Edward to calm the blaze in between my legs.

"Umm . . ." Edward muttered finding my lips and pushing into my fire at the same time.

We both fell hard over our cliffs. It had been so intense. Tonight had been the first night away from the children since Faith was born and that thought made us a little wild.

"Fuck, I love you Bella." Edward panted, kissing me still with urgency. "I think reality has finally set in. You're here and I never have to lose you again."

"Never," I smiled kissing him, wrapping my legs around his waist to draw him closer to me.

"I know I have you forever now." Edward's eyes were so overcome with emotion that I couldn't help the happy tears that fell down my face. "Is that such a bad thought, love?" Edward teased.

"No, it's what I have wanted since the moment I first saw you." Edward smiled crookedly before pressing his lips to mine once more.

We pulled our clothes back on a while later smirking at each other as we walked to the door.

"Jacob would kill us if he knew just how many times we have done that." I giggled as Edward unlocked the door.

"Your right but this is the first place we were ever alone together."

"You mean when we almost kissed for the first time. You have no idea how pissed I was at Rose. We came so close that night."

"It only seems right. I should claim you forever in here. I mean you did agree to marry me here too." I frowned confused as Edward got down on one knee in front of me. "Mrs Cullen will you do the honor of spending the rest of forever with me." I gasped in shock as Edward presented me with a diamond incrusted eternity ring.

"I couldn't think of any other way to spend forever than with _you_." There was no other answer I could have given him more. Edward was the air I breathed. Forever to me still didn't seem enough.

"Forever it is then." Edward whispered placing the ring on my finger with a sweet desire filled kiss.

**Swoon . . .How sweet? **

**Just epilogue left now :(**

**Bee xx **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.

**Chapter 30**

_**Love**__**is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever.**__**  
><strong>__**- Author Unknown**_

**Epilogue **

I beamed watching Edward with all five of our children. Yes, _five_ children. We shouldn't have been surprised that I caught after our wild night in Twilight but once Thomas was born Edward and I decided five children was more than enough so we took the necessary precautions.

Three girls and two boys, I had never needed Edward by my side more but to him it never seemed like a chore. His family was what he lived for, the reason he got up in the morning.

Edward was always so elated when we were all together. Grace had managed to get some time off from her job as journalist and even Jack had turned up. His band took up a lot of his time but clearly Hope had called and spoken to him.

"Is that a grey hair dad?" Jack sniggered at Edward. He was the image of his father now in every single way. No wonder he was following in Edward's footsteps. We had two rock Gods in the family now.

"Watch it you. You're still not too old to put on my knee," Edward teased.

"Are you and mom going to come to New York next month to watch my gig?"

"Are we love?" Edward called over at me while I was still making dinner.

"I think we could manage that." I called back.

"Do you need a hand mom?" Grace asked resting her head on my shoulder. How did my baby girl get bigger than me?

"I'm fine Gracie."

"So you and dad are finally releasing your book."

"It seems like the right time."

"I think it's great." Hope smiled resting on the kitchen counter. "Your whole lives are in that book. It's more a love story than a biography."

"Can I go and see Mandy mom?" Thomas asked sulking. He was sixteen after all, family gatherings weren't really his thing.

"Mandy?" Hope raised her eyebrow. God, she looked like me when she did that. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"No," Thomas dipped his head lower blushing.

"Tommy has a girlfriend, oh my." Grace giggled with Hope. "Bring her over. We would all love to meet her."

"Meet who," asked Jack pinching one of the cookies that were still cooling by the window.

"Tommy boy has a girlfriend." Hope beamed ruffling Thomas's hair. He was getting redder by the second.

"Come on guys," Edward scolded. "Leave the poor boy alone. Go on Tom, go and see Mandy."

"Thanks dad," Thomas was out the door in seconds.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves," Edward tutted.

"Where is Faith anyway?" Grace asked.

"Painting in her studio," I replied. "She has an exhibition coming up."

"Really, that's amazing. Come on, let's go and see our little sis." Grace replied grabbing Jack in a head lock. "Come on _pretty boy_."

"Don't call me that. I'm not ten." Jack chuckled pulling out of her hold. "Hey, you messed my hair up."

"Really? I can't tell."

"Funny," Jack pushed her gently.

"God, you two give it a rest." Hope huffed. "Grace is right though, Jack. Your hair looks just like dads use to."

"Used to, what are you saying Hope." Edward pretended to look offended.

"You know what I mean." Hope blushed smirking.

"Stop looking like your mother. You know I can't say cross at you when you give me that look."

"I love you daddy." Hope teased kissing his cheek as she skipped off with Grace and Jack.

I smiled feeling Edward's arms engulf me from behind.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

"No," I leaned back on him. "But you can stay right there." Edward chuckled moving my hair away to plant kisses down my neck. "You like having them all under one roof don't you?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"Um . . ." Edward's hands gripped my waist tighter. "You smell so amazing. Is that the new perfume I bought you?"

"Edward, I'm trying to do the dinner and the children might walk in at any moment and they are old enough to know what you are trying to do."

"And what's that, love?" I could feel Edward smirk against my neck as he hands began to creep into the top of my sundress.

"Stop it," I hit his hand away before I started to pant. Our desire for each other never did fade.

"You're no fun."

"You are unbelievable." I muttered as the kids came back.

"Mom, can you tell them. I need to paint." Faith pouted, her brown eyes looked annoyed.

"How often do you get to see all your brother and sisters altogether?"

"Where is Tom then?" Faith questioned looking around.

"At his girlfriends," Jack replied going for another cookie. I wanted to tell him it would ruin his tea but Jack was a big boy now, in so many ways.

"You fu . .buggers." Edward looked at Faith just before she was about to swear. "Call me when dinner is ready. Then I can spend time with my _whole_ family." Faith smirked rushing off.

"She is turning into a real smart ass isn't she?" Hope replied once Faith had gone.

"She sure is." I beamed. Our family couldn't have been any more perfect.

oxoxoxo

Edward and I were so overwhelmed by the success of our book when it was finally released. The book consisted of the bio Edward and I had written on his last ever world tour and our love in great detail, all the good and bad times. It seemed only right the world knew just what we meant to each other and there was no better time than now. The title was called 'Forever'. As soon as it hit the shelves it became a best seller.

I didn't have to fear many of his insane fans. Edward now worked on producing and writing music for new and upcoming bands. Jack's band, 'Midnight sun' being the first. Edward's Rock God status would always be legendary but finally I had him _mostly_ to myself.

oxoxoxoxo

"Excuse me," A rude blond called pushing me out the way. I was just about to take my seat for the awards ceremony. I looked at my watch. Edward was late.

"No need to push." I muttered as she sat next to me.

"Sorry I'm late love." Edward charged in straightening his tux.

"Where have you been?"

"Traffic was a nightmare when I left the studio. I'm sorry."

"You're here now." I smiled kissing his lips. "That's all that matters. You look very handsome."

"I could . . ." Edward was interrupted by the blonde next to me.

" .God. Your Bella and Edward Cullen." The annoying blonde screeched with her mouth open wide looking at Edward. "This is an honour. Your book 'Forever'. It made me weep for days. I love you too Edward. God, I saw you on your last world tour . . .so hot." Still his fucking groupies were everywhere. "Good luck tonight Bella. I think you will win anyway."

"Thanks." I chuckled looking at Edward.

"What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted." Edward whispered in my ear. "Is that you look breath-taking tonight Mrs Cullen."

"I know you love me in red." I smiled kissing him one last time before the awards started.

Edward held my hand tight until my name was called out as the overall winner of the night. I froze in my seat. I hated public speaking but I knew I had things to say, things that I wanted Edward to hear. So with one last kiss from his sweet lips I squared my shoulders and walked up onto the stage.

"I'm really speechless," I gasped holding my award searching the crowd for Edward. He wasn't difficult to see. He was stood up still clapping for me. "I always get asked if any of this story was fabricated and well, I can assure you all it's not. The love inside this book _is_ real. I never thought I would get the chance to share with the world just how amazing my husband is. I think myself lucky that I was his destiny and that Edward had the strength to love someone like me because I knew in the beginning, I wasn't easy to love. But love will always find a way. If you take anything from this book please remember to open your eyes to love. It really does change you for the better. I'm living proof." I smiled out at the crowd noticing Edward was still stood up looking at me as if I was the goddess of his dreams, which I knew I was. "So I thank you for this award and I will take it as I go and live in my forever with my husband." I descended the stairs to a round of applause and found Edward waiting for me at the bottom.

"Bella, that was." Edward was lost for words as I fell into his arms.

"And you thought I couldn't do public speaking." I teased before his lips crashed against mine. Fuck, yeah, Edward liked my speech.

As soon as we were in the hotel bedroom Edward pounced. He had been itching to get me alone since my award. His hands had been all over me in the back of the limo.

"Edward," I moaned. "Slow down."

"I can't." Edward snarled pulling the back of my dress undone. "You've done it again. Will you ever stop driving me crazy?"

"W . .What did I do?" I stuttered as the dress fell down my body.

"Made me love you even more," Edward smirked lifting me up into his arms to carry me to our bed. "And now I am going to show you just what a forever with me will feel like." I was a wet mess by the time Edward lowered me onto the bed. "I will love you forever Bella. You know that don't you?"

"I do," I smiled lifting up to kiss his ready waiting lips. "Because it's exactly how I feel about you." Edward lost control of his emotion crashing his lips against mine. I took it gladly, if this was what forever felt like I would take it.

In those moments I breathed in deeply knowing this was it. My life had always been fated for Edward. We had many more happy years to enjoy, our children growing, having families of their own. Edward and I growing old together, knowing as each year passed we would love one another more. I was so blissfully happy that I could hardly control my groans of pure ecstasy as Edward began to push me into my own personal heaven. I let my body go, enjoying the magic of his fingers and as Edward whispered in my ear, a single tear fell down my face. He felt this too. He knew what lay ahead for us and I closed my eyes and asked him to say it one last time before my body became overtaken by desire.

"Our love is _forever_ Bella." Edward whispered so softly that my whole body shuddered into his touch and we both lost ourselves in our love knowing his words were true.

The End

**Oh my God I am actually crying. Good Bye Barward and Bella. xxxx**


End file.
